


You Never Walk Alone

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Imprinting, Jackson and Bambam are sorta there too, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook learns to love or something, Kidnapping, Lee/Min brothers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Monster Hunters, Original Character(s), Platonic JiKook, Rejection, Shooting Guns, Side Seokjin/Namjoon, Slow Burn, So Much Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Wolf!Jungkook, Yoongi's so soft sometimes, emotionally constipated yoongi, human!yoongi, side Jihoon/Mingyu, side Myungjun/Minhyuk, side Taehyung/Hoseok, so does Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: Jungkook was a country wolf in the big city and he was adjusting. Everything was going pretty well, in his opinion, untill some human stranger with pretty pink hair and a starlight smile tumbled into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit balls. 
> 
> Can I just say, this was never supposed to happen? It was supposed to be something close to 10k for a kind comission and yet this bullshit of a monster spilled out of me and I don't know what to do about it. 
> 
> So here you go. I hope you like it. Part of my soul went into this monster.
> 
> (I split it into chapters to make it easier to read but this was written all at once.)

There wasn't anything Jungkook could complain about when it came to his job. He was lucky to have it, to be honest, but aside from that, it was a _good_  job. He had a full time schedule, usually from two in the afternoon to almost ten at night and the job didn't require much from him. He could listen to whatever music he wanted, little buds stuck into his ears, didn't have to interact with anyone if he didn't want to and maybe he wasn't entirely okay with how dry his hands were starting to get but Jimin gave him some lotion to use before bed and that was starting to work out pretty well. 

Jeon Jungkook was a dishwasher and he was grateful. 

Moving to the city had been a risk. They weren't city folk. They weren't city wolves. Jungkook had grown up in the hills of Busan, along with Jimin, and the scent of gas and smog and machines always made his nose crinkle. But desperate times called for desperate measures and when hunters came knocking, it was time to pack up and go. Jungkook and Jimin didn't have anywhere else to go. They could only run until they found others like them. If it hadn't been for Seokjin, Jungkook was sure the two of them would be dead. 

It was Seokjin's idea to move to the city, after close to a year of Jungkook and Jimin joining the pack. He thought it would be better for the group as a whole. They would be safer, closer. Sure, they couldn't turn whenever they wanted and go for a run in the woods but they would have a roof over their heads and clean clothes on their backs and at the end of the day that was all Seokjin wanted for them. 

Their alpha got a job at a bakery in the city and when your alpha moved, you followed. The mismatched group of orphans were Seokjin's responsibility and living in the city made it easier to keep track of them all. Sure, the city could be more dangerous but they were less likely to have to deal with hunters breaking down their door. And maybe half the pack were country wolves while the others had grown up in the city. They were the ones they turned to in times of need. They were the ones who helped them figure out how to live with the humans.

Jackson got Jungkook his job and the younger was forever grateful. He probably should have been in school, according to Namjoon, along with a few other pack members but they didn't have papers, weren't actually in the system, and it was easier to find work than go to school. Namjoon was doing his best to teach them the basics but they were a pack of about ten and there was only so much Kim Namjoon could handle. Living in the country, Jungkook had never had to worry about being able to read, or write, or do math, but the city was different. The city expected things and getting a job as a dishwasher was the most basic thing Jungkook could do. It didn't require him to read, or write, though he could do those things now, and it didn't require him to interact with other people, even if the other employees at the resturance tried to get him into conversations. 

Jungkook had thought his world came to an end when he and Jimin lost their parents. So finding another pack, finding a place for himself in the city as a dishwasher for a popular traditional restaurant was more than he could ever ask for. He was grateful, he was content. He had his pack, had little to worry about in the terms of hunters and he was making money to support his family. He was young, sure, still just a pup by wolf standards and only a teenager by human standards at the age of nineteen, but as long as he could help, could support the people he now called family, Jungkook was content. 

In Seoul, Jungkook wasn't a wolf. He wasn't a monster, like the hunters tried to make his kind out to be. He was just a normal kid looking for work, looking to make a life for himself and his family and he liked that. Sure, the city smelled different, felt different. It was loud all the time and he couldn't see the stars at night anymore, but it was home for now and Jungkook would take being a normal kid for as long as he possibly could. Normality wasn't something his kind got often, so he would treasure it, savor it, with his childhood best friend at his side. 

Jimin didn't have the same issues Jungkook had. Jungkook wasn't sociable. He had a hard time talking to strangers, to humans in particular and he was awkward more than half the time. That's why a job like his was perfect for him. But Jimin...

Jimin was bright, friendly, and always had been for as long as Jungkook had known him. Jimin was warm and inviting and never faulted anyone for their flaws. He accepted and loved and with that bright sunshine smile he could work himself into just about any situation. He made friends quick and almost anyone who met him liked him. He didn't need Jackson's help in finding a job like Jungkook. Jimin had walked into a cafe, introduced himself with that wide bright smile that made his eyes turn to crescents and the girl behind the counter had stumbled out a time for him to come back for an interview. He landed the job that day and after visiting the cafe one day while Jimin was working, Jungkook saw just how well liked he was by everyone; The customers, his co-workers. Jungkook was glad Jimin had settled into the city life so easily because his friend was...

Jimin was sensitive. He was warm and heartfelt but that was easily taken advantage of and Jungkook had spent most of his young adult life protecting his friend. Jimin didn't need his protection anymore and though that saddened Jungkook just a bit, it was also a good thing. Proof that the older was growing more into himself, finding his place in the world and Park Jimin was finally in his element. The city was where he belonged and even if Jungkook didn't like it as much, he would stay by his friend's side as Jimin had always done for him. 

"Yo Kookie!"

The shout barely made it through the music blasting through his ears but Jungkook heard it, lifting his head from the tray of plates he was spraying down to glance over his shoulder. One of the cooks was waving at him, so he carefully popped one of the buds free from his ear, a sign he was listening. 

This cook was Wonwoo, if he remembered correctly. The man smiled at him and waved his hand before motioning to the large trash can behind the cooking station. "You mind taking ours out with yours?"

Jungkook just nodded, not minding at all since he was usually the one to take the trash out at the end of the night anyway and Wonwoo grinned at him, his eyes disappearing for a second. "Thanks man."

Jungkook shrugged one shoulder and popped his earbud back in so he could return to his work. It was an easy job really, even though he spent all day on his feet. Clean the dishes of left over food and trash, arrange them in a tray, clean them off with a spray of water, stick them in the big machine that made strange sounds and put away clean dishes while waiting for those to finish before starting the whole process over again. It was repetitive and considering it was a popular restaurant, he was always busy. He moved quick and efficient and by the time closing came, it was as if the whole day passed by in a blur. 

Glancing at the clock above his station, Jungkook saw it was getting close to closing time, so he shoved his last tray into the machine and set it before shuffling off to do his other work. Like sweeping the floor and cleaning up the rest of his station. His work gave him the opportunity to get lost in his head on countless occasions. At home, there were so many of them it was almost impossible to get some peace and quiet but at work, he could blast his music and just _think_. They weren't important thoughts, but they were his thoughts and he was glad to have the time to think them. 

Sometimes he thought about the past. About his family and how life had been in Busan before the hunters came. But those thoughts always seemed to dampen his mood so it was better to think of good things. Like the crazy thing Taehyung did the night before or Jimin's pretty smile when he retold a story about one his customers at work. Or Namjoon's rants that could go on and on about stuff Jungkook barely undestood. He thought about his new family a lot. He thought about how grateful he was to have them. About how well they all meshed together even though they came from completely different places. 

A pack of orphaned wolves, thanks to hunters. They all had that in common at least. 

Jungkook had asked Seokjin once why he took them in. Why he took them all in. And Seokjin had just smiled that soft warm smile he had and pet Jungkook's hair the way he liked and told him everyone deserved a second chance at happiness, at family. Jungkook knew the oldest had lost his family to hunters as well, but Seokjin never spoke about how or when or why. Really, hunters never needed a why. Their why was 'because you're monsters'. Maybe there _were_  monsters out there but Jungkook knew his family wasn't part of them.

There had been anger for a while, still was a little bit at the back of his but,  Seokjin showed him love and kindness and that anger melted away over the years. He still loathed hunters and he missed his family but he had Jimin and the rest of his pack and that was better than nothing. 

Jungkook kept to himself as the rest of the restaurant went about their closing up duties. When the clock finally hit ten and the shop was closed up for the night he only had one last thing to do before he could go home. Take out the trash. He had his own trash can in his station so he tugged out the almost full bag and tied it off before replacing it with a fresh empty one. Wonwoo smiled at him when he came to do the same for the cooks and their trash can wasn't nearly as full so he didn't mind doing it anyway. He had to go into the alley to take his trash anyway so taking theirs wasn't much of a problem. 

The mid-January night air was cool against the tip of his nose and though Seokjin would scold him for not wearing a coat, he only planned on being outside for a minute. The dumpsters the resturant used were a little ways down the dark alley, a brick apartment building on the other side. The alley was small, too small to fit a car through but it was long, spanning the length of four blocks and three side roads. The dumpster was shared by a few shops along the block which was why it was a little distance away from the restaurant's back door. 

Jungkook liked the fresh crisp air, even if it smelled of rubber and car fumes. He missed the scent of the forest, of the ground after a fresh rain and the feeling of sticks breaking beneath his paws but... Safety was worth sacrificing all of that. It wasn't all that bad. He missed the stars the most. Glancing up, Jungkook could only see darkness because the city lights were too bright. Maybe he'd see the stars again one day but for now, he could handle missing them. 

A sudden sound caused Jungkook to jerk into alertness, one of the trashbags in his hands almost slipping free. He readjusted and narrowed his eyes slightly, casting a glance around the dark alleyway. He was alone, as far as he could tell and it wasn't uncommon for a stray cat or two to rummage through the dumpsters. But that sound was almost like a thump and when the sound came again, this time _louder_  Jungkook paused in his step, freezing and stilling his breath so he could _listen_.

Something cold crawled up the back of his spine and he narrowed his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness so he could see better. His human ears weren't nearly as good as his wolf ears, but they were better than most humans and that was definitely the sound of a struggle. Soft grunts, fabric clashing together, the sound of metal hitting metal. Jungkook knew the dangers of the city at night but this was a good neighborhood and he hadn't heard of anyone getting _mugged_  in this part of town. But that's what it sounded like. 

For a moment, Jungkook didn't know what to do. Should he toss the trash in the dumpter he was a few steps away from and pretend he heard nothing or... should he do something?

The choice was made for him when a figure suddenly sprinted around the corner at the end of the block, hood thrown up so Jungkook could only see an outline and then another figure quick on the first's heels. They didn't see him, from the look of it, and he could only watch with wide eyes, his feet frozen to the ground as the second figure, shorter and thinner, snatched out a hand and grabbed the back of the first figure's hoodie. They swung around for a moment, a dance almost, before the smaller figure was _slammed_  back into the brick apartment building, the sound of his body hitting the brick almost sickening, making Jungkook wince. 

They were close, close enough for Jungkook to speak and they would hear him but they had yet to notice him. There he was, standing in the middle of the alleyway in a dirty white apron, ripped jeans and a t-shirt, ear buds hanging from his neck and trashbags in either hand while someone possible got mugged feet in front of him. He... should do something. 

A strange sound came then, something inhuman and animalistic and the hair at the back of Jungkook's neck stood up. The smaller figure, the one pinned against the wall, was struggling, his hands grasping at the wrists of the taller to keep him from doing anything but their bodies were pressed together and holy hell that was a _wolf._

Jungkook stood up straigher and dropped the trashbags in his hands, not caring if they ripped open on the pavement. He didn't know who was attacking who but the larger figure was _definitely_  the wolf. Jungkook could _smell_  it. But there was something wrong with him. His human nose couldn't pick up the finer notes but there was definitely soemthing... off about his scent. Something almost... sickly. 

The wolf managed to grab hold, wrapping fingers tight around the smaller figure's throat and pinning him. The pinned one stopped fighting all together, like they were submitting and Jungkook could _hear_  the snarl of satisfaction from the wolf. Something wasn't right. Something was very _very_  wrong and Jungkook's instincts screamed at him to do something before someone innocent got hurt. The smaller was _human_  and Jungkook didn't know what was going on but that wolf didn't smell right and he saw the flash of fangs in the streetlights before his body finally surged forward. 

"Hey!" The shout came out like a bark, sounding more confidant and intimidating than Jungkook thought he was capable of. 

The wolf snapped his head to the side, golden eyes landing on him and _there was something very wrong with him_. Jungkook bared his teeth and for some reason that was all it took. The wolf shoved away from the human and took off running the way they had come, his quick footsteps echoing in the alleyway. 

For a moment Jungkook just stood there, his heart racing his throat while the human slumped against the wall. Then it dawned on him he should probably check and make sure the person was okay. It was something Jimin or Seokjin would do, so Jungkook approached carefully, ducking his so he appeared smaller than he actually was.

"Hey, um, are you okay?"

There was a soft sound, almost like a laugh, and Jungkook came to a stop a few steps away as the human pushed off the wall and shoved the hoodie off his head, turning to face his rescuer with soft smile.

But all Jungkook saw was...

_Pretty._

It was a quick moment, maybe less than thirty seconds, but Jungkook's eyes bounced all over that face and took in every inch. From the rounded cheeks, sharp jaw, button nose and dark sparkling fox eyes. From the pale skin, to the plump pink lips and equally pink hair falling across his brow. He was pretty. _Oh god was he pretty_. And something deep and forgotten _thumped hard_  in Jungkook's chest. 

The man was smiling softly, one corner of his mouth quirked up as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Well, that was awfully kind of you, huh."

_His voice_. It was deep and a little gravely and all Jungkook could do was _stare_. This was why he didn't _speak_  to people. 

"I mean, I had it handled but you know, thanks and all that shit."

"He had his hand around your throat." The words came from his mouth without thought and those lovely pink lips quirked up. 

"Yeah but I was _handling_  it."

"Right sure, okay." Jungkook wondered if the man understood what might have happened to him if he hadn't stepped in. Something was _wrong_  with that wolf. And as far as Jungkook knew, his pack were the only wolves in that part of the city so where the hell had that guy come from anyway? 

The man quirked his head to the side and shrugged one shoulder, kicking the sole of his shoe against the ground. "Well, yeah, thanks."

Jungkook's eyes scanned along the curve of his jaw, down the plane of his neck and thanks to the streetlight he could see that pale supple skin already starting to bruise. "Are you okay?"

The human flashed him a look, one that said, 'seriously kid?' before Jungkook motioned to his own neck and the man sighed, bringing up a pale bony hand to rub at his throat. "Yah, I've had worse."

"He was going to hurt you."

"Yeah but he didn't." He rolled his head from side to side, cracking his neck before shoving his hand into his pocket again. He was short, shorter than Jungkook by a good deal but his legs were long and thin and the sweater he was wearing under his jacket was much too large for his frame and the way they streetlight caressed his face was just _too much_. Something thumped deep inside his chest again. 

"You shouldn't be out late alone. It's dangerous."

Something like amusement crossed that pretty face and Jungkook wanted to smile, wanted to preen because he made this man smile softly. "I can take care of myself, kid."

"I don't know. You were struggling there for a bit."

"Mmm." The man hummed, pursing his lips as he shuffled his feet against the ground. "Nah, give em that false sense of victory before ripping it out from beneath them. Or some bullshit like that." His laugh was soft, under his breath and Jungkook didn't know why but he wanted to hear it again and again and again. "But he's long gone now."

Jungkook found himself taking a step forward when the human took a step to turn away, like he was going to leave. "You shouldn't walk alone. It's dangerous for you."

There was that flash of amusment again, like the human knew something Jungkook didn't before he gave that same soft laugh and waved him off. "Concern's appreciated but I got this."

"You didn't 'got this' five minutes ago." Jungkook pointed out, perking a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was a good thing he naturally ran hot or he'd be freezing in the cold night winter air. 

"Wow, great grammar there kid." He rolled his eyes but that smile was still on his lips. "And I told you, I was _handling_  it. But seeing as I'm a nice person or some shit, I'm thanking you for startling the fuck out of him and making him run off. Saved me the trouble of making a mess."

If Jungkook wasn't so focused on how those pretty lips moved when he spoke, he might have noticed the warning in his words. He might also have remembered that when the two of them appeared, the human had been chasing the wolf, not the other way around. He might of had the sense to think maybe there was a lot more going on then he first thought but those lips were pretty and that was all he could focus on. 

"Be careful from now on then. You're too pretty to walk the streets alone at night."

Jungkook flushed all the way to the tips of his ears at his own words, hardly believing they came from his own mouth and judging by the way the human's eyes widened a fraction, he was surprised too. It wasn't like Jungkook was wrong but well, he hardly talked to the people he'd been working with for close to five months, let alone some stranger he sort of saved from maybe getting mugged or getting his heart fucking ripped out of his chest. 

Something eased out of the line of the man's shoulders and Jungkook witnessed something amazing happen. Those lips tugged up over his teeth, showing his gums and crinkling the corners of his eyes. "I'll remember that. Be careful too, kid. I ain't the only pretty one." An accent slipped into his words, something Jungkook couldn't quite place but reminded him of Taehyung for some reason before the man spun on his heel and started walking. 

When the man turned the corner, Jungkook finally lurched forward, his feet moving quickly to follow because... Because he didn't know why but he had to... follow. But when he reached the side street and turned down the way the man had gone, he saw nothing and no one. He was gone, vanished like a puff of smoke and Jungkook's heart throbbed tightly in his throat. He blinked a few times, swallowed a few times and wondered if what just happened was actually real. 

And then he remembered the trash waiting for him, and his fellow employees waiting for him so they could close up and Jungkook took off back down the alley, snatching up the trash to toss in the dumpster so they could all go home for the day. His head was reeling, spinning, and he spent the rest of the night in a slight daze, wondering why the hell his chest was feeling such a strange way. 

* * *

Jungkook knew when something was wrong in their household. He didn't always know exactly what was wrong but he could tell in the tense line of Seokjin's brow and the soft frown on Namjoon's lips that something was wrong when he woke up that morning. They greeted him as they always did, and Seokjin's breakfast tasted as good as ever but he could tell soemthing was off. Maybe the two of them had a fight, it wouldn't be the first time. Whatever it was, he hoped they worked it out soon because he had more imporant things to think about. 

Like the pretty human he ran into a few nights ago. 

Jungkook hadn't stopped _thinking_  about him. All of his thoughts were taken up by those pretty lips, those sparkling eyes and that soft laugh. He didn't even get the man's _name_ , which Mingyu had chastised him for when he retold the story to his friend and roommate. Jungkook hadn't thought to ask at the time and the man didn't bother to give it, or ask his name either. 

Humans rarely interested Jungkook. He lived around them, walked the same streets as them, took the same buses and shopped at the same stores, but he never... noticed them. He didn't care enough to. Even the people he worked with were just faces he was familiar with and names he could barely remember. Humans didn't _matter._ Humans killed his parents so they didn't matter. 

But _this_  human. 

He was different. Jungkook didn't know _why_  he was different. Maybe it was his lips, or his voice, or how he smelled slightly like the freshly damp ground after a rainstorm that Jungkook missed so much from home. All he knew was the man was taking up all of his spare thoughts and he didn't know how to feel about that. And Mingyu sure wasn't helping him figure it out either. 

It was sometime in the afternoon, nearing lunch time and nap time, and Jungkook was curled up in the corner of the couch with Mingyu's head in his lap, the latter snoring away softly as Jungkook absentmindedly spread his fingers through thick black hair like Mingyu loved. It was a habit really, to pet his friend's hair, while he was lost in thought and Mingyu greatly appreciated it. Mingyu had been there before Jungkook and Jimin, but they were the same age and once they moved to the city, Seokjin thought it a good idea to put them in the same room together. They hit it off pretty quickly and Jungkook was proud to say he had _two_  best friends instead of one. 

The townhouse was mostly quiet considering almost everyone was at work for the day. Usually it was chaotic, far too many people shoved in a much too small space, so Jungkook enjoyed the quiet, letting his thoughts continuously drift to the human stealing his thoughts. 

Now that those lips weren't in front of him, Jungkook could focus on the other details. Like the rip in the elbow of his bomber jacket that likely came from the wolf clawing at him. Or the flash of determination in his dark eyes when he was shoved against the wall. Or the curl of a smirk to his lips when a clawed hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Maybe the guy wasn't as innocent as Jungkook originally believed but it was hard to tell. The rip in his jacket had been there before he was shoved against the wall and Jungkook remembered the sound of a struggle before either of them appeared.

He thought, maybe, the wolf attacked and the man fought back. Not expecting such a strong opponent the wolf fled but the man chased him down and that was what Jungkook saw. It was the most likely answer because Jungkook thought, in the few minutes he spoke with the man, he wasn't the type to take anything sitting down. The city wasn't always so safe and he had that rugged look in his eyes like Jackson like he'd been through some shit. It was enough to make Jungkook think, yes, he _could_  take care of himself but he'd probably never faced a wolf before so it was a good thing he had shown up. 

And that was another thing that floated into his thoughts. The wolf. Seokjin had claimed their territory. He found a part of the city void of wolves so his pack could move in without disturbing anyone. So why was there a wolf in their territory? And what was _wrong_  with him? Jungkook could still remember the rotten scent that underlaid the rest of his scent and when their eyes met there was something... savage there. Something Jungkook had never seen in one of his fellow wolves and it made him wonder what was going on. 

He'd heard about wolves going rogue. About wolves who attacked humans and ate their hearts but he didn't... He thought they were just stories parents told their pups to scare them into acting right. They were just myth and what all hunters based their senseless violence on. And yet... 

The front door suddenly swung open and Jungkook snapped his head up, his thoughts drifting away as Jimin entered the home with a giggling Hoseok behind him. They both looked happy, like they had good days at work and Jungkook offered them both a smile when they noticed him on the couch. 

"Jungkookie!" Jimin greeted with a grin, while Hoseok waved, and the two of them moved to tug off their shoes and coats. "I thought you were supposed to go shopping with Jin-hyung?"

"He decided not to go today." Jungkook kept his voice low, so not to distrub his sleeping friend but Mingyu grumbled in his sleep anyway, rolling over from his back to his side, tucking his nose against Jungkook's stomach. Jungkook pet through his hair soothingly, hoping to get him back to sleep. "He and Joon-hyung have been in their room all morning."

That piqued the other two's interest and Hoseok whistled softly as he tucked his shoes beside Jimin's, all nice and neat like Seokjin wanted. "They fighting again?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard yelling."

"It was something on the news." Mingyu grumbled, his voice thick from sleep but he was awake now, rolling over onto his back again to blink sleepily at the ceiling. "I didn't hear what it was but they started whispering together and I think they don't want us to know."

"Must not be our business then." Hoseok said with a shrug before turning toward the stairs. "I'm taking a shower first."

Jimin waved a hand at him and approached the couch, dropping down on Mingyu's legs without a second thought. The taller wolf let out a groan but didn't kick him off so that was an accomplishment. 

"Is this all you two have done all day?" Jimin asked, a knowing smile on his plump lips. 

"Mm, Kookie's been thinking about 'the guy' all day."

Jungkook grit his teeth and pinched Mingyu's cheek in retaliation, making the other whine loudly. "You've been sleeping all day."

"The guy?" Jimin asked, curiousity stroked. "The alley guy?"

"I keep calling him starboy." Mingyu mumbled, a smirk on his lips as he sat up, tugging his legs free from under Jimin so he could toss them to the floor, ruffling his messy dark hair. "Cause Kookie said- _Ow_ , okay, jeeze, you're so _sensitive_."

Jungkook could sense it before he even saw it. The ultimate pout forming on Park Jimin's lips and the next thing he knew, he had a lap full of pouting wolf and batting eyelashes. "Jungkookie~." Jimin whined, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck so he could nuzzle their cheeks together, a movement of affection Jimin _knew_  Jungkook was weak to. "Since when are you keeping secrets from me? I thought _I_ was your favorite." He sounded so petulant and it made Jungkook roll his eyes. 

"You _are_ his favorite." Mingyu said with a laugh, moving to his feet to stretch his arms above his head. "But I'm his roommate and get late night pillow talk privileges."

Jimin whined again and if it had been anyone else, it would have really grated on Jungkook's nerves. But Jimin was right. They used to tell each other everything and the only thing Jimin knew was Jungkook saved some human from getting mugged the other night. He didn't know the _whole_  story. He didn't know Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about the guy who was like starlight in the darkness of the city. He never should have said a word to Kim Mingyu; he could never keep his damn mouth shut. 

"I've just been thinking about him is all." Jungkook mumbled.

"You worried about him?" Jimin asked, his concern heartfelt as he pulled back to search Jungkook's face. 

"No. Not really. I'm sure he's fine."

"He was _pretty_." Mingyu stated through a yawn, scratching at a spot on his belly as he shuffled toward the kitchen. 

Jimin blinked at the retreating form of their friend before his stare was on Jungkook and the younger wanted to melt away into the couch. "How pretty? Like, me pretty or Jin-hyung pretty?"

Jungkook crinkled his nose. "Neither."

"Is he prettier than me?" Jimin gasped, his eyes going wide as he shifted to sit on the couch beside him. "Oh my god, Jungkookie, is he prettier than me?"

"What kind of question is that, hyung?"

"A damn important one now answer it." 

Jungkook frowned, crunching up his face as he thought about an answer. They were on two different levels, Jimin and his pretty stranger. They were about the same height, but otherwise completely different. Jimin was toned from years of running through the forest and his skin was golden from the sun where the stranger was thin, lithe, and pale. Jimin's smile was sunshine and the stranger's smile was... moonlight, starlight. It was a mystery curled in a pretty pink mouth and part of Jungkook wanted to know what it _tasted_  like. That part scared him. 

"You're too different. I can't compare." He answered as honestly as he could. 

Jimin's brow furrowed and his lips pursed but he didn't seem upset by Jungkook's answer. "But you think he's pretty?" It was an innocent question, and Jimin didn't seem to really mean anything by it but something twisted in Jungkook's gut and he glanced away to the floor, nodding his head slightly. "Oh." Jimin breathed out softly. "Well, did you get his name? Or number?" Jungkook frowned and gave Jimin a _look_  that made the older giggle softly. "Right, Right. I forgot you're Jeon Jungkook, the human-phobe."Jimin sighed and got to his feet, patting Jungkook's head gently. "Yah, don't worry about it Jungkookie. There will be other pretty humans for you to oogle. We're in the city now, they're literally everywhere."

"That's what I told him!" Mingyu called from the kitchen, his head shoved into the open door of the fridge. 

Jungkook wanted to pout like a child, the urge tugging strongly at his lips but he reframed. They didn't _understand._  Jungkook didn't care about humans. He didn't notice them, nor did he care to. But this one... This one was kind of special and Jungkook wanted... He wanted to know his name, and see him again, and talk to him again and maybe... learn more about him. And that _terrified_  him. 

"Kim Mingyu. What have I told you about shouting in this house?"

Mingyu made a soft squeak sound and stood up straight, the fridge door making a soft 'plump' as it shut. "Sorry!"

"Hyung!" Jimin greeted with a grin, hurrying into the kitchen to greet Seokjin as the tall broad shouldered brunet shook his head at Mingyu. 

"Welcome back, Jimin." Seokjin greeted him with opened arms and Jimin had always loved affection, letting the older wrap him up in a tight hug with a kiss to his awaiting cheek. "Hoseok's home too, I assume?"

"Mhm, he went to shower."

"Ah, good, good. Want to help me make lunch?"

"Yes!' Both Jimin and Mingyu offered.

Jungkook remained where he was, observing like he was good at. Whatever had been wrong that morning was gone from Seokjin's face and it eased the slight amount of pressure in Jungkook's chest. Namjoon was still in their room but Seokjin was smiling softly, in that warm kind, motherly way he had and everything seemed to be okay.

* * *

The sweet sound of an english speaking voice was floating through his ears and even though he didn't know what she was signing, the rhythmic beat in the background was nice to listen to. His taste in music was wide and various and ever since Mingyu suggested he download music on his phone, Jungkook had buds in his ears more often than not. Music was simple, easy. It blocked out the rest of the world and allowed his thoughts to drift in and out as they pleased. Music made him feel, made him remember and forget. Music was an experience that he thoroughly enjoyed. 

Music made him think of his starlight stranger. 

The soft pianos, the haunting lyrics, the sound of a string instrument in the background. They reminded him of the man with the sparkle in his eye and a secret on his lips. Jungkook wasn't sure _why_  the softer songs reminded him of the man. Not when he was obviously rough around the edges and full of snark and sass. But he was pretty, oh so _very pretty_ , and the pretty music reminded Jungkook of him. 

His face was a permanant part of his memory now. Forever tattoed to the back of eyelids so every time he closed them, he saw him. He saw that gummy smile that brightened up his entire face. He saw those twinkling eyes, plump pink lips and soft pink hair. Jungkook couldn't figure out _what_  was so enamoring about the man only that he was most certainly enamored _with_ him.

Maybe it was how the man had stood up for himself against a wolf that may or may not have wanted to rip out his heart and eat it. Sure, he didn't _know_  the guy was a wolf but that was beside the point. There was something... amazing about a human standing up against the impossible, Jungkook supposed. He'd always thought they were weak, especially compared to his own kind. They didn't have thick pelts to protect against the weather, or claws and fangs. They were soft to the touch and their skin broke so easily. A simple cold could take their life away from them and yet... There were humans out there like his pretty stranger who didn't let his weakness define who he was. 

That spoke to Jungkook; made something in the dark confines of his chest _thump_  for the first time. Ever. He didn't know what it meant, didn't want to know. He could ask Seokjin. Seokjin knew _everything_. But that would be admitting to his alpha that he had willingly put himself in danger and then he would probably never hear the end of it.

Jungkook's train of thought derailed slightly when something soft and wet plopped against his cheek. He blinked and glanced down at the dishes he was piling into the tray to find a wet napkin on top. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and plucked it up, tossing it into the trash can at his side. It was then, as he turned to toss the trash away, that he noticed someone on the other side of the metal counter, where the staff left the dirty dishes for him. Jungkook recoginzed his face as one of the server's but he couldn't recall his name.

He was on the shorter side, with fluffy brown hair and naturally tanned skin and when he smiled, he showed the whole row of his top teeth and snorted when he laughed. He was pretty, like Jimin. A spark of sunshine in the otherwise dull city. Jungkook realized the server was trying to talk to him, his brown eyes wide and slightly horrified as his thick lips moved. He quickly reached up to pluck an earbud free and he caught the tail end of,

"-flew up, I am _so_ sorry."

Jungkook shook his head and tried to give the worried server a soft smile. He assumed the wet napkin to his cheek was an accident, judging from how horrifed the server looked. "It's fine."

"Whoa! He talks!" 

Jungkook shifted to glance over his shoulder and he saw one of the cooks, one whose name he didn't know, leaning his elbows against the counter so he could peer through the open slot where the server's got their food. The man was grinning, looking harmless, so Jungkook didn't take offense. He was pretty sure he hadn't actually spoken to this man before now that he thought about it. 

The server blinked in surprise but shook his head, fluffy hair bouncing as he did. "Really, I'm so sorry. The plate slipped and the napkin just flew!" He made a whoosing sound with his mouth and waved his hands about in the air, mimicking what the napkin had apparently done before ending with a splat, patting a palm against his own cheek. "I've never seen something like that before."

"It's fine, really." Jungkook assured him, earning one of those bright smiles for his effort. 

"Works out anyway, Myungjun, we were trying to get his attention for the past ten minutes."

Jungkook recogized the other line cook but again, he didn't know his name. He didn't know most of their names because he never cared enough to learn or remember. But he wasn't brought up to be rude so he removed his other bud and twisted to face them, giving his attention. 

Myungjun crinkled his nose, a cute gesture as he turned toward the cooks. "You're not gonna ask him the same thing you asked me, are you?"

"It's an important question, Myungjun!" 

"Yeah, lives are at stake here."

Myungjun sighed and rolled his eyes, shifting to cross his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight to rest on one foot. "You're just bored because we haven't had a customer in almost thirty minutes."

"They found a _body_  behind the restaurant, of _course_  we haven't been busy."

Jungkook blinked, slightly bewildered and glanced around at the three other people in the kitchen. 

"You didn't hear?" Myungjun said softly, turning to Jungkook. "It's... really sad actually and I've been trying not to think about it."

"You take out the trash everynight." One of the cooks spoke up. "You ever see anything weird back there?"

Jungkook stared at them all for a moment, trying to see if they were serious or not but judging by the grim expression on Myungjun's face, they were. He shook his head though, choosing to pretend what happened over two weeks ago never actually happened. 

"Yah." The older cook sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Nothing interesting happens around here and the one time it does, no one knows anything."

"Don't be rude to the passed." Myungjun warned softly before turning to Jungkook with a soft smile. "Ignore them. They're full of pig poo most of the time."

"It's called shit, jesus, Myungjun, say the word shit."

Myungjun stuck his nose up and huffed slightly, a curl of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was amused, Jungkook could tell and he realized this was a thing between them. He completely ignored the cook and turned to Jungkook to give him his full attention. 

"I don't think we've been offically introduced. Kim Myungjun, I just started a few weeks ago." He had a smile like sunshine and that made it easier for Jungkook to speak to him. His face was unassuming, his eyes kind and warm and he had the kind of demeanour that probably left him really big tips. 

"Jeon Jungkook." He bowed his head slightly in greeting. 

The older cook whined softly, the one Jungkook could actually see peeking out from behind the line, the one that had a _thing_  with Myungjun, whatever that thing was. "Yah, I've been trying to get him to mess with us for _months_  and your cute ass shows up and gets words out of him in less than five minutes."

"It's because I'm cute." Myungjun said with a solid nod. "If they bother you, let me know. I'll mess em up." Myungjun gave him a wink and it took Jungkook a second to realize the man was kidding.

"Ha!" The older cook laughed. "You wouldn't even kill that spider Yoonjin found in the bathroom, Kim Myungjun, what the hell makes you think you can take me?"

"He was an innocent spider just trying to make a home for himself while _you_ , Choi Seungchoel, are an obnoxious fruit who can't keep his mouth shut."

Seungcheol snorted a laugh, reaching out to slap the other cook's back. "He called me a _fruit._  Oh god, my heart." He clutched his chest dramatically while the other cook snickered softly. "He's too cute, I can't handle this."

Myungjun flushed lightly, over the curves of his cheeks and Jungkook should really go back to work but this was actually kind of interesting. Like watching one of those drama shows Jimin loved so much, only in real life. 

"I'm older than you, you disrespectful brat." Myungjun hissed softly, looking more embarrassed than upset. And that was interesting, Jungkook thought. Myungjun had a youthful face, a warm persona, and he would have thought the man was more his age. He didn't know how old the cooks were but he knew they were all older than him so that meant Myungjun was even more older than him even if he didn't look it. He was cute. Not starlight stranger cute, but still cute. Like Jimin cute. Or Kunpimook cute.

"Want me to call you _hyung_?" Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way and Myungjun let out an exhasperated sigh. "Or maybe, Myungjun-ah." There was a lit to his voice that suggested he was serious but he snickered with the other cook and Jungkook couldn't tell. 

Myungjun hummed for a moment and an innocent look came over his face, something that smelled of danger as he smiled softy, blinking his wide eyes innocently at Seungcheol. "I'll call you oppa then."

Jungkook couldn't hide the smile from his lips when Seungcheol actually slipped, losing balance from where he was leaning against the counter and tumbled to the ground. The look on his face had been utterly priceless and Myungjun looked like he had just won _whatever_  they were doing.

"Myungjun." The pretty hostess popped her head through the swinging kitchen doors. "You have a table."

"Great!" He hopped on his feet and wiggled his fingers at Jungkook. "See you later, Jungkook." He slipped out the swinging doors with a grin on his face while Seungcheol tried to remain his balance, mumbling about too cute servers and heart attacks. 

Jungkook had to admit, Humans were kind of interesting when he actually paid attention to them. But with Myungjun gone, he didn't care to pay any more attention so he stuffed his buds back into his ears and went to work. It was while his phone was shuffling from one playlist to another that he caught a snatch of conversation from the cooks that piqued his interest. 

"Seriously, they said it was an animal."

"What kind of animal digs someone's heart out of their chest and then, like, eats it?" Seungcheol sounded slightly disturbed, the playfullness from earlier gone from his voice. 

Jungkook stood up straight and twisted his head slightly, glancing from the corner of his eye to see the other cook showing Seungcheol his phone. "Bears could do it."

"Dude, this is  _Seoul_. We don't have bears." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before he snatched up the new ticket coming from the printer. "Whatever it is, it's freaky. None of us should go out back by ourselves for awhile."

"You're worried about Myungjun."

"I'm worried about everyone."

The two of them became busy with orders so Jungkook turned back to his own work, wondering if maybe he should say something to Seokjin about what he saw a few weeks ago. He didn't want to think it had anything to do with what he witnessed but... something cold and hard settled in the pit of his stomach and he hoped the body they found wasn't someone Jungkook would recognize.

Like someone with a starlight smile and fluffy pink hair.


	2. Chapter 2

There were certain parts of Jungkook that missed Busan more than the others. He missed the freedom of turning and running through the forest with his family and friends, wind rushing through their fur. He missed the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. He missed the smell of the salt air. He missed the way the summer breeze felt against his flushed cheeks after chasing Jimin around all day. He missed the warmth of his mother's hands in his hair, the kindness in his father's voice. Jungkook missed many things and sometimes they all accumulated into one huge feeling of what Jimin called home sickness.

Jungkook didn't like that feeling at all. 

He loved his new family. He loved the warmth of Seokjin's smile and his sometimes overbaring care. He loved the wisdom Namjoon liked to share with him. He loved the sound of Jackon's and Kunpimook's laughter when they were up to no good. He loved the feel of Mingyu's hair through his fingers. He loved how Jimin would still crawl into his bed in the middle of the night and curl up against his side because he felt home sick sometimes and he still smelled like the forests they grew up in. He loved Hoseok's bright demeanour and Taehyung's always crazy stories. He loved how no matter what, Bin always seemed to have a smile on his face that always reached his eyes. Jungkook loved his pack but even so, he missed his family sometimes. 

Thinking about his pretty stranger had made it easier lately. Thinking about him made the bad thoughts go away and the good feelings to remain. He still didn't know what any of it meant. It'd been close to a month since their encounter and anytime Jungkook saw something remotely close to pink on the street, his heart rate kicked up. He thought, maybe, he'd run into him again. But Seoul was huge, too huge, and those chances were nearly impossible. It was a sickening feeling when he thought to hard about it so he tried to think of different things. 

Like how those lips curled up over his gums, crinkling his eyes in the corners. Or how his soft laughter made Jungkook's skin prickle. 

Mingyu said he was obsessed. 

Jungkook didn't think he was wrong. 

Was it possible to be obsessed with someone you only saw once? Was it... okay to be? Jungkook wasn't sure. He'd never... _felt_  like this before. He didn't know what it meant and he didn't know what to do about it. All he knew was he would give anything to see that man in person again and perhaps learn his name, at least. If he had his name, maybe it would be easier to find him. His scent was distinct and though Jungkook had the best nose in their whole pack aside from Taehyung, the city was too large, too full of scents and it was impossible to find him by that alone.

And Jungkook had thought about it. Looking for him. But he had nothing but the scent of the forest floor after the rain to go on and that wasn't the easiest way to find someone in a city as large as Seoul. 

Sometimes Jungkook tried not to think about him. Thinking about him made the tight feeling in his chest worse sometimes. It was like missing his family, like the feeling Jimin called home sick, but how could he miss someone he didn't know? It was all very strange to Jungkook and he wondered if maybe there was something _wrong_ with him. He wanted to ask Seokjin but everytime he gained the courage, it would melt away when the man smiled at him. How could he tell someone he considered a guardian that he thought something was wrong with him? Seokjin thought they were all perfect exactly how they were. He wouldn't understand, Jungkook convinced himself. 

Even Jimin didn't know the extent that Jungkook's slight obsession went to. No one knew how often he thought about the man, how he yeaned for him, wished for him. It was a feeling Jungkook couldn't describe and Mingyu had stopped asking questions after a while. Jungkook didn't have any new information. Just the memories of that night and his swirling emotional hurricane of thoughts. 

Perhaps he should stop thinking so much. 

Seokjin told him all the time he shouldn't spend so much time inside his head. 

Jungkook let out a soft sigh and rubbed a hand over his face, not really listening to the music thumping through his ears. The couch was comfortable enough, his body sprawled out over the length of it, head resting on a small pillow of support. His plan had been to nap a little bit before he had to go to work that night but his thoughts were getting in the way, keeping sleep at the edge of his horizon. 

Jungkook didn't have to hear to know he wasn't alone in the room. He could smell Taehyung somewhere near him and Jimin's scent was pretty fresh as well, the copper haired boy probably just getting home from work. Jungkook wanted to linger in his head for a while longer, let the thought of gummy smiles and soft laughter keep him warm but it was pointless really. What was he even doing? Dreaming about a human whose name he didn't even know, who he had met only once. 

There was movement at his side and Jungkook opened his eyes a sliver to see Jimin squatting down beside him, hand hovering just above his head like he was going to pet his hair only to be caught in the act. They stared at each other for a moment before Jimin relaxed slightly and dipped his short fingers into soft strands of jet black, carding through Jungkook's hair, sending tingles of pleasure through his scalp. 

Jungkook could tell something was wrong. Jimin's smile was a little tense, not entirely reaching his eyes and that made Jungkook open his eyes more, staring up at his friend in concern. With his other hand, Jimin plucked a bud from his ear, releasing hard guitar riffs to the rest of the living room. 

"Hyung wants to talk to us. All of us."

That couldn't be good. Jungkook nodded and Jimin pet through his hair one more time before he stood up so Jungkook could sit up, rubbing at his slightly puffy face to wake up more. He hadn't been sleeping but he'd been teetering on the edge for a while and it was best to be awake for whatever it was Seokjin had to tell them. The last time he called a family meeting, they moved to Seoul. Jungkook really _really_  hoped they weren't moving again. He was just starting to get settled.

Taehyung was indeed in the living room, curled up on the oversized recliner with Hoseok's phone in his hands, thumbs tapping away at some game with his tongue stuck between his teeth. His hair was lilac. Jungkook narrowed his eyes. When did that happen? Didn't he just see Taehyung this morning with blond hair? Or had he really been spacing out that much? No. Couldn't be. 

Jungkook wrapped up his earbuds and shut off his music, tucking everything away into the pockets of his black hoodie, slumping into the couch as he waited for everyone else to show up. Once Jimin was done putting his coat and shoes away, he joined Jungkook on the couch, sitting close enough to press their thighs together. Hoseok was next, bouncing down the stairs with Jackson and Kunpimook behind him. They were all smiling, laughing about something Jackson was joking about but Jungkook could see they were just as worried as the rest of them. Hoseok joined Taehyung, shoving the complaining wolf to the side to make room while Jackson and Kunpimook took the other oversized recliner. Bin and Mingyu were next, appearing from the kitchen with Seokjin and Namjoon. Bin had a slightly solemn look on his face and Jungkook didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Bin always smiled. Bin was always happy.

It didn't bode well. 

Mingyu and Bin joined them on the couch, Bin settled himself between Jimin and Mingyu and the room went quiet, all attention on Seokjin as he moved in front of the black TV, front and center. Namjoon stood off to the side, supporting his alpha but remaining silent so he could say what he needed to say.

Something cold dripped over Jungkook's spine like the prickle of a needle. 

"We're not moving again." Seokjin stated, his smile soft and concerned and the sigh of relief from everyone in the room managed to lighten the mood. "In case you were all concerned about that."

"Oh thank fuck." Taehyung blurt out.

"Language." Seokjin warned gently and Taehyung ducked his head in apology. 

"But what I'm about to announce isn't... It's not _good_  news." The room went silent once again, tenseness filling the air as Seokjin glanced around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "There was... an incident." He pursed his lips, like he was trying to piece his words together and everyone was silent, listening and waiting intently. "A few weeks ago, a body was found with it's heart ripped out."

The air in the room was cold enough to freeze water. 

"Now, we tried not to think to much of it. But it was in _our_  territory and it was near Jungkookie's work." All eyes were suddenly on him and Jungkook dropped his head. "One solitude incident isn't something to concern ourselves with. So Joonie and I kept it from all of you. Jungkook never spoke about it, so we thought it wasn't anything to worry about. But..." Seokjin trailed off, nibbling on his bottom lip as he glanced at Namjoon who nodded in encouragement. "As of this morning, there have been four bodies found in our territory."

"What... What does this mean?" Hoseok spoke up in the silence.

"It means there's a rogue in our territory and that's going to bring hunters breaking down doors." Namjoon hissed out softly, his brow furrowed and Seokjin clicked his tongue at him. 

"But... It's not _us_." Kunpimook sat up straighter, his eyes wide with the innocence of someone lucky enough to never have encountered a hunter. 

"Doesn't matter." Jackson mumbled through tight lips, reaching out to wrap an arm around the younger's shoulders, tucking him in close to his side. "Hunters shoot first and ask questions never."

"There is nothing to give away what we are to anyone. The only strange factor is the first one popping up behind where Jungkookie works." Seokjin's voice was soothing, firm but warm, gaining everyone's attention. 

Mingyu suddenly sat up. "Wait, Jungkook, didn't you-"

"No, shut up." The words came out as a growl and he didn't mean for them to. Immediately, he ducked his head in apology but Mingyu didn't seem upset about it. All eyes were him and it seemed now was the time to admit to what he had witnessed weeks ago. "I... might have run into the rogue."

"What?!" Taehyung nearly fell out of his chair. 

"Jungkook." Seokjin sounded surprised and even a little hurt, filling Jungkook with shame as he ducked his head again in submission. "You both kept this from us?"

Mingyu let out a soft grunt. "He didn't tell me it was a rogue wolf. He said it was a mugger."

"I _thought_  it was a mugger but... He..." Jungkook crinkled his nose as every detail from that night came rushing back to him, the rotten scent standing out the most. 

"What happened Jungkookie?" Seokjin's voice was soft. He wasn't angry just questioning and Jimin's hand curled in his own, squeezing softly with encouragement. 

"I was taking out the trash, like I do every night when we close and I heard... struggling." He tried to recall every detail he could, his eyes focusing on the floor as he played the events over in his mind. "It's a small alleyway where the dumpsters are. I hear cats fighting all the time or digging for food but this... was different. And then two people came running around the corner and... I don't know, there was some fighting and one of them was pinned to the wall..."

"Starboy." Mingyu stated and Jungkook wanted to bite him. 

"Wait this is about starboy?" Jimin whispered softly. 

"Who's starboy?" Taehyung questioned.

"Shush, please." Seokjin sighed softly and motioned for Jungkook to continue. 

"He... was human. The one who got pinned and I thought maybe he was about to get mugged or something so I stepped closer to help and I smelled..." Jungkook crinkled his nose at the memory, the rotten scent worse than anything he'd ever smelled before. "He was a wolf but he wasn't... there was something wrong with him, hyung." He lifted his eyes to meet Seokjin's stare. There was no judgement in those eyes so he continued. "He smelled... rotten. Like... he was sick, or dying, and his eyes weren't... I was afraid he'd kill the human so I barked at him and he ran. That's what happened."

"Was the human hurt?" Namjoon asked, something strange in his gaze Jungkook couldn't read. 

"His throat." Jungkook wrapped his own fingers around his throat like the rogue wolf had done to his stranger. "It left a bruise but, he was fine otherwise."

"He was the intended first kill then. You saved his life, Jungkook." Seokjin sounded a little proud of him but Jungkook didn't feel proud. He still had that sickening feeling that his stranger might be one of the bodies found. They did find a body in the alleyway behind his resturant only days afterwards and Jungkook couldn't get any information on who the person was. Not even their gender.

"I need everyone to be careful from now on. We don't know if it's one rogue or a few of them. I don't want any of you out past dark unless you have to be."

There was a murmur of agreement from the pack. 

Later that night, after everyone had been fed and Jungkook was home from his short shift at work, Jimin crawled into his bed. The older didn't say anything, didn't need to, just curled up against Jungkook's side and pressed his nose against his throat while Jungkook held him tightly. Even the mention of hunters had them all on edge and the only thing Jungkook could do to comfort his childhood friend was hold him. He hoped that was enough. 

* * *

Jungkook was wondering what Seokjin had made for dinner when Myungjun strode into the kitchen, his brows raised slightly and lips pursed in a straight line. He couldn't hear whatever the human said because of the music blasting through his ears but Myungjun wasn't talking to him so he thought it was fine he didn't hear. Jungkook turned back to the last pile of dishes he was putting away and hoped there was meat waiting for him at home. Seokjin's cooking was always the best but he had dinner every night at the same time and usually Jungkook wasn't home for it. Which meant he was stuck with leftovers and if there had been meat for dinner, Seokjin or Jimin were bound to save him some. He was looking forward to it but he wouldn't be too disappointed if there wasn't meat. Anything Seokjin made was amazing so Jungkook was looking forward to something tasty before bed. 

It was closing time and now that Jungkook was done with the dishes, all he had to do was take out the trash. For a moment, Jungkook thought about the stranger he met a few weeks ago, with bright eyes and bright hair and a beautiful smile. He thought about him a lot. Sometimes out of the blue for no reason and then sometimes because he wanted to think about him. Jungkook still didn't know what any of it meant but he figured that was fine. He could think about someone without feeling guilty about it. Even if he was thinking about that person almost all of the time. 

It wasn't a big deal. 

It wasn't.

Jungkook plucked his earbuds free to let them hang around his neck before he tied up his trash bag and tugged it free from the can. It was rather full but not too heavy for him to carry. There was already another bag by the back door from the cooks station and Jungkook planned on taking that out too. Everyone was still a little on edge after that body was found in the alley near the restaurant and Jungkook was the only one willing to take out the trash by himself. Sometimes one of the cooks would go with him, just in case. He didn't need them too but it seemed to make them feel better. If it eased their worries, Jungkook wouldn't complain. 

It was while he was lifting both bags in his hands and kicking at the back door to get it open when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Myungjun was strolling toward him with two bags of trash in his hands as well, a warm welcming smile on his lips. 

"Hi Jungkook. Have a good night?"

Jungkook nodded once, letting one corner of his mouth quirk up in what could be considered a smile. "Did you?"

"Yes! Made some serious bank." Myungjun grinned, his eyes turning to crescents and his cheeks bunching up while he tapped his wrist against the apron tied around his waist. 

Jungkook nodded and shifted to push his back against the door, keeping it open. "If you, um, leave them, I'll take them." He jutted his chin at the trash bags in Myungjun's hands. It was habit for most of the servers to leave the trash by the door for Jungkook to take out because no one wanted to go out there alone and he didn't mind. 

Myungjun blinked once at him before smiling again, showing off his top row of teeth. "I got it! We'll go together."

He didn't see a point in arguing so he nodded and shuffled out the door, holding it open with his elbow so Myungjun could follow along. His trash bags weren't as full and he was stronger than he looked. They nodded at each other once the door clicked shut and they started the walk toward the dumpsters. 

"Wah, it is creepy back here huh?" Myungjun spoke softly, crinkling his nose as he shuffled a little closer to Jungkook. "No wonder everyone stopped taking out the trash. Specially after..." He left it at that, knowing Jungkook would know what he meant. 

"Smells." Jungkook pointed out because it _did_  smell. It smelled like garbage and rotten food. Course that was no different than how it usually smelled. 

Myungjun laughed softly, but his laugh wasn't amused in any way. It sounded a little strained and unsure and when Jungkook glanced at him, he had his teeth in his lower lip and his eyes glancing about frantically. He was scared and Jungkook couldn't blame him. "Yeah. I think that's one of the reasons the girls keep making you take out our trash."

"I don't mind." Jungkook pointed out.

"You're so nice, Jungkook." Myungjun hummed and adjusted his hold on the bags in his hands. "But you shouldn't let them take advantage of you. That happens to nice people like us. People think they can walk all over us."

He sounded like he was speaking from experience but Jungkook could only nod. Myungjun was definitely a nice person from Jungkook's limited experience. He always smiled, always laughed, always did what was asked of him without complaint. He could see how a person like that would be taken advantage of but Jungkook didn't see Myungjun being the kind of person to let that happen to him. 

"You are very nice, Myungjun-ssi." Jungkook spoke softly and honestly, his eyes caught on the dumpsters they were heading to. 

"Yah~." Myungjun sighed, drawing out the sound as he rolled his shoulders. "I like being nice. I like helping people but sometimes they rub me the wrong way. I took this job because I like helping people and dealing with people but sometimes, ah, people are just mean."

"Rough night?" He asked, letting his eyes trail back to the human who was pouting slightly. 

"I know I'm nice and accommodating. And I'm cute, right?" He flashed Jungkook a smile before it was replaced with a pout. "But, I don't know, there was a customer tonight who I could just _not_  make happy. Everything was wrong. His tea, his food, his chair? How is that even possible? What am I supposed to do about his _chair_?" Myungjun huffed, his fingers tightening around the trash bags. "I got him a _new_  one and when that wasn't enough, I moved him and his wife to an entirely new _table_. But the lights were too bright even though the lights are exactly the same in the entire restaurant. And like, okay, I get people have sensitive eyes but he was just being a butt to be a butt and I know that because his wife left me a huge extra tip and apologized. Which, was really nice of her, like wow, but lady your husband is a butt and if I wasn't in uniform I would have punched his teeth out."

A soft bubble of laughter came up Jungkook's throat unbidden and when it slipped free, Myungjun glanced at him with wide eyes. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I-I can't see you punching someone, Myungjun-ssi. You're too nice." Jungkook stated honestly, hoping he didn't offended the other but Myungjun didn't look upset. More like he was faking it and that made Jungkook smile. 

"First off," Myungjun paused in his step, making Jungkook come to a halt as well, and wiggled a finger at him even though he still had his hands full. "Call me hyung. Secondly, I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

"I believe that. I just can't see you hurting someone." 

"Yah, you're as disrespectful as Seungcheol." Myungjun sighed heavily and hurried the last few steps to toss his bags into the dumpster. "That's okay though. Underestimating me is always someones downfall!" He flexed his arms and Jungkook couldn't help but laugh. He was cute, and funny, and when he started to laugh, it was bright and wonderful.

"I'm sorry you had a shitty customer, hyung." Jungkook said once his laughter had calmed down and he tossed the trash away. 

Myungjun hummed at him, hands on his hips and smiled brightly. "Thanks for listening." He reached out with one hand, careful at first before he patted Jungkook's shoulder gently. "You're a good friend, Jungkook. Let's go home, hm?"

Jungkook blinked in slight surprise and followed after Myungjun. A _friend_. Myungjun had just called him a friend and told him to call him hyung. He only called his pack members 'hyung' but really that was only because he'd never gotten close enough to anyone else. Myungjun was the friendly type and Jungkook wasn't sure if he meant anything special by calling Jungkook his friend but, it was special to Jungkook. 

He did like the older. He was warm and friendly and always had a smile on his face. Jungkook didn't mind speaking with him on occasion and he could easily consider the man a friend. Jimin made friends with the people from his work all the time. Taehyung too and even Mingyu had people from work that he kept in touch with on occasion. It wouldn't be so bad for Jungkook to have a friend. He wasn't sure what that entail but if it meant continuing the light friendship he had with Myungjun already than he was fine with it. 

He smiled at Myungjun when they said goodnight to one another, one of the smiles that spread up over his teeth and Myungjun promised to see him tomorrow. It was a good night and that night was made even better when he came home to find meat waiting for him for dinner. 

* * *

"Yo, Yoonjin." Seungcheol's voice was loud enough to break through Jungkook's music and he glanced to the side to see the female server pausing in grabbing some sauces from the container by the door. "Where's Myungjun? Thought he was on tonight." 

She shrugged, turning her head back to what she was doing. "He was but he didn't show up so I was called in."

"He sick?"

"Don't know. He didn't answer when May called him."

"He didn't show up yesterday either." Jungkook spoke up, popping a bud free from his ear because he remembered one of the other servers complaining about Myungjun not showing up and he hadn't thought much about it then. 

"That's... weird." Seungcheol crinkling his nose and waved a hand at Jungkook. "Call him or something."

Jungkook blinked before pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah he likes you, maybe he'll pick up."

"That's under the assumption I actually have his number."

Seungcheol looked surprised for a moment and curled his hands over the server shelf so he could lean through the gap, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You don't have his number?"

"No." Jungkook stated. "Don't you?"

Seungcheol snorted softly and shook his head. "He won't give me the time of day, man."

"May has it." Wonwoo spoke up from the other side of the cook line. "Hostess has to have all the employee's numbers."

"Yah, one of you call him cause I'm missing a hot date to cover his cute butt." Yoonjin grumbled, flicking the tail of her ponytail over her shoulder as she slipped through the swinging doors. 

"Jungkook, you go get it."

Jungkook whirled around in surprise, his eyes slightly wide. "What? Why?"

"Come on kid, I know you're awkward and shit but this is important." Seungcheol did look truly worried and after the conversation Seokjin had with them the other night, Jungkook was starting to worry slightly too. "I've got food to make and he has a higher chance of answering you than me."

Jungkook wasn't so sure about that but he didn't think it was his place to argue. He nodded and shuffled away from his station, drying his hands off on his apron as he slipped out of the kitchen. The restaurant wasn't that busy considering it was the inbetween time, After lunch and before dinner, so he hurried up to the hostess station and hoped he could get his mouth to work properly in order to accomplish this. 

May was a pretty girl, with large sparkling eyes and pure blond hair. She was foreign from what Jungkook knew but he didn't know where she was from. She spoke perfect Korean though and that was all he needed to know. She was sitting on a small stool behind the counter, her focus on her phone when he approached and when she noticed him, she gasped in soft surprise and jumped to her feet. 

"Jungkook, Hi, how are you? What can I do for you?" Her smile was bright and she seemed eager to help so that eased the nerves throbbing in his stomach. 

"Myungjun...hyung." He spoke softly and her expression softened at the name. 

"Yeah, I don't know. I called him from the work phone and nothing. Same thing yesterday. It's not like him to skip work, let alone skip work without letting anyone know what's going on."

"You have his number?"

"Hm? Oh yeah." She twisted around to tug open a drawer behind the counter and pulled out a binder. "I have everyone's numbers here in case we need them. Um, let's see." She sat it down on the counter and started flipping through until she found what she needed. "He said it's his cell and he always has it on him. Which, is why him not answering is weird?" She shrugged with a sigh and turned the book around so the numbers weren't upside down for him anymore. "But if you want to try calling him, go ahead." She smiled softly, leaning her elbows on the counter as Jungkook tugged out his phone and typed in the number next to _Kim Myungjun._ "Personally, I think Seungcheol is really worried his little ray of sunshine hasn't come into work."

Jungkook was kind of worried too but he didn't say so. He saved the number in his contacts and thanked her softly as she closed the book and tucked it away where it belonged. She opened her mouth to say something more but her attention shifted over his shoulder and she plastered on that work smile. They had customers so Jungkook hunched his shoulders and attempted to slink away back to the kitchen. 

"Hello!" She greeted warmly.

"Yeah, Hi, Is Kim Myungjun here?" The words were said in a rush and Jungkook stopped in his tracks, shifting to glance over his shoulder and for a moment, his entire world came to a stop. Pink, that was pink hair. But then his world started rolling again because... it wasn't his stranger. No, this kid was too short. The hair was the right color, and the eyes were similiar, the nose and chin and jaw too but... It wasn't him. His rounded cheeks were flushed like he'd been running and May looked a little stunned for a moment before she shook her head. 

"Sorry, he's not in today."

"Shit." The guy cursed under his breath, his eyes glancing around the entryway of the restaurant frantically. "Did he call, or anything? I _know_  he was supposed to work today."

May hummed softly, her face taking on a concerned expression. "No, I'm sorry. He hasn't called and we can't seem to be able to get in touch with him."

"How do you know him?" Jungkook asked without thought, catching the pink haired guy's attention. Jungkook's heart throbbed for a second because that _gaze_  was familiar. But this guy was too short, his voice too light. But damn did he look a lot like his stranger.

"He's my friend. I haven't seen him since Thursday. He's not at his apartment and he won't answer his phone." It was obvious this man was worried, the corners of his lips turned down into a frown but there was something else in his gaze. Something like... anger. 

"He was here Thursday." May spoke up. "He worked till close. He walked me to my bus stop." She hummed. "He was fine when we parted and then... he didn't show up the next day." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my god, you don't think-"

"Yeah, I do." 

"Police, we should call-"

"They can't do shit." The pink haired boy hissed and snatched his phone from his pocket. "Four fucking bodies and they haven't done shit. Why do we have to do everything ourselves?" He mumbled to himself, tapping at the screen of his phone before holding the phone to his ear. "Thanks for your help." He tossed to May, who nodded slightly stunned, before turning back to his phone. "Yeah, Yoongi-hyung, he's not here. This is fucking _bad_ , hyung, if anything happens to him-" The rest of his words were cut off as the door closed behind him and Jungkook didn't have that great of a feeling in his stomach. 

"That was... weird." May let out a puff of air. 

Jungkook was moving before he thought about it. He slipped back into the kitchen, ripped off the apron over his head and clutched his phone tightly in his hand. He didn't hesitate to press the call button on Myungjun's number and waited patiently as it rang, hoping, praying, he picked up. A cold sweat was forming at the back of his neck and it _couldn't_  be as bad as he thought, rihgt? But the pink haired guy mentioned the four bodies and... what were the chances? It couldn't be true. Jungkook's hands were shaking as he cradled his phone to his ear. 

"Yo Jungkook, yo, kid what's wrong. You're shaking. What the hell happened?"

He ignored Seungcheol's questioning and listened at the dial tone on the other line. Myungjun's voicemail kicked in, his voice bright and happy.

_"Hiii~. Myungjun couldn't answer at the moment but! Leave something and maybe he'll call you back if you're lucky!"_

"Myungjun-hyung." Jungkook's voice came out more shaky then he intended and he didn't notice Seungcheol tossing himself over the counter to come to his side. "I-It's Jungkook. You should answer your phone. Everyone's worried about you. It's okay if your sick, just let us know okay? We need to know you're okay. C-Call me back, on this number. So we know you're okay." _Please be okay_. 

"Something bad is happening, isn't it?"

"Yah, Wonwoo, I think so."

Myungjun didn't call Jungkook back that night and when Jungkook crawled into Jimin's bed for the first time since they moved to Seoul, the older didn't push him away. Jimin just wrapped his arms around him tightly and told him it would be okay, even if he didn't know the reason why Jungkook's hands were shaking so violently.

* * *

It was the next morning when Jungkook decided to say something. Seokjin was at the stove, pushing eggs around in a pan to make sure they scrambled properly and Taehyung was slumped in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, his eyes heavy from sleep but he was up and ready for work either way. Namjoon was at the table too, newspaper in hand as he read from it and sipped his coffee. Jimin was in the shower, Jackson and Kunpimook were in the living room, Hoseok was pouring himself a glass of juice, Bin was in one chair next to Jungkook, carefully stuffing his face with fluffy rice while he read from one of Namjoon's books. Mingyu was in the chair on Jungkook's other side, slumped over the table with his head buried in his folded arms because he was _tired_  and Seokjin let him. He'd get a spatula to his head soon if he didn't wake up though. 

"One of my co-workers is missing."

The words tumbled like rocks from Jungkook's mouth to land on the table and settle between all of them. Namjoon peered over the edge of his paper, Taehyung jerked awake and Bin froze in shovelling more food in his mouth. 

"What was that, Jungkookie?" Seokjin asked softly, gently, turning away from the stove slowly.

"His name is Kim Myungjun and he's missing."

Namjoon moved quicker than Jungkook had ever seen, snatching up his phone from the table to quickly thumb through it. Seokjin turned off the stove and moved the eggs away from the heat. Mingyu twisted his head to stare up at him with wide eyes and Bin put his chopsticks down. 

"He didn't show up to work yesterday, or the day before, he won't answer his phone and that's unusual. The hostess was the last person to see him, Thursday night. He walked her to her bus stop, waited for her to get on and that was the last any one saw him. Her stop in in our territory. His apartment building is in our territory. His friend came into the restaurant yesterday looking for him and said his apartment was empty and he hasn't answered his phone. His friend was really worried, said something about the four bodies found because our hostess mentioned calling the police and..."

There was a soft hand on the back of his neck, warm fingers soothing into the tense skin but Jungkook couldn't relax. The words came free from his mouth almost as if he was automated to say them. They were emotionless but they were important and Jimin's hand on the back of his neck didn't help the sinking feeling in his chest. 

"Jungkookie..." Jimin sounded worried, concerned, but Jungkook had to talk, had to get this out. 

"He called me his friend once and I need to find him."

"There's no mention of a new body." Namjoon mumbled, eyes locked on his phone.

"So he could still be alive." Mingyu sat up, wide awake and alert, his hand curling around one of Jungkook's shaking fists pressed into his thighs. 

"That's assuming it's the rogue." Bin pointed out. 

"It's best to assume it is." Hoseok sighed heavily, leaning back against the counter with a hand over his face. "I thought the hunters would take care of this."

"It's our territory." Seokjin stated. "Perhaps it is up to us to take care of it."

"We don't even know what we're dealing with." Namjoon stated, dropping his phone to the table to rub at his temple. "I've looked into it the best I can but there's so much information the public isn't privy to. I don't know if it's one rogue or a whole pack of them. And if we put ourselves in the middle of the rouges and the hunters, we're bound to suffer for it."

"There's a five day window between the victims going missing till their bodies show up." Taehyung spoke up suddenly, his brow furrowed as he stared at the table. "If it is a rogue, the same one, Jungkookie's friend only has one more day."

Jungkook grit his teeth so hard he heard his jaw crack and the feeling in his stomach surged up his throat, hot, burning, blazing. Jungkook didn't know Myungjun very well. But he did know Myungjun smiled no matter how rude a customer was to him. He knew Myungjun smiled like the world wasn't out to get him. Myungjun laughed like he'd never known sadness in his entire lifetime. He smiled and he laughed and he was much too bright to be snuffed out. He certainly didn't deserve to have his still beating heart ripped from his chest.

"Jungkook." Seokjin's voice was firm, and demanded attention, so he snapped his head up, meeting his alpha's eyes. "I know he is your friend but don't go looking for him. We can't afford to lose you to hunters who shoot first and never ask questions." Seokjin's words were not a suggestion. They were a demand. One he couldn't disobey. He bowed his head, anger fuming up the back of his neck but he nodded, having no choice but to. 

* * *

Jungkook hadn't said a word since Seokjin's demand. Jimin had tried to get him to talk before he left for work, had tried to get him to smile but anger was fuming quietly in the pit of Jungkook's stomach and he didn't _want_  to smile. He didn't want to feel better. A rogue wolf had someone he considered a friend and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about it because his alpha told him not to. Like some _child._  Deep down, Jungkook knew Seokjin was just trying to protect him but the anger won out in the end. For the first time since joining the pack, the alpha genes running through Jungkook were screaming at him to _do something. Deny. Disobey._  Aside from Seokjin, he was the only other alpha but he bent to the older because he was wise, knew what he was doing and Jungkook was young. But for once, he didn't think his alpha was right. 

Jungkook sliently fumed for the rest of the day and all his way to work. Everyone was quiet when he entered the restaurant. May's eyes were red like she'd been crying and Seungcheol didn't even look at him. They knew, they all knew what was going on but no one was doing anything about it. And the only fucking thing Jungkook could do was his _job._  He could only hope that Myungjun's pink haired friend knew what he was doing and found him before it was too late. It was all he could do. 

He went about his shift with shaking hands and a sick stomach but he didn't break anything and honestly, that was fucking miracle. The servers didn't really say much to anyone in the kitchen and Seungcheol was so quiet, Jungkook almost forget he was there. It was unnerving really and Jungkook hoped Myungjun knew he had so many people that cared about him. He kept the staff laughing, kept smiles on peoples faces and he was missed. He had customers asking for him, people who cared and Jungkook hoped somehow, someway, he would be okay. 

He was putting his muscles to good use for once in the back room, scrubbing the pots and pans from that morning that the prep cooks had to use. It was a nomral part of his job and he was thankful he spent most of his life running through the woods because he couldn't see how a normal human could get all this baked on shit off the metal. Soaking them was the best thing to do but even then, shit still liked to cling. He was scrubbing at one particular hard spot on the inside of a pot when May popper her head in the room, confusion on her face before she spotted him.

"Jungkook, there's someone here to see you."

Jungkook crinkled his nose in confusion and pulled away from the sink, shaking his dripping hands for a moment before drying them on his apron. "Who?" Maybe it was a pack member? Jimin coming by to check on him, make sure he was actually still at work and obeying orders. It wouldn't surprise him. 

May shrugged and it was obvious she had reapplied her makeup since Jungkook arrived that afternoon. Her eyes weren't as red and she looked to be handling everything better. "Didn't say his name."

"Okay. I'm coming."

May flashed him a forced smile before she slipped out of the room to return to her post. Jungkook took his time to fill the pot back up with scorching hot water in hopes that it would help clean it. Once that was done, he left the room and passed through the kitchen, catching Seungcheol's eyes for just a moment and what he saw there made something in his stomach twist painfully. He ducked his head, hair falling into his eyes as he left through the swinging doors. He didn't smell any of his pack members as he left the server's station and moved toward the front of the restaurant. He didn't smell much of anything other than how the place usually smelled and that made him more curious as to who could be asking for him by name. 

When he turned the corner, his entire world came to a crashing halt, breath froze in his throat, body stuck with tense muscles and all he could do was _stare._

Standing in front of the counter May was sitting behind, with his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket and his pink hair a slightly tossled mess atop his head was _him._  Jungkook could _smell_  him. It was light, an undernote to the rest of the restaurant, but the scent of home was much too familiar to be ignored. His starlight stranger had a soft curl of a smile to his lips but he looked anything but happy. His brow was furrowed in the middle slightly and though he was listening to May talk by nodding his head occasionally, he obviously wasn't actually paying that much attention. 

Jungkook lurched forward and stumbled into the entryway, catching their attention and he wished he could control himself better but his hands were _shaking_  and _he_  was in front of him again, glancing at him with those twinkling dark eyes. Jungkook inhaled deeply, taking in as much of that intoxicating scent as he could and he visibly shivered, closing his eyes for just a second and when he opened them again, the pink haired man was watching him with slight amusement on his face, a brow perked and his head tilted slightly. 

"I just knew you had to mean our Jungkookie."

Jungkook blinked, glancing at her before his eyes were drawn back to the man in front fo him. "You never got my name."

"No, you know I thought going around asking for an obnoxiously tall asshole with arms the size of fists and a pretty baby face with a charming smile would be easy to find but," The man shrugged, letting out a soft sigh. "This is the fourth place I've been to."

"Jeon Jungkook." He stumbled out, heat curling over the tips of his ears but he didn't _care_. He found his stranger. No, his stranger found _him_. Came looking for _him._  

The man pursed his lips for a moment, a rather cute expression before he nodded. "Min Yoongi. You got a minute?" He motioned to the door with his elbow. "Gotta ask you something."

_Yoongi. His name was Yoongi_. Jungkook wanted to beam, his chest bursting with a wamrth he'd never felt before but oh, he could get used to it. He nodded without thinking. They weren't too busy, he could spare a few minutes.

"Cool. Won't keep him long." Yoongi threw over his shoulder at May before he pushed out the door, holding it open for Jungkook to follow. 

They left the restaurant together, Yoongi huddling in on himself as he led Jungkook around the side alleyway so they were out of the wind. Jungkook followed without complaint, his heart pounding in his chest because _Yoongi. He found Yoongi._

"So, uh," Yoongi turned around to face him once they were out of the wind and they had the privacy to talk off the main sidewalk. There was something on his face, something Jungkook couldn't quite read but he waited patiently and listened intently. "I need to ask you about the night we met. It's kind of important." Jungkook nodded. "Okay so, do you remember anything... in particular about the guy you scared off?"

Other than him being a wolf? Jungkook narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I never really got a good look at his face, you know. Not till he had his damn hand around my throat but it was too fucking dark to see anything. I need to know if you, I don't know, noticed something?" Yoongi looked frustrated, like he knew what he was asking wasn't easy but it was important. 

"He was Korean?" Jungkook offered. "And taller than you. Not as tall as me but, only by a little. And well-built too."

"Yeah that doesn't help." Yoongi sighed softly, bringing up a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. He looked stressed, Jungkook thought. His shoulders were tense, his fingers were curled slightly and there wasn't a single relaxed muscle in his face. "You remember anything specific? Like a tattoo or something? I know it's a stupid question but-"

"His eyes were gold." Jungkook blurted out, startling Yoongi for only a second before the man relaxed.

"Yeah?" Something flashed across Yoongi's face much too quickly for Jungkook to read it. 

"Yeah. Is this..." Jungkook frowned slightly. "Why are you asking?"

Yoongi waved a hand at him, dismissing his question as he turned to glance down the alleyway. "Trying to find him is all. Don't worry about it."

And then it dawned on Jungkook. The rogue wolf who attacked Yoongi was probably the same thing ripping out hearts and leaving the bodies for people to find. Which meant he was also the rogue wolf that took Myungjun. And Myungjun's pink haired friend had said Yoongi-hyung....

"Is this about Myungjun-hyung?"

Yoongi's shoulders went up in alarm and he snapped his head to look at Jungkook with slightly wide eyes. "You know Myungjun?"

"He... We work together."

"Oh." Yoongi's lips popped after the word. "Makes sense then."

"Are you looking for him?" Something hot surged through Jungkook and he took a step forward. "Do you know that other pink haired man who came in looking for him?"

Yoongi sighed softly and crunched up his face. "Look, kid, don't get yourself involved okay. We-"

"He's my friend too." Jungkook stated, that same burning feeling coursing strongly through him. He sure _felt_  a lot more lately than he had in a long time. Myungjun had called him a friend. And a friend meant family. And Jungkook had a strong sense of protection for people he cared about. 

"Yeah, I get that but this is bigger-"

"I don't care. I want to help."

Yoongi frowned, perhaps a little ticked off that Jungkook kept interrupting him but he just sighed and ran a hand through his hair liked he'd been doing it too much lately. "Then don't get involved."

"I'm already involved." Jungkook shifted around to untie his apron from around his waist and then he pulled it off over his head. "If you're going to look for Myungjun-hyung, I'm going with you." The scorching hot blaze of defiance didn't actually feel that good but Jungkook powered through it. 

"We're not..." Yoongi groaned and rubbed his cheek with his fist. "Look, we know where he is. I came to ask you if you remembered anything because it's that fucking guy who took him. I needed to be sure I wasn't just seeing those fucking eyes okay. Not everyday you see a bastard with _gold_  eyes."

"You know where he is?" Jungkook mumbled through numb lips.

Yoongi met his gaze and for a moment, Jungkook thought he could see the universe in that dark abyss. For a moment, it looked like Yoongi had lived through a hundred lives and suffered through each one but then it was gone, replaced with a wall he couldn't break through. "Maybe."

"I'm going with you."

"Kid-"

"My name is Jungkook and Myungjun-hyung is my friend and I can handle myself better than you think I can." 

It took a few minutes of staring each other down, Jungkook determined and Yoongi stubborn but eventually, Yoongi's shoulders dropped and he let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I can't tell you what to fucking do."

Jungkook fucking _beamed_. His lips tugged up over his too big for his mouth teeth and his eyes crinkled in the corners and Yoongi seemed slightly stunned. "Thanks, hyung. Just let me get my coat."

"You just going to leave work?"

"It's for Myungun-hyung, they'll understand." Jungkook nodded with confidance and turned out of the alleway, pausing to make sure Yoongi was following before he headed back to the restaurant. May looked up in surprise when they entered but she didn't say anything when Yoongi followed him back into the kitchen. 

Seungcheol, on the other hand, was another story. He didn't say anything when he spotted Jungkook but when Yoongi follwed him through the swinging doors, the cook popped his head through the space at the serving station and narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I have to leave early." Jungkook stated, knowing Seungcheol and Wonwoo were both listening. He tossed his dirty apron in the hamper near the back room before snatching up his coat, slipping on the black fabric effortlessly. 

"Where are you going?" Seungcheol came around the cook line to stare suspiciously at Yoongi who just stared back at him like he wasn't bothered. 

"It's important. I can't say."

"Look, kid, you can't just _leave-_ "

"It's about Myungjun-hyung." Jungkook _knew_  Seungcheol would understand and by the way his eyes almost popped out of his skull, Jungkook knew he had him. 

"Well, in that case." The new voice startled both Jungkook and Seungcheol and they all turned to the man strolling around from behind the cook line. Jungkook hadn't noticed him back there with Wonwoo before and for a split second, Jungkook was afraid he might lose his job because this was his _manager_  but Myungjun was more important than some damn job so the fear passed quickly. 

Jinyoung had a smile on his face, one that wasn't threatening like it usually was and that was a slight relief. He reached out to pat Jungkook's shoulder gently as he came to a stop beside him. "Bring him back will you. I miss his soft singing while he cleans. It's soothing."

Jungkook stared at the man in confusion before he realized he was getting permission to leave. He nodded enthusiastically and tucked his phone away in the pocket of his coat, shifting to zip it up part way. 

"Bring him back, Jungkook." Seungcheol stated, his face slightly solemn but there was hope there and Jungkook nodded, bowing his head slightly before he grabbed Yoongi's wrist and tugged him out of the kitchen.

Yoongi didn't fight his grip until they were out of the restaurant and he only gave a slight flick of his wrist to pull free. "Shit, I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Do you?" Jungkook questioned, glancing around the darkening sidewalk. Should he text home and let them know he might be late? 

"Probably more than you."

"Do you have silver?"

Yoongi paused in his step, leading Jungkook down the sidewalk in a direction he had never been because it was the opposite of where his bus stop was. Something flickered across that pretty face again and Jungkook couldn't _read_  it. "For what?"

Jungkook crinkled his nose and realized he might have said too much. "Nevermind. Where are we going?"

"My place first. To get shit." 

Jungkook nodded in agreement and followed his starlight stranger obediently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, Myungjun. I love you.

Apparently when Yoongi said "my place" he literally meant his apartment, in a completely different district and way out of Jungkook's pack's territory. They arrived there by car, a small black vehicle that was definitely foreign but Yoongi called his 'baby'. And Yoongi was a pretty good driver in Jungkook's opinion though he didn't have much to base it on. None of his pack members had a license and they sure didn't have any cars. They took buses and trains to get where they needed to go and Jungkook had never actually been in a car until Yoonig opened to door for him and told him to climb in. 

It was... an interesting experience. 

Not just the car ride. But being in Yoongi's presence. 

Jungkook had thought he would never see the man again, let alone learn his name. But there he was, tapping his long bony fingers against the steering wheel and Jungkook... He wasn't sure what was going on with his hormones but they were all over the place. His heart wouldn't calm down and the wolf inside of him was pacing and whining, like it wanted something but Jungkook didn't know _what_. It was patient though, waiting until Jungkook could figure it out. 

Min Yoongi was as stunning as Jungkook's memories recalled and even more so. The sun was setting but there was enough light left for Jungkook to get a better look at the man. His profile was fascinating, the shape of his eyes, the jut of his jaw, the rounded tip of his nose, the way his lips naturally pursed. His skin was so pale, giving him a tender aura that Jungkook knew not to be true. There were scars on the amount of skin he could see, his hands, his neck, his face, his wrists. Some were small, maybe from a long time ago and most of them centered around his hands and boney wrists. There was a deep scar though, the tip of it peeking from the neck of his jacket to disappear down the back of his shoulder. Jungkook wondered the story behind it, wondered if he'd ever get to hear it. 

Yoongi must have noticed him staring because when he glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he didn't seem all that surprised to meet Jungkook's eyes straight on. He didn't seem distrubed by his staring, only squinted one eye before returning his gaze to the road. Maybe he was used to being stared at, maybe he didn't mind it being Jungkook staring at him so much. Jungkook didn't know but he did know that he could watch Yoongi for the rest of his life. The subtle tick of his lips, the slight curl of his fingers, every small insignificant detail stood out to Jungkook like a light in a fog. 

Min Yoongi was an interesting man and Jungkook wanted to know everything about him. 

They didn't speak during the ride. Jungkook didn't know what to say, all his words and questions stuck in the back of his throat and Yoongi seemed content to keep the silence. It wasn't awkward by any means, which was really saying something when Jungkook was involved. Awkward silences were his speciality and yet there he was, with a man he was meeting for the second time and the air wasn't tense or strange between them at all. Maybe Yoongi was the type to stay calm and collected in all types of situations. Either way, Jungkook enjoyed it, found himself relaxing more into the leather seats of the car than he would with any other stranger. 

He also appreciated the soft thump of hip-hop coming through the speakers, just enough to keep the ringing out of the silence. Yoongi had good taste in music and that was a plus in Jungkook's book. He wanted to talk music with him, ask him who they were listening to so he could find them and listen to them on his own later too. He wanted to know what notes Yoongi preferred, what styles and genres and if he was as open as Jungkook when it came to music. He wanted to know if Yoongi sang or spoke along with his music when he was alone, and if that deep voice sounded as good as Jungkook thought it would when he sang. He wanted to know everything, even if it didn't seem all that important to know. 

The apartment building they pulled up too didn't look all that bad. It wasn't a townhouse, like where Jungkook lived, but the outside was clean and the parking garage was sparse. Each parking space had a number and Yoongi pulled into one that Jungkook assumed belonged to him. There was an elevator that they took to the fourth floor that creaked a little bit and Jungkook didn't like the dropping feeling in his stomach it gave him so he was glad when the mirror doors slid open to a clean empty hallway with doors on either side. He'd never been inside an apartment building before, so it was interesting to see as he followed behind Yoongi obediently. The carpet was a little dirty and there was the scent of musk in the air but it could have been worse, Jungkook supposed. 

They came to a stop in front of a wooden door with the same number as the parking space Yoongi had used. 412, Jungkook committed to memory. But instead of opening the door or even pulling out a key to unlock it with, Yoongi rapped his knuckles against the wood in three rapid beats. There were a few seconds of silence before movement came from the other side of the door. Locks unclicked, and even a chain lock came undone, before the door swung open to reveal the shorter pink haired man that said he was Myungjun's friend. 

"Where the hell have you been?" The man grumbled under his breath, twisting to hurry back inside only to pause once his eyes caught on Jungkook. He peered up at him with narrowed eyes, his nose crinkling and his lips turned into a frown. "What's he doing here?"

Yoongi shrugged past the shorter male, leaving Jungkook to follow after him. "He insisted on coming and I don't have the patience to tell him to fuck off."

"You're weak for cute faces, hyung." The other man said with a sigh, leaving the door open for Jungkook as he followed after Yoongi. 

Jungkook entered the apartment slowly, shutting the door quietly behind himself as the other two shuffled into the main area of the apartment. It wasn't that large, from what Jungkook could see, but it was organized and clean. 

"Yeah, whatever. Jihoon, Jungkook. Jungkook, Jihoon." Yoongi flicked a hand between them before dropping down into a squat at the coffee table, peering at the papers spread over it. 

Jihoon gave Jungkook a good once over before he nodded and moved to join Yoongi, choosing to sit on the old worn leather couch instead of squatting down. Looking at the two of them, Jungkook couldn't help but think maybe they were related. The pink hair wasn't natural, of course, but the slope of their cheeks, the eyes, the hands. They were similar enough to share some genes. 

"If you came to help get your ass over here so we can figure this out." Jihoon mumbled, not bothering to look at Jungkook as he peered at the map spread over the coffee table. 

Jungkook nodded and approached them, coming to a stop near Yoongi as he glanced down at the map as well. "Are you two related?"

They glanced up at him at the same time and Jungkook blinked in slightly surprise. Their expressions were identical, slight amusement blended with something else he couldn't read. He was usually so good at reading people too. 

"Sort of." Jihoon answered, dropping his eyes to the map once more. 

"Same mom. Different dads. Min." Yoongi pointed to himself before nudging Jihoon's knee. "Lee."

"Why is he here again?" Jihoon asked, agitation clearly starting to buzz through him. 

"Myungjun-hyung is my friend and I want to help." Jungkok stated honestly and when Jihoon cut his eyes at him, he almost felt like backing down. But he held his ground and meet the boy's stare with as much confidance as he could. After a moment, Jihoon nodded and picked up a pen from the table, leaning over the map to circle something. 

"The more help the better. We've narrowed it down to this area. I searched here earlier and I didn't find anything unusual." Jihoon starting moving the pen so Jungkook ducked down like Yoongi, peeering over to see what he was doing. 

It was a map of the area Jungkook lived in. He recognized the red star Jihoon had drawn as the resturant where he worked and there was a large circle almost exactly the size of his pack's territory. 

"Hyung's been tracking how this guy's been killing. Where his hunting grounds are and where he feels comfortable. He wouldn't stray far from his comfort zone, he's too juvenile for that."

Jungkook glanced up in confusion. "How do you know it's this particular guy?"

"Because he's-"

"We just do." Yoongi cut off his brother, earning a soft glare. They glared at each other for a minute, something communicating between them before it passed. "Just trust us on this, okay."

"He should know what he's getting into." Jihoon argued softly. 

"We're not discussing this." Yoongi stated.

"Fine." Jihoon dropped it and started tapping his pen against the paper. "We don't have time to argue, Myungjun-hyung's got less than twelve hours." He sighed heavily, worry evident in his features as he pointed at a spot on the map. "Hyung and I have checked every place someone could hide a prisoner in this area except this last place. It's an old warehouse with apartments at the top but an entire bottom half that hasn't been touched in years. The walls are thick and old and no one would hear someone scream."

Jungkook squinted at the place Jihoon was pointing and for a moment, he though maybe it was near his house. But he didn't know how to read a map and he didn't know the exact name of the street he lived on so he brushed it off. He didn't want to think that Myungjun had been so close to his home all this time anyway. It was bad enough to think Myungjun was still in his territory and he didn't know it. 

"It's our last shot. If he's not there..."

"He'll be there." Yoongi confirmed, standing up straight to snatch up a duffle bag from beside the couch. He placed it on the map and unzipped it while Jihoon rubbed at his face, trying to reel in his emotions. Jungkook could only imagine what he was going through. His friend was in danger and Jihoon was obviously worried but instead of sitting back and waiting for someone to do something, he was stepping up to do it. Even if he was scared. 

Jungkook watched with wide eyes as Yoongi pulled out an assortment of handguns from the duffle bag and it suddenly dawned on him that maybe there really was a lot more to Min Yoongi than he first assumed. Jihoon took one of the guns Yoongi offered, a smaller one that fit into his palm easily and Jungkook didn't know a damn thing about guns but by the way the two of them were holding them, it was obvious they did. 

"Are... you two part of a gang?"

Jihoon snorted softly as he shoved a clip into his pistol. "Hear that hyung? He thinks you're a ganster."

"Shut up."

"Swag."

Yoongi grimaced and tossed more bullets into his brother's awaiting lap. "I will fucking pistol whip you, shut up." With a roll of his eyes, he turned to Jungkook. "No, we're not in a gang. We just know how to live in this world, okay? You ask too many questions."

"It'd be a lot easier if we just told him-"

"The less he knows the better." Yoongi cocked one of the pistols, looking it over with skilled hands and eyes before shoving it into the belt of his jeans, hiding it with his jacket. "You know how to shoot a gun?"

"Uh, no."

Yoongi nodded like he expected that answer and started digging around in the duffle bag while Jihoon found a place to hide his gun. For a minute, Jungkook wasn't entirely sure what he was getting himself into. He knew they were about to take on a rogue wolf but... simple handguns weren't going to stop it. But he couldn't _say_  that because Jihoon and Yoongi were smart. Street smart. They'd pick up on the fact that he knew way more than a normal human should and that could lead to issues. So Jungkook had to play dumb, it was easier that way. 

"Here. I don't want you getting in the middle of this anyway." Yoongi tossed something at him and Jungkook's reflexes acted before he could think. "So just in case."

Furrowing his brow, Jungkook took in the dagger and sleeve Yoongi had thrown him. The handle was some type of wood, old and carved with words he couldn't understand. Wrapping his fingers around the handle, Jungkook carefully slipped the blade free from it's sleeve and he could only stare in slight surprise at the glistening silver blade. When he glanced up at Yoongi in question, the man quirked one corner of his mouth in a smile. 

"You said silver, right?"

"What?" Jihoon snapped his head up.

"It's old but sharp. Be careful with it. I'm hoping you won't need it but I'd rather you be armed then go in there unprotected."

Carefully Jungkook slipped the dagger back into its sleeve and stood up straight, tying the loose strings around a belt loop so the dagger could hang at his side, within reach should he need it. Good thing the handle was wood or he would have been fucked right then and there. He had natural weapons, claws and fangs but he didn't plan to use those. Not when Jihoon and Yoongi might think him a monster too. 

"What's the plan?" Jihoon asked as he got to his feet, shuffling over into the clean kitchen to pick up his phone from the counter. 

"No matter what, you do what I say, got it? Both of you." Yoongi snapped his eyes to Jihoon who rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Jihoon, this shit's dangerous."

"I know how to fire a gun."

"You've never done this before. Follow my fucking lead or stay in the car."

Jihoon's cheeks puffed out for a second before he nodded slightly. "Yeah, okay, got it. Let's just save my fucking friend okay?"

"He's going to be fine, Jihoon."

"He better fucking be."

* * *

As far as Jungkook understood it, Yoongi knew what he was doing. Maybe he wasn't part of a gang but it was obvious he had knowledge in things that weren't exactly all that legal. But for the time being, Jungkook didn't ask questions. They had an important task at hand and saving Myungjun was their top priority. And Jungkook was slightly in awe of Yoongi, anyway. He knew the guy was kind of a badass, considering he looked a rogue wolf in the face and smirked at him without fear, but handling a gun, planning how to take down that same rogue wolf, was a whole new game. Not to mention it was obvious Yoongi was doing this for his brother, to help him save his friend.  

That was admirable. 

On the drive to the warehouse, Jungkook sent Jimin a quick text. Yoongi had told him he didn't know how long it would take them to work all this shit out so he thought it would be a good idea to let someone from home know he might be late. With Seokjin having them all on curfew, Jungkook wasn't sure how well it would go over but it was too late to turn back now. He'd already loopholed his way past Seokjin's orders. Techincally he wasn't _looking_  for Myungjun. Myungjun had already been found. Jungkook was just, going to get him, or something. It was shit but it was a loophole that didn't make his belly burn from disobedience.

**\--I'll be late coming home. Don't wait up for me.**

**Jiminnie- What? Why? Busy at work?**

**Jiminnie- Wait you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?**

Jungkook choose not to reply and that sent his phone off in a buzzing frenzy after a few minutes when Jimin realized he wasn't going to reply. 

**Jiminnie- JEON JUNGKOOK**

**Jiminnie- DON'T BE STUPID**

**Jiminnie- I KNOW HE'S YOUR FRIEND**

**Jiminnie- BUT DEIFYING HYUNG IS REALLY BAD**

The last message came a few minutes after the others and made Jungkook's heart swell with affection for his best friend. 

**Jiminnie- just please be careful jungkookie don't get yourself hurt and come home safe we're all waiting for you okay? please be safe**

"Jihoon."

Yoongi's soft voice caught Jungkook's attention and he glanced up from his phone to see Yoongi reach out and cup the back of Jihoon's neck, squeezing it softly. They didn't say anything else but something passed between them and Jihoon lifted his head with a bit more confidance. Yoongi turned his attention back to road but kept his hand on the back of his younger brother's neck and Jihoon seemed to appreciate the gesture. 

Jungkook wondered how close Myungjun and Jihoon were. At work, Myungjun never really spoke about his personal life. He'd crack jokes and make everyone laugh but he never mentioned his friends or family, not that Jungkook heard anyway. Jihoon cared deeply for Myungjun, even going to the extent of putting his own life in danger to save his friend. Jungkook had no way of knowing how Yoongi had the information that he did, where the rogue wolf was and how to fight him, but it seemed Yoongi knew a lot of things and maybe he had the right connections to find things out. 

Just as he was about to reply to Jimin with something along the lines of a thank you, he noticed something familiar out of the corner of his eye. Lifting his head slightly, Jungkook turned to glance out the window and sure enough, they were rolling down the street he lived on and something bitter settled in the pit of his stomach. He locked his phone and slipped it away in his pocket, shifting closer to the door so he could take in the buildings as they passed by. 

The warehouse wasn't directly across from the townhouse he called home but it was pretty damn close. Yoongi parked around the block, out of the way but close enough they could run to if they needed it. They left the car empty handed but both Yoongi and Jihoon were carrying and in the midst of the night, Jungkook felt like something special was about to happen. He tried not to think too much about how he could see the front of his home as they neared the worn metal door Yoongi was intending to break the lock of. There were lights on in the upstairs windows and the light at the door was on and Jungkook glanced away quickly, swallowing down the lump in his throat the best he could. 

"Alright." Yoongi turned to them with a serious expression on his face, brows furrowed and lips pursed. He dug into his pocket for a few seconds before he tugged out a small spray bottle. "Follow the path I showed you." He said to Jihoon as he popped the cap off the bottle and started to spray himself with... _something._  Jungkook coudn't tell what it was. It was clear and didn't have a scent. In fact... there wasn't a scent at all. "Follow the _plan_."

Jihoon nodded without complaint and Jungkook followed suit. The plan was for the two of them to distract the kidnapper until Yoongi could get a good enough shot. They weren't asking questions. Just shoot and save Myungjun. Of course, that was only if Myungjun was there. If he wasn't, say he was already... dead or somewhere else, they had to capture the guy and Yoongi didn't exactly go into detail about how they would do that. Jungkook was planning to follow Jihoon's lead either way. The slightly older than him male knew about stuff like this more than Jungkook did, that was for sure. 

"Don't get yourself killed." Jihoon mumbled, knocking his knuckles against Yoongi's arm before he pushed his weight against the heavy metal door until it creaked open. 

It was almost pitch black in the place and Jungkook was thankful for his vision because he stopped Jihoon from walking straight into a wall but by the time the door clicked shut, Yoongi was long gone and his scent was gone, so Jungkook had no clue where he went. There were cool fingers around his wrist so Jungkook followed them, trusting Jihoon to lead him wherever they were going even if the man couldn't see as well as him. 

The place was almost like a maze, worn down and broken. Rooms after rooms but each one locked and not worth their time searching for now. Yoongi told them to find the center, find the open boxing room and they would go from there. It was after going down a set of metal stairs that the _scent_  finally hit Jungkook in the face. 

Rotten, sickening. Death. Blood, guts. It wasn't a fresh scent, _thank fuck_. But it was sunken into the walls and Jungkook pressed closer to Jihoon, his fingers curling around the handle of his dagger because he could smell danger and they were currently smack dab in the middle of it. Yoongi was so sure there was only one kidnapper but with such a strong scent, Jungkook couldn't be so sure. 

"Yah~ What are we doing to do~?"

The voice echoed over the air from a good distance away and they both froze, Jungkook tilting his head to hear where the voice was bouncing from. There was a soft rhythmic scratching sound, like something sharp against the concrete, and Jungkook started moving, pulling Jihoon around one corner and another, following the sound. 

"Pretty, so pretty~. It'd be such a shame to kill you but! Yaaaaaah, I bet your heart tastes so delicious."

Jungkook's nose curled at the moan that echoed down the hallway and he knew they were underground now but even the voice of the rogue wolf was making him sick to his stomach. They followed the lightly teasing voice, sounding a nut short of insane until Jihoon pulled him to a stop, just around the corner of an open room that neither of them could see into. The scent was stronger here, death, blood, rot.

They found it. 

He could hear that same scratching sound before it suddenly stopped and Jihoon shoved him against the wall, pressing a finger to his lips as a sign to be silent. But there weren't footsteps so they waited with baited breath to see what was going to happen next. 

"Mm. I could turn you." It was a thoughtful phrase. "Would you stay with me then, precious? It's not so bad. Hurts like a bitch but you get used to it. She might get jeaous though..."

The faintest of a whine had Jungkook tensing up from head to toe. 

_Myungjun._

"I can smell you, you know." 

Jihoon let out a hiss and shoved Jungkook back against the wall before he stepped around the corner. Jungkook moved to follow but there was something on Jihoon's face, something like fury and frustration and he had to do this himself. So Jungkook paused, pressing a shoulder against the wall as he waited for some signal from Jihoon to help him.

The pink haired boy bared his teeth in a hiss, an almost animalistic move and Jungkook didn't notice when he took out his gun but he was holding it in both hands steadily, aiming at what Jungkook assumed to be the kidnapper. 

There was a sound, almost like a graveling laugh and then the sound of shifting that made Jihoon's shoulders tense up. "Where's your friend, I can smell him too."

"Let him go asshole." Jihoon's voice came out harsh and thick and Jungkook had never heard such a thing. His words were laced with vemon and fury and he could only pray Myungjun didn't look as bad as Jihoon was making it seem. 

"Mm? You come for him? My pretty pet. Might be a little late for that." 

Jihoon tensed, his fingers wrapping tightly around the trigger of the gun and Jungkook couldn't stand to be blind anymore. Then again, he couldn't stand what he saw when he rounded the corner either, a step behind Jihoon.

Myungjun was alive. Definitely alive. But he wasn't very alert. His eyes were barely open, just glazed slits and he was on the concrete floor, legs spread out and arms limp at his sides. He was still in his uniform from work, bits of it torn and shredded but he was _alive._  He was dirty, smudges against his hands and cheeks and his lips were dry and his hair was a mess but he was _alive._

How much longer he would be alive was a whole other matter. The rouge wolf, the same one from the night Jungkook met Yoongi, was squatting down behind Myungjun, holding the human back against his chest with an arm around his waist. His fingers were clenched, claws broken through the tips and he had one clawed hand hovering over Myungjun's chest like he would attack at any moment. 

The rogue smirked when his eyes bounced to Jungkook, a disgusting thing, his mouth nothing but bloodied fangs. His eyes were wild, lost and gone. There wasn't very much left that was human in this guy and as badly as Jungkook wanted to _do_  something, they had a plan to follow and he didn't want to endanger Myungjun's life any more than it already was. 

"Eyes on me, mutt." Jihoon hissed. "I'm the one with the gun."

Those thin lips tugged up into an ugly amused snarl. "Fuck you think a gun is gonna do."

"Wanna find out?"

"One wrong move." The rogue stated, all playfulness and amusement gone from his face as he opened his mouth and brought his fangs much too close to Myungjun's neck. "And I'll rip his throat out."

It was a standoff. Jihoon had the gun but the rogue had Myungjun. Jungkook couldn't help, would only make matters worse and he ran options through his head as quickly as he could. Hopefully Yoongi was around, hopefully Yoongi would know what to do. 

Myungjun shifted slightly in the rogue's hold, his brow furrowing and his lips parting as his glazed eyes opened a little more. "Hoonie?" His voice was nearly broken, maybe from disuse or lack of water but he sounded horrible and Jungkook....

Jungkook wanted to _hurt_  something. Fury was starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control it or not. 

"It's okay, hyung, you're going to be okay." Jihoon's voice shook only slightly and Jungkook had to commend him for trying so hard. The gun didn't even waver in his hands.

"H-Hoonie, no..." The word dissolved into a whine and Myungjun's head dipped. He was weak, so weak. He smelled a little like death and a little like sick and Jungkook was sure he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. 

"Oooo, so you _do_  know each other." The rogue was smirking again and when he licked at Myungjun's cheek, the human didn't even have the energy to shove him away, only crinkled his face in disgust. Jihoon, on the other hand, clenched his teeth so hard Jungkook heard his jaw crack. "And here I was thinking you were a hunter. I mean, prime territory right here and all." Gold eyes snapped to Jungkook and those lips curled up into another sickening smirk. "Sick hunting grounds, bro."

It happened so quickly, Jungkook barely had time to catch up with what was happening. One moment the rogue wolf was snarling and the next he was howling, a loud echoing sound that could possibly heard the building. There was a gunshot, but not from Jihoon and the rogue went to clutch at his shoulder, animalistic sounds pouring from his mouth. He still had a grip on Myungjun for just a split second before the human snapped his eyes open, much more alert than he first seemed. He shoved the point of his elbow into the rogue's throat and managed to scramble out of his hold, hurrying to the side the best he could on his hands and knees.

Jihoon called out to Jungkook, telling him to tend to Myungjun and Jungkook barely caught a glimpse of Yoongi in the shadows as he hurried to his friend's side. There was too much going on, gunshots and snarls but Jungkook dropped down beside Myungjun as Jihoon took off running and grabbed the brunet's shoulders, pulling him to rest against his chest. 

"Hyung, are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Myungjun shook his head, one corner of his mouth curled up as he gripped weakly onto Jungkook's jacket. He smelled dirty, like the earth, and sickness and Jungkook wanted to fucking punch something. He opted to hold Myungjun closer and let the man use him to rest on. 

"We're going to get you out of here, hyung. You're safe now."

Myungjun started to shake his head, dirty hair flopping against his forehead and he gripped Jungkook's jacket tighter. "H-He's not. It's n-not safe."

"It's okay." Jungkook assured him, even though his heart was pounding so fast it might jump out of his chest. He was careful as he slipped an arm around Myungjun's lithe waist and tugged one of his arms over his shoulders. He didn't smell blood so he was sure Myungjun wasn't physically hurt at least. "Can you walk, hyung? Can you get up with me?"

Myungjun _tried._  God, did he try. He planted his feet against the ground and tried to get up but he was too weak. That was okay though. Jungkook was strong enough for the both of him and with his grip around Myungjun's waist he lifted the man to his feet. They had to get out of there. It was his job to get Myungjun to safety, that's what Yoongi said. That was the task he was given. So he would accomplish it if it killed him. Myungjun's weight rested on Jungkook and he held it, keeping a tight grip on Myungjun's arm and waist, helping him shuffle along. It might be quicker to pick him up like a child, Jungkook could do it, but he wasn't sure if Myungjun could handle that. 

A loud echoing bang, lounder than a gun shot spread out across the room and Jungkook snapped his head up. Yoongi was nowhere to be seen and Jihoon....

"Hoonie!" Myungjun's voice cracked on his shout and Jungkook had to tighten his grip to keep the older from lunging out of his hold. 

Jihoon was knocked out cold, gun knocked from his hand and blood dripped down the curve of his face. He was alive, Jungkook could hear his heartbeat, but the rogue had a foot to his chest and a smirk on his lips. 

"He'll be okay." Jungkook assured Myungjun, shifting to tug him toward the way they entered the room. "His hyung's here."

Myungjun didn't struggle but he wasn't much help in getting himself moving either, his large brown eyes locked on Jihoon's motionless body. 

"Oops."

Jungkook hissed and stumbled to a hault, cursing under his breath because rogues were _fast_  and that wasn't something he knew before. The rogue was panting, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth and Myungjun was shaking, terrified in his arms. Jungkook took a step back, holding his friend tighter against his body because he could take this fucker on with his claws and fangs alone but Yoongi was _somewhere_  and he couldn't risk that. He started to reach for the dagger at his side as slowly as he could, the rogue's eyes locked on Myungjun like he was ready to devour him from the inside out. 

"Now now, I found him first and I don't share." 

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something back, anything to give him enough time to grab the dagger and throw it but he didn't need it. A gunshot rang through the air and both he and Myungjun flinched. Horror struck through Jungkook at the sight he witnessed, at the splatter of warm blood against his own face and the rogue slumped to the ground, revealing Yoongi directly behind him. 

The pink haired man had a snarl on his lips, anger in his dark eyes and a gun still raised in one hand. Blood was splattered against his own fist but he didn't seem concerned with that. He let out a hiss and gave the rogue's body a good kick with his boot before shuffling to stand over him, aiming his gun at his head once more. 

"Don't look, MJ." Yoongi whispered softly. 

Myungjun buried his head into the curve of Jungkook's neck but Jungkook couldn't look away. Yoongi suddenly looked a hell of a lot taller than he actually was. He looked... amazing. Gun in hand, blood on his clothes, courage in his eyes, he pulled the trigger one more time and Jungkook flinched again. The first gun shot, the one in his shoulder was still bleeding through the ratty jacket he wore. The second, the one that splattered blood against Jungkook's own face, had gone into his head, stopping just as it was about to exit, bleeding red and silver, the surprise on his face something that would forever be burned into Jungkook's head. The third, the one that confused Jungkook the most, was right through the heart.

"Silver, huh." Yoongi hummed softly, rubbing the blood from his gun on the thigh of his black jeans. 

"S-Silver?" Jungkook stumbled out, his heart racing too fast for him to keep up and his mind about ten minutes behind the events he was witnessing. 

"Silver bullets right?" Yoongi turned to him with a soft smirk and Jungkook didn't have to worry. Silver bullet to the head is a knock out. Silver bullet to the heart well... If he really did shoot a silver bullet into the rogue's heart than... he was very well dead. He definitely looked and smelled dead. 

Yoongi face softened when his eyes landed on Myungjun and he stepped over the dead rogue's body, reaching out with his clean hand to card through Myungjun's dirty hair. Myungjun untucked his face from Jungkook's neck and leaned his head into the touch, the faintest smile coming to his lips. 

"You got him?" Yoonig's eyes snapped to Jungkook and the younger nodded. "Get him out of here."

"But Hoonie-"

"I got him." Yoongi assured Myungjun, giving him the warmest smile Jungkook had ever seen on that pretty face before he hurried off to his brother's side. 

"Can I pick you up? Is that okay?" Jungkook asked softly, ducking his head near Myungjun's ear.

Myungjun nodded though his eyes were locked on how Yoongi was carefully pulling his brother's head into his lap. "Jungkookie... why are you here? Both you. So dangerous."

Jungkook grunted softly as he reached around Myungjun to grab onto the back of his thighs. The older was like puddy in his hands, letting him lift and tug and pull until he was wrapped around him like a child, one arm resting under his butt while the other held around his back. A reverse piggy back ride. 

"You did good, kid. Come on, get up." Yoongi's voice was so soft, gentle, with a hint or worry to it.

Jihoon let out a low groan but he was awake, rubbing at his head as he sat up, Yoongi's hands guiding him gently. "The fuck. He was so fast."

"Yeah." Yoongi bit his lip but there was something in his expression, something fond and proud as he ruffled his brother's hair. "You did go though."

"Yeah?" Jihoon squinted at Yoongi for a second before his eyes snapped to Jungkook and Myungjun. "Hyung!" He scrambled to his feet quickly, against Yoongi's urges that he should chill out and rest, and hurried over to them with concern in his eyes. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay? He didn't bite you did he?" His questions fired off in rapid succession as he patted everywhere on Myungjun's body that he could reach. 

"Fine, Hoonie. I'm fine." Myungjun was smiling, Jungkook could feel it against the curve of his jaw were the older's head was tucked. He reached out with a weak shaking hand and Jihoon took it quickly, holding it tightly like it was something precious. "Hungry and thirsty and dirty, but I'm alive."

"We should get him home. Look him over just in case." Yoonig spoke up as he joined them. "You sure nothing hurts?"

"Everything hurts." Myungjun whined softly, sounding like even talking was hurting him. 

"Yeah, let's get you somehwere safe." 

Jungkook flinched when Yoongi's hand was suddenly near his face. The human paused, tilting his head in confusion before he rubbed at Jungkook's cheek with his sleeve pulled over his palm. It took Jungkook a moment to realize the other was cleaning the blood from his face and suddenly he felt very _very_  sick to his stomach. 

But Myungjun was safe, alive in his arms. And that was all that mattered. 

"Can't believe you came. Stupid, so stupid." Myungjun mumbled against Jungkook's neck and all he could do was smile. It was a pinch of relief and a little hysteria because he still couldn't believe what had actually happened. The rogue was dead and Myungjun was safe and no one else would suffer and for the moment, that was all that mattered. Jihoon's face was soft, tender, as he rubbed the curve of Myungjun's back. Jihoon wasn't unharmed himself, blood drying down his temple and cheek and Jungkook could smell more. His eyes searched for more, shifting down the arm hanging limply at his side and that's when he saw the soft drop of blood splatter to the ground from his curled fist. 

"You're hurt." Jungkook pointed out, eyes locked on Jihoon's hand and making Yoongi rip his hand away from his face. 

"What? Where?" It was interesting, to say the least, to watch cold stared Yoongi hurry to his brother side and start touching him, grabbing his face and shoulders and arms for any sign of damage. His brow furrowed and his lips pursed and he was worried, in a way only someone could be when they cared deeply and it warmed something deep in Jungkook's heart. "The fuck Hoonie, Why didn't you say anything?" HIs fingers curled gently around the bone of Jihoon's wrist while his other hand plucket at the ripped fabric of his jacket. 

Jihoon whined but didn't seem to be in too much pain. "I got caught on one of those metal slabs." He motioned toward the other side of the room with his head. "Didn't really notice it broke skin."

"Shit, you need stitches." Yoongi sighed heavily and carefully shoved up the sleeve of Jihoon's coat, revealing a gnarly looking slash in his forearm. It wasn't too long, maybe an inch or so, but it looked pretty deep, blood already drying and caking around the torn flesh. Jungkook was just releaved to see it wasn't caused by the rogue's claws but it was still bleeding. Yoongi reached into his back pocket and tugged out a black bandana he always seemed to carry with him. He wrapped it tight around the wound, ignoring Jihoon's soft hiss of pain. It would do until they could get him some medical help. 

"I'm sorry." Jihoon mumbled, his lips barely moving as he spoke and he looked ashamed for a second. It made Yoongi snap his head up and his dark eyes to widen a fraction. Something passed between them, something that was meant only for brothers before Yoongi ruffled his brother's pink hair gently and left it at that. 

"Let's go home."

"I gotta pee." Myungjun whined faintly, his fingers curling tightly into the fabric of Jungkook's coat around his shoulders. Jungkook imagined he was pretty hungry and thirsty too, also in great need of a bath. But priorities. 

"I live near here." Jungkook pointed out. 

"Is there food? Will there be food?" Myungjun asked, lifting his head weaky to peer up at Jungkook with hopeful eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm sure there's food."

"There's never food at hyung's." Myungjun's lips pouted out as he knocked his forehead against Jungkook's shoulder, too weak to keep his head up. 

So it was decided they would go to Jungkook's instead and it wasn't until they were out of the warehouse and in the cool night air that Jungkook wondered if he had made such a good choice. The majority of his family was bound to be home this time at night and bringing Myungjun in his state... It would be obvious what he had gone to do. He'd betrayed his alpha's orders, sort of, and Seokjin was bound to be unhappy about it. But Myungjun was warm and solid in his hold, whining about bathrooms and food and water and Jungkook wanted help. He felt like he hadn't done much at all to help Myungjun and this was the least he could do. 

"You seriously live this close?" Yoongi questioned as they crossed the street, nearing the building Jungkook called home. Luckily, it was late enough at night that no one would question what the four of them were doing. Just by looking at Myungjun it was obvious to see something had happened to him but it was dark and there wasn't anyone around and Jungkook's house was less than a block away. 

"Yeah." Jungkook grit his teeth, adjusting his hold on Myungjun. "If I had known he was this close the whole time..."

"No way you could have known." Jihoon mumbled, keeping his pace even and close to Jungkook's, his eyes never leaving Myungjun's softly breathing form. 

Still. It bothered Jungkook. Myungjun had suffered and he had been _so close_. 

"You live alone?" Yoonig peered up at the townhouse with a frown on his lips, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket as Jungkook shuffled around for his keys in his pocket. Jihoon offered to take Myungjun off his hands but they both knew he might sink under the older's weight so Jihoon just took Jungkook's keys instead, unlocking the door with the specific key Jungkook pointed out. 

"No." Jungkook answered softly, letting Jihoon slide his keys back in his pocket before he pushed open the door with his foot. "I-"

"Jungkookie!" Jimin's voice was much too loud for so late at night. "I was so _worried_. You neve- Oh my god."

Jungkook sighed heavily as he shuffled into the house, Jihoon and Yoongi following behind. He felt tired all of a sudden, like the excitement and adrenaline of the night was finally catching up with him but Myungjun was clinging to him and he wanted to help his friend. Jimin had been sitting on the couch, his bottom lip red from his worrying but as soon as he realized what was going on he was on his feet, hurrying to Jungkook's side, hands hovering in the air because he didn't know what to do. 

"Oh my god, you found him? Oh-Jungkookie, what did you _do?_ " Jimin whispered harshly, his eyes as wide as softballs.

"He needs food. And water." Seokjin's voice cut through the living room like a lightning bolt and Jungkook tensed, twisting his head to glance at the alpha lingering the kitching door way. He didn't look angry, only concerned. "Jimin get some towels and hot water."

"What's going-" Bin trailed off as he came down the stairs, coming to a stop when his eyes landed on the new people in their living room. 

"Binnie, good timing. Can you get Joonie for me please?" Seokjin was calm and collected and Jungkooked loved him. Bin nodded and hurried back up the stairs without question, Jimin hot on his heels. Seokjin rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt and approached Jungkook with a fond look in his eyes. "You can set him down. We should check him over for wounds."

Jungkook nodded and moved toward the couch, careful as he crouched down to set Myungjun down. The older's fingers lingered in the fabric of his jacket so Jungkook sat down beside him, letting the other use him as support. His eyes were drooping and he looked just as weak as he did the first time they found him. He'd used all his energy to scramble away from the rogue and now he was floundering. 

"I'm sorry, hyung." Jungkook mumbled, couldn't help but do so. His eyes were slightly wide as he watched the way Seokjin's face smoothed out while he dropped down in front of them, hands gentle as they smoothed the dirty hair away from Myungjun's face. "I had to."

"I know, Jungkookie, It's alright." His voice was soothing, understanding, and maybe a bit proud but Jungkook knew he would get the real wrath later. "Myungjun?" He called softly, reaching out to rub a bit of dirt off his cheek. "I'm Kim Seokjin, I'm here to help, okay?"

Myungjun just fluttered his eyes, barely conscious enough to understand what was going on. Heavy footsteps hurried down the stairs and Jungkook turned to see a frantic looking Namjoon, followed by Bin, Jimin, Mingyu and Taehyung. Namjoon didn't need to ask, just gave a good once over of the room, eyes pausing on the brothers lingering by the doorway. 

"Binnie, there's left over dinner, Can you warm it up for our guests?" Seokjin moved to his feet just as Namjoon dropped down in his place, his hands shaking but confidant as they started to inspect the parts of Myungjun's body he had access to. 

Bin nodded and hurried to do as told while Seokjin took the bucket of warm water from Jimin's hands and motioned for Taehyung to put the wash cloths on the coffee table. 

"He's not hurt." Jungkook finally said, his throat tight because his family was being so _helpful_  and they didn't even know Myungjun. "But, Jihoon-hyung." His eyes shifted to the pink haired brothers and Jihoon sunk back against Yoongi, obviously not used to attention being throw at him. "He's hurt, hyung."

Namjoon glanced at Jungkook, dark eyes carressing his face for a moment before he stood up straight. "I'll get my kit."

"Hyung's an RN." Jimin explained softly, approaching the brothers with a soft smile on his face while Namjoon disappeared down a hallway. "I'm Park Jimin. Are you Jungkookie's friends?"

"This is my family." Jungkook explained, hoping it was enough to get Yoongi to stop looking so out of place. Maybe it was the pleading in his eyes but Yoongi's shoulders relaxed slightly and he gave a slight nod. 

"Min Yoongi." He introduced himself before nudging his brother. "Lee Jihoon."

The effort made Jimin smile that bright beautiful smile and it seemed everything would be okay. More introductions were made and by the time Jimin had Jihoon and Yoongi ushered into the living room, Namjoon was back with his first aid kit. Jungkook was busying himself with cleaning the dirt from Myungjun's face and arms while Seokjin gave him small sips of water. He needed a bath and some sleep but the only tub was upstairs and Jungkook didn't see any of them getting Myungjun up the stairs so food, water and sleep would have to do for now.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Namjoon mumbled, his brow furrowed slightly but there was amusement on his face as he sat down in front of Jihoon, who Jimin had ushered into one of the large recliners.

"Probably not." Yoongi said, his face still slightly uncomfortable but he was sitting on the arm of the chair Jihoon was in and he hadn't left so Jungook took that as a good sign.  

Namjoon hummed and offered out a hand to Jihoon. "May I see your arm?"

Jungkook's attetnion was taken away when the couch dipped beside him and he wasn't surprised to see Mingyu. The wolf's eyes were locked on Jihoon, a light flush to the curves of his cheeks and Jungkook wondered if that was how he looked the first time he saw Yoongi. Mingyu leaned in close to him, his eyes never leaving Jihoon as the boy winced and bit ito his lower lip while Namjoon cleaned his wound. 

"Is that him?"

Jungkook's shoulders went a little stiff and if he could sit up, he would have but Myungjun was leaning against his side and shoulder like he was a pillow and Jungkok flushed all the way to his ears. "No. That's Jihoon."

"Pretty."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and nudged Mingyu hard in the side, finally gaining his friend's attention. Mingyu looked at Jungkook with slightly wide brown eyes, his pupils blown to the point that his eyes almost looked black and for a second, Jungkook wondered if his friend was okay. Then Mingyu licked at his bottom lip and blinked once, realisation crossing his face as he dropped his eyes to watch Myungjun's hand loosely curl over Jungkook's fist against his thigh. The contrast of skin was something pretty to look at, Myungjun's golden against Jungkook's natural pale. Yoongi was paler, Jungkook was sure, and the thought didn't surprise him. Yoongi was always at the back of his mind and now he had a name to a face and _wow_.

Jungkook went breathless for a second.

Yoongi was preoccupied watching Namjoon as the nurse stitched up the wound on Jihoon's arm. The younger was handling it pretty well, his brow furrowed but otherwise fine. Yoongi's lips were in a thin line, his hand curled over the back of Jihoon's neck in a familiar comforting motion. He looked beautiful sitting there, perched on the arm of the chair. His hair was a slight mess atop his head, bangs falling over his brow, lips pink, cheeks lightly flushed and eyes sparkling. He was _real_  and Jungkook couldn't look away. His chest _hurt_  if he dared to glance away and he wondered what that even meant. What was going on with him?

Myungjun's hand was weak but warm around his own and he was happy his friend was safe and sound but Yoongi...

Yoongi had been stunning. He was smart, quick on his feet and if not for him they might not have been so successful in saving their friend. Jungkook didn't know what Yoongi was. Maybe he was part of a gang, maybe he did illegal things to get by, maybe he _was_  a hunter (and that thought was brief, something Jungkook quickly pushed aside becuase he refused to believe such a thing), but whatever Yoongi was, Jungkook wanted it. He wanted to know, wanted to witness, wanted to see and experience. 

"There's blood on your shirt." Mingyu stated suddenly, his voice loud in the quiet room and all eyes were on Jungkook. 

"Jeon Jungkook." Seokjin sighed, exasperated as he dipped the washcloth he had been using to clean Myungjun's hands into the bowl of water and reached out to dab at the spots on Jungkook's shirt. "You know how hard blood is to get out of clothes."

He saw the way Yoongi looked at them. The slight confusion in his face before it passed, replaced with a calm cool mask of indifference. Jungkook could only imagine what he was thinking. His family was taking the entire thing decently well and that was only because they had humans in their presence and Jungkook knew as soon as they were gone, he was going to get scolded. Everyone had questions, was the rogue taken care of? Do Jihoon, Yoongi and Myungjun _know_  anything? Why was there blood on his shirt? Why was Jihoon's arm cut up? Why did Yoongi have a knowledge in his eyes that no normal human should? But they couldn't be answered with the humans present.

But to someone on the outside, he could imagine the calmness of his family would be confusing. Perhaps a normal human family would freak out about everything that was happening but Jungkook's family had been through too much to consider a little blood and a little dirt anything to be worried about. 

"There." Namjoon mumbled, cleaning off Jihoon's fresh stitches with a disinfectant. "Should be good but you really might want to go the hospital and get it checked out."

Jihoon shrugged one shoulder and lifted his arm to inspect it. "Mm, these are better then yours, hyung."

Yoongi crinkled his nose in offense. "I'm not a registered nurse."

Namjoon glanced up, his face neutral as he started to put his tools away. "You've stitched him up before? This is a common occurrence?"

Jihoon shook his head, light hair fluffing and Mingyu couldn't look away. "He get hurts a lot. First for me though."

Yoongi didn't meet Namjoon's curious gaze, instead choosing to glance out over the room until his eyes connected with Jungkook's. Something warm thumped in his chest at that gaze, unreadable but still warm, before Yoongi glanced away, his eyes lingering over the slumped form of Myungjun. For a moment his face was tender and Jungkook wanted the man to look at him like that some day. 

"Are you two his family?" Seokjin spoke up, finally getting to his feet and gathering the dirty cloths that had cleaned Myungjun. He still needed a long warm bath but he smelled a lot better already and Jungkook could imagine he felt better too. The human was still slumped, his eyes barely open a sliver but he was warm against Jungkook's side. "Or are there people we should call for him?"

Yoongi shook his head, pulling his hand away from Jihoon's neck now that the boy was fine. "We're all he has."

"Not family." Jihoon spoke up, his brow furrowed as he moved to his feet, shuffling across the space to drop down in front of Myungjun. "But close enough."

There was no need for more of an explanation. Blood or not, family was family and no one understood that more than Jungkook's pack. Myungjun's eyes opened just a bit more and the lightest weak smile came to his lips while his free hand, the one that wasn't curled over Jungkook's, reached out for Jihoon, who quickly caught it between his fingers. 

"Hoonie, Hoonie." His voice wasn't as wrecked now that he'd finished an entire bottle of water and Jungkook glanced away to give them some privacy. Mingyu's eyes were still locked on the pink haired boy so he nudged his friend. Mingyu dropped his gaze in slight embarrassment, his cheeks flushing. "I gotta _pee_." It was meant to be a whisper but Myungjun was too far out of it to realize everyone in the room could hear him.

Jihoon snorted softly under his breath, turning to glance up at Seokjin who was watching them fondly. "Do you mind if we use your restroom real quick?"

"Take your time." Seokjin smiled softly, that kind warm smile, the same one he had given Jungkook the first time he and Jimin showed up on his doorstep because they'd followed the scent of wolves and hoped they weren't alone. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I don't think he should be travelling in his condition as it is. We have a spare room you're more than welcome to use."

Jihoon nodded in thanks and then he was moving to help Myungun to his feet. Jungkook shifted to help as well, his gazed worried and his hands firm on Myungjun's hips as Jihoon took the older's weight without much complaint. Myungjun wasn't so steady on his feet but he was better than before. 

"Binnie, will you show them to the spare room? And perhaps find something for Myungjun to change into?"

Bin reappeared from the kitchen with an eager smile on his face. He bowed his head politely to Jihoon and shifted to lead the two of them up the stairs. After a moment of realizing Jihoon couldn't get Myungjun up the stairs on his own, Bin dipped down to take an arm around his shoulders and help the human up the stairs. 

"Thank you, hyung." Jungkook's voice was soft and Seokjin smiled at him, shaking his head slightly like he didn't need to be thanked before disappearing down the hallway to throw the dirty cloths into the laundry. 

"There's food!" Taehyung popped his head into the living room, blinking in slight surprise when he saw people were missing. "I thought he was supposed to eat."

"He needs sleep more." Seokjin re-entered the room, running a hand through his hair. "And hopefully a bath if his friend can get him in it. Ah, what a night."

Yoongi was suddenly on his feet, bowing his head in the most respectful way Jungkook had ever seen. "I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Seokjin looked surprised for a moment before he let out a warm laugh. "Oh, It's really alright. We're happy to help. Jungkookie was very worried for his friend and I think we're all just happy he's alright now."

"That's it!" Mingyu suddenly snapped his fingers, sitting up in alert, his eyes locked on Yoongi who perked a brow at him. " _He's_  starboy, isn't he?"

Embarrassed heat flushed up the back of Jungkook's neck and he wanted to punch his friend's arm. He choose not to but he did settle the other with a glare. But Mingyu wasn't paying attention. Now that Jihoon was out of the room, he could observe everything else and his eyes had found Yoongi. The pink hair, the twinkling fox eyes, the boney fingers, the plump pink lips. _Of course_  Mingyu would recognize the man from Jungkook's constant mumbling about him. 

"Starboy?" Jimin popped his head into the room, his eyes slightly wide as he glanced around. "You're still talking about him?"

"Please shut up." Jungkook mumbled, his voice tight with embarrassment as he ducked his head. 

"Oh wow!" Mingyu let out a burst of happy laughter and clapped Jungkook over his back. "What even happened?"

Yoongi was still perched on the arm of the recliner, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced around the room. He looked slightly uncomfortable now that his brother and Myungjun were gone and Jungkook wished he could feel comfortable about his family. He knew it was strange, being around so many new people at once but, he wanted Yoongi to _like_  his family. 

"It's a long story." Jungkook mumbled, teeth sinking into his lower lip. 

"Wait." Jimin stepped into the room, eyes glancing from Yoongi to Jungkook in rapid succession before realisation crossed his features. Jungkook _really_  wished his family wasn't so embarrassing and he _really_  wished he'd been less obvious to them about his infatuation with the stranger he met for only a few minutes. "Are you the man he saved from getting mugged?"

Yoongi's shoulders went up in slight alarm when Jimin's eyes snapped to him and then Yoongi was looking at Jungkook like he didn't know what was going on at all. "Mugged?" Yoongi blinked in thought before he parted his lips in an, "oh." Amusement crossed his features and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's what happened."

Jimin gasped, Mingyu gasped and Jungkook wanted to sink so far into the couch he disappeared. This couldn't be happening. 

"You did _what_?" Seokjin didn't sound happy and Jungkook _really_  needed the earth to open up and swallow him whole. 

Yoongi let out the softest of a laugh, something warm and Jungkook couldn't help but glance at him, his cheeks flushed with color, but Yoongi was watching him fondly, a playfullness in his gaze that reminded Jungkook of the night they met. "Saved me. Saved his friend. Brave kid you've got there."

"Brave." Namjoon snickered softly as he returned to the room from putting his kit away. "Sure, let's go with that."

"Jungkookie's very brave." Jimin defended gently, his lips pouting out as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't _do_  anything." Jungkook insisted because, really, he hadn't. All he did was bark and scare off the rogue the first time and then with Myungjun, he didn't really _do_  anything to help other than be a distraction. 

"Don't discredit yourself." Yoongi's voice was firm and when Jungkook glanced at him, his expression was slightly serious. "You helped a lot more than you think."

Mingyu had been silently dying from laughter for the past few minutes and it seemed he couldn't keep it in anymore, bursting out into laughter as he collapsed against Jungkook's side. "Oh my god, I can't believe you found him."

Jimin perked up like he remembered the beginning of the conversation and flashed Yoongi a wide warm smile. "He hasn't stopped talking about you since that night! You really made an impression."

"I hate all of you." Jungkook hissed faintly, dropping his head into his hands, feeling the heat of his flushed face against his palms. Mingyu wiggled against him, laughing too much and maybe if roles were reversed he'd be laughing too but they were _embarrassing_ him and Yoongi was probably confused as hell. 

The worst of it was Jimin wasn't even _lying_. Jungkook didn't want Yoongi to know he hadn't stopped thinking about him. Jungkook didn't even know what it meant and sure as hell didn't need the person of his infatuation to be aware of said infatuation. Why were his friends doing this to him?

"Well, I have so many questions but how about a late dinner?" Seokjin clapped his hands, quickly changing the subject and Jungkook wanted to hug him in thanks. "I think they've all been through enough for one night, hm?"

"Gyu." Bin's footsteps were light as he came down the stairs, his expression one of slight concern. "We can't seem to get Myungjun in the tub? He's like dead weight and you're stronger than us, can you help?"

The laughter from Mingyu's face evaporated and he was on his feet without a second thought. He quickly followed Bin up the stairs and Jungkook wondered why Mingyu was asked instead of him because he was just as strong and he actually _knew_  Myungjun. 

Yoongi moving to his feet caught Jungkook's attention but the man was already looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face as he tilted his head toward the door. Words weren't needed. Jungkook knew what he wanted and he moved to his feet quickly, his hands shaking and his heart thumping because Yoongi wanted to speak to him alone and he had no idea what that meant. But he followed along obediently because he had no reason not to and though Seokjin gave him a confused look as the two of them slipped out the front door, he didn't know what that meant either. 

The night air was cool, winter still lingering around and maybe it would snow. It felt cold enough to and Jungkook followed Yoongi, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. They didn't go far, just to the end of the walkway up to the house, still under the lights near the door. For a moment, Jungkook thought maybe Yoongi was going to leave and cold panic crawled up the back of his neck. He didn't want Yoongi to leave yet, he had so many questions, so much he still wanted to know. 

"It's probably best if you don't tell them what you saw." Yoongi spoke up suddenly, his voice low with his eyes to the sky. He shuffled around against the ground, turned slightly away from Jungkook and his face gleamed in the light. 

Jungkook bit into his lower lip and swallowed hard. "I'm not even sure what I saw." That's what a human would say, right?

Yoonig nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it was... Just, look. Myungjun's safe now and that guy, he won't hurt anyone ever again."

"You're leaving." Jungkook could tell by how Yoongi was standing, one foot metaphorically already out the door. 

"I have a mess to clean up." Yoongi shrugged, a slight smile curling to one corner of his mouth.

"You don't have to leave." _Not yet._ Jungkook wanted to reach out, ask him to stay but he couldn't find the words. 

Something crossed Yoongi's face, something like pain before it was gone, his face turning more to the sky as he hunched his shoulders. "I need you to understand something. It's important."

Jungkook nodded eagerly, his heart a hard lump in his throat but his chest was wide open and warm. 

Yoongi sighed and dropped his head, lifting a fist to rub against his nose roughly. "Whatever _this_  is." He flicked a hand between them. "It's not happening."

Jungkook flinched back like he'd been slapped, his heart squeezing tightly as he stared at Yoongi with wide eyed confusion. "What?"

"The way you look at me..." Yoongi sighed heavily, like he was greatly burdened and raised his eyes to the sky, his lips in a slight grimace. "Better to nip it in the bud, right?"

Jungkook's throat went dry, his heart hammering and his cheeks flushed from either the cold or the feelings swirling through his body. Was Yoongi... Was he... What was happening? Did he _know_? How could he know when _Jungkook_ didn't even know?

"I don't do attachment." Yoongi mumbled through slick plump pink lips, his eyes an onyx abyss as he finally met Jungkook's eyes. There was something sharp here, something like a knife against the curve of Jungkook's heart and he didn't know what to do about it. "Or commitment."

"W-What..."

Yoongi rubbed at his nose again, snapping his eyes away. "Jihoon and Myungjun, they're all I've got. And seeing as how you've wiggled your way into their lives somehow, we're probably going to see each other a lot more." Jungkook's heart lept at those words. "Which is why I'm telling you this." Yoongi's eyes were cold stones when they landed in Jungkook again. He could feel Yoongi slipping through his fingers, like water he couldn't get a grip on and the coldness seeping into his bones was an unpleasant feeling. "Don't get attached to me. Them," he jerked his chin toward the house, "it's fine. But I advise you to stop looking at me like the sun shines out of my ass because you're not going to get shit from it."

_Yoongi knew._

And he was _serious_. He didn't look upset that Jungkook _felt_  for him. More inconvenienced if anything. Maybe Yoongi could see Jungkook's heart slicing open in front of him because his expression softened slightly and he glanced away, rubbing at his cheek in a way that Jungkook thought might be a nervous habit. 

"You don't even know me, kid. Trust me, it's better this way." Yoongi dropped his eyes to the ground and mumbled something under his breath, something Jungkook wasn't probably supposed to hear but he had wolf ears and he heard every harshly whispered word. " _I'm not worth it anyway_."

Something hot and fierce burst through Jungkook's chest and he lurched forward, his hand snatching up a handful of Yoongi's hoodie between his fingers and the human glanced up at him in alarm. Jungkook opened his lips but nothing came out, everything sticking to the back of his throat. He didn't know what he was feeling, or what was happening, but he could _feel_ Yoongi walking away from him and he didn't _understand._

Sure, he didn't know Yoongi. Sure, Yoongi had a lot of secrets and he wasn't like every other normal human who walked the streets because he had a gun in his back pocket and a snark on his tongue and a heaviness in his eyes but... But Jungkook _wanted_  that. He wanted to know all his secrets, he wanted to taste that snark, feel that skin beneath his fingertips. And it was _terrifying_. But even then, _even then,_ if Yoongi didn't, if Yoongi didn't _do_  things like that, Jungkook would be happy just... being around him. Just speaking his name, hearing his voice, learning the little things that made Min Yoongi tick.

Friendship; it was enough, wasn't it?

"I want to know you." The words came through Jungkook in nothing but a breath and Yoongi glanced up from the grip he had on his arm to search his face. Jungkook was an open book, had always been an open book and he hoped Yoongi could find what he was trying to say in the curves of his face. 

Yoongi's face was so soft, the curves of his cheeks glowing in the light coming from the street lamps and his lips were _so pink_ , parted only slightly so his small white teeth could be seen. His eyes were sharp but his face was so soft and Jungkook, _god_ , he wanted to kiss him. He'd never kissed anyone before in his entire life and he didn't even know how but in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to Yoongi's and find out what he tasted like. And for a second, just a small little slice of time, it looked like Yoongi _wanted_  him to kiss him. Jungkook's head clouded with that thought, with the way Yoongi's mouth went a little slack and his eyes went soft and it was an expression Jungkook wouldn't forget for a long time. 

Because it was gone almost as quickly as it came and Yoongi carefuly prided Jungkook's fingers free from the fabric of his hoodie. "We'll see each other around. You helped save Myungjun's life, I doubt he's going to forget that anytime soon. And where Myungjun is, Jihoon follows and well." Yoongi shrugged like that explained everything and he was stepping away, putting distance between them and Jungkook's heart cracked open on the sidewalk between them. "Just, you know, remember what I said. It's better for you that way."

Yoongi said he didn't do attachment. He said he didn't do commitment. That meant he didn't _want_  Jungkook's feelings, whatever they were. And that realisation was enough to make something cold, like a bolt of lightning, shoot through him. Jungkook had never thought about what Yoongi would want, how Yoongi would feel. Honestly, he never thought he'd even get this far with the man. He'd been selfish, he realized, maybe even a little spoiled because his family had never denied his affections or feelings. 

Jungkook's arms fell limply at his side and he nodded his head slowly, his lips twisting downwards in a frown he couldn't help. He didn't know Yoongi and he didn't know how Yoongi felt, thought, lived. Yoongi probably had reasons he didn't do attachment or commitment. Maybe he'd had his heart broken before, maybe he just didn't like Jungkook. _Hell_ , maybe he didn't like _guys_  and Jungkook had made him feel uncomfortable with his obvious staring and affection. 

"I'm sorry." Jungkook mumbled through numb lips.

Yoonig snapped his head up, panic flashing across his face before he sighed heavily and ran a hand thorugh his hair. "Shit, don't be _sorry._  I'm the one who should be sorry. I just don't want you to... I don't know, have any misconceptions about what this is." He hissed through his teeth and dropped his hands, stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket. "It's better if you hated me or something."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Yeah." Yoongi sighed, something wistful about his gaze as he glanced at Jungkook. "But we understand each other right?"

Jungkook nodded once. He would respect Yoongi's wishes. Deep down he knew his feelings weren't going to go anywhere any time soon but he could be respectful. He didn't want to make Yoongi uncomfortable. He didn't want the man to dislike him in any manner. Yoongi was accepting that they would see each other from now on because Jungkook was friends with Myungjun, and now maybe friends with Jihoon, and that was enough. He didn't say he never wanted to see him again and Jungkook took that as the best he could get. 

The front door opened with a soft click behind them and Yoongi glanced over Jungkook's shoulder, his expression shifting into the cold emotionless mask Jungkook was growing accustomed to. He was a professional at slipping it on. There was silence for a moment and Jungkook glanced over his shoulder to see Bin standing there, his lips parted like he wanted to say something but afraid he had interrupted them. 

"What is it, Binnie?" Jungkook asked softly, trying to keep his expression calm but he could tell by how Bin narrowed his eyes, he was a fucking open book. 

"Myungjun is asking for you." He glanced between them. "Both of you. He refuses to sleep."

"We're coming." Yoongi spoke up for him. 

Bin gave them one more glance before he nodded and slipped back into the house, shutting the door. 

"Guess I can clean up later." Yoongi flashed Jungkook one of those smiles, the one where his lips curled up over his teeth and showed his gums and Jungkook could only stare. He was _fucked_. "Come on." Yoongi tapped his knuckles against Jungkook's arm as he passed by and hope flared in his chest. Friends, maybe they could be friends. Yoongi didn't say anything about friends. He referred to the obvious affection Jungkook held for him, but he never said they couldn't be friends. 

Myungjun was curled up in the large bed of the spare room when they entered. He smelled clean and fresh, like the shampoo Jimin liked to use and his eyes were barely open, his fingers curling tight in the sheets pulled up to his chin. Jihoon was on the bed beside him, petting his clean hair gently, soothingly, lovingly. He'd abandoned his shoes and coat on the floor but he was still fully dressed, bits of dried blood on his shirt. Mingyu was still there as well, hovering near the edge of the bed beside Jihoon and Bin... Well, Bin had that look of concern on his face that Jungkook knew all too well as he insisted Myungjun go to sleep. 

Yoongi removed his coat without question and shuffled over to Myungjun's other side. Bin moved out of the way respectfully while Yoongi settled down on the bed, reaching out to give Myungjun's rounded cheek a gentle pat. 

"Yah, go to sleep, MJ."

Myungjun's chapped lips spread out into a smile so wide it made his eyes crinkle. "You _saved_  me, hyung. He was gonna eat me and you _saved_  me." His voice was slightly delirious from lack of sleep. 

Yoongi glanced up, slightly alarmed, but Mingyu was focused on Jihoon and Bin was beside Jungkook, hands soft and gentle as he checked for himself that he hadn't been hurt. Relieved no one was paying attention, Yoongi let out a soft sigh and dropped his head, brushing bangs away from Myungjun's forehead where he pressed a soft kiss. 

"Hoonie helped too."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Myungjun's gaze shifted to Jihoon, his brow furrowed. 

"He's been asking that." Jihoon explained softly. "I think he might have a concussion. We found a big lump on the back of his head when we were bathing him."

"Namjoon-hyung said to keep an eye on him." Bin interjected gently, turning away from Jungkook when he was satisfied the other wasn't hurt. "You're all welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"We appreciate it." Yoongi mumbled. 

"Jungkookie." Myungjun's eyes landed on him like he was seeing him for the first time and he reached out for him with one hand, opening and closing his fist like a child reaching for something. Jungkook stepped forward and kneeled on the bed near Yoongi, taking his hand into his own gently. 

"I'm here, hyung."

"You shouldn't be." Myungjun scolded, squeezing his fingers weakly. "You could have been hurt."

Jungkook smiled softly, squeezing Myungjun's fingers in return. "I'm tougher than you think, hyung."

Myungjun pouted softly but his eyes were drooping and it wouldn't be long before he was out. "Sure you're not a Lee, or a Min?" He laughed weakly at his own joke. "Too cocky for your own good."

"You need to sleep, hyung." Jihoon murmured, his voice soft and warm as he pulled the sheets up closer to Myungjun's chin. 

Myungjun made soft noises in his throat, crinkling his nose but they all knew it wasn't long. He kept his fingers wrapped around Jungkook's and dropped their hands on his stomach. He fell asleep with Jihoon petting his hair gently, Yoongi at his side and Jungkook's fingers wrapped up in his own. There was a cumulative sigh of relief in the room when he settled and Jungkook knew his hyung was going to be alright. 


	4. Chapter 4

The days started to bleed together after they saved Myungjun. Jungkook did get cornered by his family after a few days, demanding answers that he did his best to give. Seokjin had his suspicions about Yoongi. He thought, maybe, Yoongi was a hunter but Jungkook insisted the man wasn't like that. Yoongi had his secrets but Jungkook was certain Yoongi wasn't a hunter, he was too kind and warm to be, and eventually Seokjin let it go. In the end, Seokjin wasn't even mad he went against orders. If anything he seemed proud that Jungkook had stepped out of his bubble and _done something._

Jimin said he was changing. Jungkook didn't know what that meant but he did know his life was different from before he met Yoongi. Jimin didn't seem upset about it either, only gave Jungkook that same warm tender smile everytime Jungkook said he was going over to Myungjun's. 

Which was often. 

Myungjun slept for close to two days after they brought him to Jungkook's home. Yoongi had work, Jihoon had school and Jungkook had work so members of Jungkook's family took turns looking over him while they had other things to do. Bin took the shifts most of the time. Jungkook didn't know why, only that Bin had grown attached to the sunshine smiling human and in a way, Jungkook could understand that. When Bin had his own work to attend to, Mingyu was there, or Seokjin or Jimin. Myungjun was never left alone and he really seemed to apprciated it. He was fed unil he couldn't eat any more, looked after, taken care of and by the time Namjoon declared he was well enough to be 'released' Myungjun looked like he hadn't been through the hell he'd gone through. 

Myungjun didn't remember much. Namjoon said it had something to do with his concussion but also the trauma. His mind was trying to protect him from his own memories and thus, Myungjun just didn't remember. It was better that way, Jungkook thought. They didn't truly know what the man went through before they found him but the marks on his body, the bump on his head and the sometimes distant look in his eyes was enough to know whatever it was, had been bad. If Yoongi hadn't already killed the rogue, Jungkook would have ripped out his throat with his own teeth. 

Myungjun was the epitome of sunshine and didn't deserve what happened to him. He was innocent, as was every single body the rogue took, but at least Myungjun was safe and alive. When he came back to work, everyone was more than happy. Seungcheol had hugged him so tightly Jungkook thought Myungjun's eyes might pop out of his head but the older just laughed it off and promised not to disappear on them again. 

Everything settled into a form of normalcy after that. Jungkook fell back into his typical routine of work, sleep, and food. But between those times, there were Jihoon and Myungjun.

And there was _Yoongi._

Jihoon and Myungjun had a _thing_. Jungkook didn't know what that thing was exactly. He just knew they had molded their lives around one another for as long as they'd know each other. Myungjun said they were best friends, Jihoon called him _hyung_  and meant it. Myungjun told him they met years ago, back when Myungjun was still in school and Jihoon had been a small lonely looking kid who didn't get picked up from school one day. Jihoon insisted Yoongi didn't forget, insisted the Yoongi was busy and had work to do but Myungjun walked him home anyway because he was just a kid and the streets weren't safe for a kid with small limbs and a pretty face to walk alone. 

Yoongi had shown up later that night in the small apartment the brothers shared, out of breath and terrified something had happened to Jihoon only to find the kid curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully while Myungjun washed their dishes from dinner. 

It was history after that. Myungjun took care of Jihoon when Yoongi was unable to until Jihoon was old enough to take care of them in return. They took care of one another. None of them had parents anymore, Myungjun's dying in a house fire when he was a teenager and Jihoon's and Yoongi's, well, they didn't speak about it. Jihoon said Yoongi was all he knew so he had to of been young when they lost their parents. They were a makeshift family, like Jungkook's pack, and he could understand that. Sometimes family was more than blood. Sometimes family wasn't blood and that was okay. 

And somehow, some way, they made room for Jungkook to settle perfectly into them. He didn't need it, like they had. He had his family, his pack, but Jihoon and Myungjun were human and it was _different._ Jungkook considered his family his friends but with them it was different. With Jihoon and Myungjun, friendship was different. It meant just as much, made his heart squeeze and his chest warm, but they didn't know his dark secrets and never would.

But it was okay. 

They were okay. 

Myungjun melted against his side and Jihoon smiled at him like he was happy to have him in their lives and Jungkook... Jungkook appreciated them. 

And just like Yoongi had said, where Myungjun went, Jihoon was bound to follow and where Jihoon went, Yoongi was bound to be there. 

Yoongi was gone a lot, however. They never said what it was he did for work but his work took him to far off places sometimes. Once, he was in China when Jungkook asked, another time Japan and even Germany once. He was never gone more than a few days at a time, and always came back with a warm smile for Jihoon and another magnet to add to the collection littering their kitchen fridge. 

They spent most of their time at Myungjun's because it was a good medium between Yoongi's apartment and Jungkook's house. Plus, Jungkook had gotten into the habit of walking Myungjun home after work, _just in case_ , and it wasn't unusual for Jihoon to be there waiting for them with a late dinner and a dimped smile. 

Jungkook saw Yoongi at least twice as week and the man didn't treat him like there was anything wrong between them. He'd smile, pat his back and joke with him like everything was fine. And it _was_  fine. It was a light friendship, more than Jungkook expected out of him but...

It didn't stop Jungkook's feelings. It didn't stop him from watching how Yoongi's lips curved upwards into a smile everytime he was amused, or how his eyes twinkled when he laughed. It didn't stop him from noticing every small detail of the other man and learning every tiny bit of information he could about him. It didn't stop him from thinking about him _constantly._

His heart burned most of the time he was around Yoongi, like it was craving something it couldn't have but Jungkook dealt with it. Yoongi smiled at him, laughed with him, joked with him, touched him occasionally and that was more than he could ask for. Sure, it hurt sometimes, his heart clenching tightly everytime Yoongi said goodbye but he couldn't ask for more. He wouldn't. Yoongi had made himself clear that night on his front step and Jungkook took his words to heart. 

They could be friends and that was good enough for Jungkook. 

It would have to be. 

* * *

Jungkook woke up with something warm curled against his back and the sound of movement in the kitchen. Myungjun's scent lingered in the room, in the pillow Jungkook turned his face into, something warm like freshly bloomed flowers in the beginning of spring, but the human was gone for the day. He had the morning shift at work and after glancing at the clock on the table beside the bed, Jungkook knew he'd been gone at least an hour. The warmth against his back hadn't shifted and he didn't need to look to know it was Jihoon. His scent was strong in the air, cherry blossoms and fresh rain curled all into one and making Jungkook smile softly.  

Humans weren't all that different from wolves, Jungkook was learning. They needed affection just as much, craved it, savored it. Jihoon wasn't as easy as Myungjun. Myungjun knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to grab for it. Countless times did the human plop his head in his lap and whine for hair petting like Mingyu did. Countless times did the human curl up against his side for cuddles because he had a bad day and his thoughts were haunting him. Myungjun was affectionate and Jungkook was used to giving affection. He was a wolf, after all. Cheek rubs, nose bumps, hair petting, nuzzling, it was all part of his daily life and now that he considered Myungjun and Jihoon part of his pack, well, it was easy to fall into them. 

Seokjin had said he was forming his own human pack jokingly one night and Jungkook just nodded because, he sort of was. A pack was people you loved, people you cared about, people you considered family and would do anything to protect. Myungjun and Jihoon (and Yoongi) were exactly that. Jungkook would protect them for as long as they allowed him to. 

There was movement in the kitchen and Jungkook snapped his eyes open because Myungjun was at work and Jihoon was still sleeping peacefully because he didn't have class until that afternoon and that meant there was only one other person who could be moving about in the apartment. 

Jungkook's heart lept into his throat, a stiff and tight thing that almost burned as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Jihoon mumbled in his sleep, curling up more into a little ball. Jungkook was careful not to disturb him as he slipped out of the bed the three of them had shared. It was the bed Yoongi and Jihoon usually shared, because Yoongi couldn't afford a bigger apartment but they could fit the largest bed available in the small space. 

Jungkook was in his boxers and the loose sleep shirt he brought with him and he tucked Jihoon back in before he shuffled out of the room, ruffling his fingers through his messy black hair. Yoongi was in the kitchen just like Jungkook expected and his scent made every part of Jungkook's body fill with warmth. He'd been gone for three days, in Busan according to Jihoon and he was finally home. Judging by the curled up blanket on the couch, he'd gotten home late the night before while the three of them had been asleep and Jungkook almost felt guilty that the other had to sleep on the couch in his own home because they'd taken up the bed. 

There was a new magnet on the fridge, one Jihoon would pluck up with his long fingers, inspect for a while and put back in a place he had specifically for it. He liked to organize them and Yoongi only stuck them on when Jihoon wasn't around to do it. The younger of the two brothers always sighed at that and rearranged them to his liking with a fond smile on his lips. 

Yoongi looked tired, his cheeks slightly puffy from sleep and his shoulders hunched as he shoved the coffee pot in place to start a fresh brew and it seemed he had just woken up too. He was still in his jeans from the night before, the plain white t-shirt on his thin frame wrinkled and worn, sliding off one shoulder to reveal more skin and collar than Jungkook's heart could take. 

"Good morning, hyung." Jungkook called out softly, watching in slight amusment as Yoongi flinched in surprise and twisted around to look at him over his shoulder. His face crunched up, as if saying, 'what good morning' and he waved a hand at him in greeting, finding it too early to be up and awake and talking. 

Jungkkook had learned Yoongi wasn't much of morning person and he barely functioned before his first cup of coffee and he found that incredibly cute. Yoongi's sleep puffy face, Yoongi's pouty lips, sleepy eyes, it was all something he would treasure secretly in the cage of his heart. 

"Don't you have your own family?" Yoongi grumbled and Jungkook was used to it at that point. "You're always here."

"You're real bad at sharing, hyung." Jungkook mused, a smile on his lips as he shuffled into the kitchen, shifting to lean a hip against the counter while Yoongi pulled out two mugs from the cabinet. "I think you need to work on that."

Yoongi bared his teeth at him and twisted around to get the milk and cream and sugar from the fridge and pantry. "Ungrateful brat. I let you in _my_  home and this is how you treat me. Making me sleep on the couch in my own home."

Jungkook snorted softly, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending that he wasn't watching how Yoongi's backside curved when he bent over to dig for the milk. There was more food in the fridge lately because Seokjin always sent Jungkook with enough food for the four of them, even when Yoongi wasn't there and the older grumbled about it, even when Jungkook knew he was thankful. 

"No one was stopping you from joining us." Jungkook pointed out with a curl of a smirk to his lips, used to the playful banter between them by now. 

Yoongi grumbled under his breath, thinking Jungkook couldn't hear the, "You assholes are like starfish" as he popped back up and closed the fridge door with his hip. "That bed wasn't made for four people. Not to mention you're like, huge. You monstrosity." Yoongi peered up at him with a slight glare. "How are you so fucking tall?"

He was asked that pretty often by them. It was almost funny, the height difference between Jungkook and the other three. Yoongi was the tallest of them while Myungjun and Jihoon were almost the same height, a good deal shorter than Yoongi. And Jungkook, well Yoongi came to his chin and he was the youngest and it made him laugh sometimes because they all grumbled about it a lot. 

"I drank my milk." Jungkook stated with a straight face and Yoongi grimaced, putting the small carton of milk on the counter, pushing it toward him. 

"Or your ancestors were giants."

"Tae is taller than me. Namjoon-hyung too."

"Giants." Yoongi grumbled while the coffee maker started to hiss and bubble, puring dark liquid into the pot slowly. The scent filled the air and everything felt so soft and warm in the kitchen of Yoongi's apartment with the morning rays of sunshine flickering in through the curtains. 

Rarely did the two of them get time alone together. Usually Jihoon was around, or Myungjun, and Jungkook couldn't actually remember a time when they had been alone. Not since that night Yoongi had... turned him down. Jungkook went tense for a moment at the memory but Yoongi was soft, yawning behind his hand as he stared at the coffee pot and everything was okay. They were okay. Yoongi was his friend and Jungkook cherished that. 

"How was your trip?" Jungkook asked softly, dropping his gaze to the counter so Yoongi didn't get uncomfortable under his staring. 

"Sucessful." Yoongi shrugged one shoulder, curling both hands over the edge of the counter, ducking his head slightly. The pink in his hair was starting to fade into an even lighter color, the blond beneath peaking through with just a hint of his black roots starting to grow in. Jihoon had dyed his hair recently, to replace the fading pink with a more natural dirty blond that Myungjun really liked to card his fingers through. 

"How were they while I was gone?"

Jungkook knew Yoongi had come to depend on him to take care of the only other two people in the world he cared about. Usually they took care of each other but now they had Jungkook and Yoongi depended on him to keep an eye on them while he was gone. 

"Good. Myungjun's working mostly morning shift this week which is great because he's making more money and Jihoon was up late studying for his exam this afternoon. Seokjin-hyung made food for us that we've been picking on."

Yoongi lifted his head slightly, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "You been here since I left?"

Yes and no. Jungkook had gone to work everyday but he actually hadn't spent a night at his own house in close to three days. Mingyu kept sending him whining texts about missing him and how he should bring Jihoon over sometime. Jungkook had a feeling Mingyu was more interested in seeing Jihoon than him. 

"You know how they get." Was Jungkook's answer and Yoongi just nodded in agreement. 

"Your family mind?"

Jihoon had asked the same question a few nights ago and all Jungkook could do was shrug. "I think... they're glad I'm doing something more than going to work and coming home."

"Yeah?" Yoongi asked, one corner of his mouth quirked up because he was interested in what Jungkook had to say. 

He nodded and hummed softly, shifting to lean back against the counter. "I didn't... Myungjun-hyung was my first friend outside of my family. I think they're glad I'm... opening up?"

"Didn't you have hobbies or something?"

"Music." Jungkook answered without hesitation. "I listened to it a lot."

Yoongi stood up a little straighter, far more awake then he had been when Jungkook first walked into the room. "Just listen to it?"

Jungkook bit into his lower lip and curled his fingers over the edge of the counter. Yoongi was asking about him, wanted to know about him and he tried to shove down the pounding of his heart. "There wasn't much else I could do but listen to it. I wrote... lyrics sometimes. Sang sometimes."

"You sing?" Yoongi's brows shot up slightly and heat flushed up Jungkook's neck. 

"I didn't say I sung _well._ "

Yoongi grunted softly and reached forward for the pot when the machine was finally done. "You have a nice natural tone to your voice. I bet it's just as nice when you sing." Jungkook stared at him with slightly wide eyes as Yoongi poured fresh steaming coffee into the two mugs. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Um, all of it." Jungkook swallowed down the lump in his throat as Yoongi went about pouring milk and sugar in one of the mugs without hesitation. 

"All of it?" Yoongi quirked up one corner of his mouth in a smile, though his eyes were focused on what he was doing. 

"Well, maybe not all of it. I appreciate all of it. But I listen to a lot of different things."

"What's your favorite?"

"I like American music a lot. The kind with lots of piano and soft singing. Or the kind with really nice beats and fast rapping. It depends on my mood, I guess."

Yoongi hummed in understanding and pushed the mug with all the milk and sugar in it toward him. Jungkook tried not to think too much about how Yoongi remembered exactly how he liked his coffee as he picked up the mug with both hands and took a small sip. Yoongi drank his coffee black first thing in the morning but Jungkook had seen him dump as much sugar in his as Jungkook later on in the day. 

"Music is one of those dependable things. It'll always be there."

"What kind of music do you like, hyung?"

Yoongi hummed, sipping at his coffee as he twisted around to lean against the counter, mirroring Jungkook's positon with his hands cupped around his mug. "I appreciate all kinds too. But I find myself always going back to the more heartfelt stuff. Piano or heavy beats, doesn't matter. If it has a message, I'm pretty into it." He smiled fondly for a moment, his eyes watching the coffee in his mug and he looked so _soft_  in the morning light, Jungkook's heart clenched in his throat. "I used to be more into it. When I was younger."

Jungkook hummed, letting him know he was listening. He wanted to know everything about Yoongi and he had a feeling he was about to learn something very important. 

"Back before..." His nose crinkled for a second, something sad crossing his features before they went soft again. "I wanted to do something with music. Make it, maybe, when I was younger. I did make some on my own and I thought about following it as a career but..." He frowned slightly, his fingers tightening around his mug as he took another sip. His throat clenched, Jungkook's eyes watching as he swallowed. "Music doesn't put food on the table right away and Jihoon was just a kid... He needed something stable."

"You're a good hyung." Jungkook offered, his voice soft as he shifted just that bit closer to the older. Jungkook didn't know the story, didn't know what happened to their parents but he did know Yoongi had raised Jihoon and that was all he needed to know. "He loves you."

In the fresh morning light on a Tuesday in February Jungkook watched in slight alarm as Yoongi's shoulders hunched and he let out a self-deprecating laugh. He was tired, so tired, it was evident in the circles under his eyes and the lines of his body and Jungkook wanted to reach out... let him lean on him. Give Yoongi something to lean on, give him support, because he was always working _so hard_  to take care of the people he loved and sometimes, maybe, he needed to slow down and let someone take care of him for once. 

Jungkook wanted to be the one to take care of him. 

"I'm barely here."

"He understands, hyung." Jungkook slid just that bit closer to him. "You're doing your best to take care of him and he understands. He still loves you, still respects you. Still _needs_  you. He worries about you when you're gone. He doesn't say it, but he does. He checks his phone constantly until you text him and let him know you got where ever you're going safely."

"I never wanted..." Yoongi bit into his lower lip and just as Jungkook was about to reach out to him, the older turned away, his mask going up because Jungkook had yet to earn the honor of getting to dive so deep into his mind. Jungkook tried to not feel too disappointed, his hand dropping back into his lap as Yoongi tugged out another mug from the cabinet and poured coffee into it. "Nevermind. Sorry."

"Hyung..." Jungkook wanted to reach out to him but Yoongi's defences were up and he knew it was best to back away. "You don't have to be sorry."

Movement came from the bedroom and Jungkook knew Jihoon was awake, could hear him shuffling about in the room, grumbling to himself about hating mornings and how precious sleep was. Yoongi had his coffee ready when he stumbled into the main room of the apartment, eyes heavy and face puffy from sleep. Did Yoongi pull away because he knew Jihoon was waking up? Jungkook watched, wondering, as the dirty blond shuffled toward them, taking the mug Yoongi offered him.

There was a soft moment, something sweet that reminded Jungkook that at one point in time these brothers only had one another. Jihoon leaned into Yoongi, pressing his face into his chest for just a moment and Yoongi patted his back. Jihoon didn't always want affection, he wasn't like Myungjun. But when he did want it, he knew how to ask for it and he was happy to see his brother back home safe and sound. 

The three of them fell into soft easy conversation while they sipped coffee and ate the rest of the lefftovers in the fridge for breakfast. It was easy, and warm, and though Jungkook had a hard time keeping his eyes off Yoongi, he couldn't ask for anything more. 

* * *

Jungkook didn't think about how much his life had changed since he met Yoongi very often. The thoughts would float in occasionally, only to float back out without a trace left behind. He didn't think much about how easily he had settled into other people's lives very often but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of it. He knew he smiled more often. He knew he spoke more often. He'd created a friendship with Seungcheol at work. Something strong enough to have the older ask him out to drinks every once and a while and Jungkook went because he always brought Wonwoo along and sometimes convinced Myungjun to come along so Jungkook could bring Jimin and Taehyung to join them. If Myungjun came, then Jihoon came, and then of course Mingyu wanted to go and it almost became a weekly Saturday thing for them to do after work. 

Sometimes Yoongi would join them if he was in town.

Jungkook liked those nights the best. 

Tonight was one of those nights. It had started as it usually did, with Seungcheol throwing out the rehearsed invitation and by the time Jungkook had left home, his hair stytled with gel and his eyes outlined in a little black because Taehyung _insisted_  he looked hot, their group of the planned four had grown to seven. Taehyung had caught him trying to find something to wear and of course invited himself along after finding Jungkook the 'perfect' outfit. And where Taehyung went, Jimin went because they were practically glued at the hip these days even though Jimin _swore_  he was seeing that pretty girl who was a regular at his work. Jungkook didn't ask, maybe didn't want to know. Whatever they were doing, it made Jimin smile and that was good enough for Jungkook. 

Mingyu came along because Myungjun was going and it was a fact that Jihoon would be there too. As far as Jungkook knew, Mingyu had yet to advance in his obvious crush on the slightly older human but Jungkook and Yoongi were just friends so he couldn't tease him much about it. Mingyu looked at Jihoon like Jungkook looked at Yoongi. He understood those feelings, that pain, so he kept the snarky comments to himself. Mingyu was kind enough to do the same for him. 

Seokjin was just glad they were all really starting to fit in with the humans so well. 

The plan for the night was the same as usual. Meet up at the bar, have a few drinks and see where the night was going to take them. Usually it took them to another bar or a club, or walking the street just to enjoy the night air as they talked amongst themselves. 

Jungkook hadn't expected Yoongi to be there when they showed up, arm tossed around Jihoon's shoulders as he spoke quietly with Wonwoo about something. He tried not to look too happy about it but it was hard when Yoongi met his eyes and _smiled_  at him. He was going to enjoy himself tonight, because Yoongi was in a good mood and he liked his friends. It wasn't hard to have a good time with all of them. 

It was Jimin's idea to go to a karaoke bar after the first round of drinks and it was a group decision to go along. Taehyung and Jimin went to karaoke all the time. They had plenty of stories about it and though Jungkook had never been, he knew what it was. Jihoon and Myungjun were excited about it and so Seungcheol and Mingyu were excited and Jungkook, well, he was happy to be along for the ride. 

This district of Seoul was splattered with bars, shops, restaurants and night life. It wasn't too late, barely even close to midnight and the streets were littered with people mulling about from one bar to another. The air was cool, the atmophere exciting and Jungkook wondered when his life had become so interesting. 

After he met Yoongi, he was sure. 

Jimin was leading the pack of them with Taehyung's arm hooked with his and his other arm thrown over Myungjun's shoulders. The two of them had really hit it off after Myungjun started to come over to visit, instead of Jungkook always going over to his place, and Jungkook was happy to see their friendship blossom. They were sunshine and sunshine blended well together. Hoseok fit well with them too, but sadly he had to work in the morning so he was at home sleeping like a responsible adult. 

Seungcheol, Yoongi, Wonwoo and Mingyu took up the center of their group. Seungcheol was really interested in Yoongi's musical taste, something about rapping, and Wonwoo and Mingyu had hit it off talking about books. Mingyu worked at a book store, Wonwoo loved reading. It was a match made in heaven. 

Jihoon and Jungkook rounded out the back and they were all careful not to block the sidewalk with their group. The streets were packed with people, the area loud with voices and car engines and Jungkook loved it. Yoongi was smiling that gummy smile and he was more than happy and content. 

Jihoon's fingers brushed over the back of Jungkook's wrist and he glanced over, watching with a soft smile as Jihoon linked their arms together. It was no different than what Taehyung and Jimin were doing, no different then plenty of other groups of women walking the street with their pretty painted faces and sparkling dresses. But Jihoon had a point, there was always a point to his affection and Jungkook ducked his head down so he could hear the other better if he so chose to speak. 

"He's better since he met you." Jihoon spoke softly, a knowing smile curled to his lips, showing half of his slightly large for his mouth top teeth, making his cheek crease and one of those cute dimples popped up.

Jungkook's heart skipped in his chest, a small stuttering feeling and he quickly glanced up to Yoongi, who was chuckling behind his hand at something Seungcheol said. Jihoon gave Jungkook's arm a squeeze, making his eyes bounce back to him and he knew he was an open fucking book but he didn't expect that from Jihoon. It looked like Jihoon was going to say more but Mingyu twisted around to look at them and Jihoon smiled at him, simple and pretty and Mingyu's face went red. 

After giving his back a gentle pat, Jihoon slipped away to squeeze his way in between Wonwoo and Mingyu. Somehow that led to Yoongi stepping back to join Jungkook, looking as casual as he could with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Yoongi looked kind of amazing all the time but looked especially good tonight. Jungkook was used to seeing him in oversized t-shirts and ripped jeans but tonight he was in unripped black skinny jeans, an oversized black hoodie and his typical combat boots. His hair was hidden under a black beanie and Jungkook loved being able to see his forehead. He had a lovely forehead and brow and his entire face looked more open than usual. 

Jungkook hadn't seen him since the previous Thursday morning when he woke up on Myungjun's couch and Yoongi had shown up to make sure his brother wasn't going to be late for class. He'd brought coffee and donuts and Myungjun had been so happy he'd kissed him. It was his cheek, but still. Jungkook wondered if they'd ever get close enough for him to be able to do such a thing. Though, Myungjun was special and had special privileges so Jungkook wasn't sure if he'd ever reach that level with Yoongi, even if he'd already reached it with his brother and Myungjun.

"You karaoke much?" Yoongi struck up conversation and Jungkook smiled at him.

"Nope."

Yoongi hummed, a playfulness to the smile on his lips. "Am I going to finally get to hear you sing then?"

Jungkook shrugged, feeling playful himself and nudged Yoongi gently with his arm. "If you're lucky."

Yoongi wiggled his eyebrows at him and Jungkook chuckled to himself. It was easy, it was simple, and Jungkook wished it was always like this. It wasn't. Not always. Sometimes, when it was quiet and they were left alone because Jihoon went to the bathroom or Myungjun was still asleep, it wasn't so easy. Sometimes Yoongi would glance at him in the quiet with a question in his gaze. Sometimes Yoongi would glance at him like he knew Jungkook's feelings hadn't changed and he didn't know what else to do about it. Sometimes Jungkook would meet Yoongi's gaze and silently hope, silently pray that Yoongi would change his mind. 

Those moments were strange and awkward and thankfully rare. 

Karaoke was an adventure. Booze and music and a fun atmosphere was enough to make their group just a tad bit more crazy than usual. Jihoon actually had an amazing voice, soft and warm and blended so well with Taehyung's naturally deep husky tone. Myungjun could reach notes Jungkook didn't think a man possibly could and he and Jimin sang every BigBang song on the entire list together. Seungcheol and Yoongi took on an Epik High song and Jungkook tried to pretend like his heart wasn't trying to crawl it's way out of his throat because Yoongi was _good_  and his voice sounded amazing when he spit fire like that. 

Mingyu convinced Jungkook to sing an EXO song with him and though he hadn't been drinking at all Jungkook still felt light and fearless surrounded by his friends. He sang without worry, laughing and swaying with Mingyu as his friend sang with him. There were cheers and hugs and claps on the back and Jungkook was happy, he was so happy. He hadn't known this was what happiness felt like because it was different. It was different than the warmth of his mother's palm against his cheek or his father's cold snout against his own. But it was happiness. A happiness he deserved. 

Yoongi wasn't drinking either, keeping a watchful eye over his brother while Jihoon laughed and sang with his friends. Like every night, Jungkook's eyes were constantly drawn to Yoongi and somehow, like usual, they migrated toward one another the longer the night went on. Jihoon and Myungjun were happy with everyone else and the two sober people were bound to join each other. 

It was while Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Mingyu were rapping along to some song Jungkook never heard when Yoongi plopped down on the leather bench seat beside him. There was happiness in the darkness of his eyes and a warm smile on his lips and Jungkook couldn't help but return it. 

"You can sing." Yoongi leaned in close so Jungkook could hear him, tipping toward him so warm breath caressed his skin and made him shiver. "Didn't expect that."

Jungkook bit his lower lip, flushing at the compliment and leaned over so Yoongi could hear him. "You can rap. Didn't expect that."

A light flush curled over Yoongi's cheeks and they were close. They were so _close._  The flickering multicolored lights of the room they were renting reflected in those dark eyes and followed the curves of his face, making him look more ethereal than he already did. His lips were slick, pink and plump and Jungkook found himself staring at them. He wasn't drunk, not at all, but he felt like it, the world spinning around them until it all centered around _Yoongi._

Yoongi's eyes dropped to his mouth for a split second, barely even long enough to count as a glance but Jungkook saw it and his heart burst in his chest, screaming and crying and hoping. They were close, _so close_ , and all Jungkook had to do was tip forward just slightly, close the distance between them, press their lips together and taste what he'd always wanted to taste.

A sharp clapping sound jarred them apart and Yoongi put distance between them. The song was finished and the room was applauding while Seungcheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo bowed with grins on their faces. When Jungkook glanced up, his eyes immediately caught Jihoon's and he wanted to sink in his chair because the dirty blond had a strange look in his eyes, something knowing but also confused, perhaps from his intoxicated state. Jihoon glanced between him and his brother for a few seconds before Myungjun plopped over in his lap and gained his attention.

It was tense between him and Yoongi for the rest of the night. Jungkook didn't know why. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He could have kissed him, and he didn't. Was probably best that he hadn't. But Yoongi didn't look him in the eye the rest of the night and though he still smiled around their friends, it didn't reach his eyes and Jungkook thought maybe he fucked up somehow. 

He noticed Jihoon watching them, his dark eyes filled with understanding every time Jungkook caught them. Everyone else was too drunk or too high on their fun to notice anything strange going on and that was probably best. 

By the time everyone was tired and ready to go home, the tenseness in Yoongi's shoulders had eased out but he still didn't meet Jungkook's eyes as he led his brother to the bus station with the rest of their friends. It was Jungkook's job to take Myungjun home, the older currently curled up against his side as they moved in the opposite direction. Their farewell had been simple but Jungkook couldn't help feeling like something was wrong between them now. 

But he had Myungjun relaying on him so Jungkook shoved away all the bad feelings for the time being and made sure to tuck Myungjun all nice and tight into his bed. 

Whatever had happened between Jungkook and Yoongi seemed to pass judging by how Yoongi smiled at him the next time they saw each other. Everything was fine and Jungkook was confused but he would take Yoongi's bright smile aimed at him any day over having the older refusing to meet his eyes. 

* * *

It was the little things he learned over time that Jungkook came to hold precious in his heart. 

Like how Yoongi would only drink his coffee black first thing in the morning but by the time he was on his third or fourth cup, he was pouring more sugar and cream into the liquid until it was an almost caramel color.

Or how when he was nervous, or laughing when he spoke, Yoongi would cover his mouth with the back of his hand. It was a habit Jungkook noticed. Like how Yoongi would rub a fist against his nose or thumb at his temple when he was nervous, anxious or agitated. 

Jungkook learned Yoongi had a total of four different smiles. He had the usual smile, the one that lingered in the corners of his lips like soft amusment but never reached his eyes. He had the soft fond smile he typically gave Jihoon or Myungjun, the corners of his mouth turning upward just enough to show a little bit of his teeth and make his eyes curve. He had the tired smile. The one he gave first thing in the morning, or just before bed, his eyes curling into crescents and his tiny front teeth peeking through his lips. And the last one, the most important one, was his bright happy smile that Jungkook rarely got to see. It made his eyes sparkle, crinkle in the corners because his lips spread so far across his face that one could see his entire set of teeth and gums. When he laughed like that, bright and happy, Jungkook was always reminded of why his heart thumped for the man in the first place.

The small things, the little bits of their everyday lives that added up one by one until the only thing Jungkook could do was admire and hope his heart didn't burst from his chest.

Yoongi loved and cherished those important to him but he didn't show it in a way Jungkook was used to seeing. Seokjin told his pack members he loved them every day, showed in the way he took care of them with food and nuzzles and affection. Yoongi was different. Yoongi didn't speak his affections, not that Jungkook had heard anyway. Instead, Yoongi would do little things for Jihoon, things that didn't seem all that important but actually meant the world to the two of them. 

When they ate, when Jungkook brought food because Seokjin insisted, or Yoongi ordered out because not one of them could cook, Yoongi always ate slowly. It was something Jungkook noticed. He ate like a bird, small bites of this and that, while Jungkook, Jihoon and usually Myungjun ate and talked animatedly. Yoongi liked to sit and listen, eat slowly and watch with his observant eyes. Yoongi never finished his meal untill Jihoon got his full. Yoongi snuck his own food onto Jihoon's plate and it never went unnoticed by the younger. Jungkook was reminded of when he and Jimin were lost, alone in the woods because they had no where to go, stuck in their wolf forms because it was easier that way. And Jimin would pass him more of his kill than he kept for himself. 

_"You need it more than I do, Jungkook-ah. You're young, still growing. Hyung will be fine."_

It struck something hard and deep inside of Jungkook. Yoongi cared for the people he loved long before he cared about himself. He sacrificed his own health, his own sleep and well being just to make sure his brother had the things he needed to live a happy healthy life. It was destructive but it was also admirable and cemented Jungkook's thought that Yoongi needed someone to lean on for once. 

Yoongi was fiercely protective of the ones he loved and Jungkook thought he would make a great alpha of a pack, if he were a wolf. Jungkook knew Yoongi used all his effort to take care of Jihoon, and by extension Myungjun, but he never came to see it first hand until one night at the tail end of March. Jungkook and Myungjun were over at Yoongi's waiting for Jihoon to get out of class because the three of them had plans to go out for dinner. Yoongi was invited, of course, but he was looking more and more tired so they didn't argue when he decided to stay home. 

Jihoon never showed up. It wasn't until half past the time he had said he would be home that Yoongi started to get worried. Jungkook and Myungjun were concerned too, especially after what happened to Myungjun, but it was too early to get scared. Jihoon never answerd their calls, never returned their messages and for the first time, Jungkook saw Yoongi break just a little bit. It was an alarming moment, Yoongi's face cracking from that mask of indifference and if it weren't for Myungjun grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him one of those sunshine smiles, Jungkook thought maybe the older would burst into tears. 

Jihoon was fine, thankfully. He showed up two hours past the original time looking exhausted and frustrated with a dead phone. Yoongi was pissed, the relief quickly replaced with an fury Jungkook had never seen before. They argued and they were too much alike, butting heads in a way Jungkook had never seen but obviously happened occasionally because Myungjun just sighed and shook his head, mumbling that they would be fine soon. 

And Myungjun was right, because after Yoongi vented his frustrations, he gathered Jihoon up in a tight hug, nearly crushing the younger's bones and everything was fine. Yoongi worried, for good reason, and Jihoon apologized, promising he wouldn't let that happen again, even if it wasn't his fault that his class ran late and buses were late.

They all went out to dinner together that night, and Yoongi's hand never seemed to leave the small of Jihoon's back.

By observation, Jungkook learned that Yoongi was tired all the time. He didn't seem to get more than a few hours of sleep a night and when he came back from his short trips, he usually slept for almost an entire day, as if he hadn't slept at all while he'd been gone. The slight discoloration under Yoongi's eyes wasn't always noticeable but the man was so pale that sometimes they popped out noticeably in certain lighting. 

Yoongi carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and Jungkook could visibly see it in the way his shoulders naturally hunched. Yoongi carried the stress, pain and frustration of a past Jungkook knew very little about. He carried it for both him and his brother. Where Jihoon was light and free, Yoongi was solid and stuck to the ground. Jihoon did his best to take care of his brother in return but Yoongi was the older brother, he was the one determined to not let his weakness show. Jihoon did his best, Yoongi did his best, and Jungkook understood why Myungjun had told him, whispered to him late one night, to take care of them both because they carried a lot on their shoulders and while Jihoon had Myungjun to lean on, Yoongi had no one and he hoped, Myungjun hoped, Jungkook could be that person for Yoongi. 

Jungkook really wanted to be that person. 

But Yoongi was stubborn.

Where he was strong and beautiful and stunning, he also had his flaws. He never talked about his past, or his job, or the things plaguing his mind. He never accepted Jungkook's soft offerings of someone to talk to, someone to lean on, and there wasn't much he could do about that. He didn't want to push Yoongi. He didn't want to try and fit himself in a slot Yoongi didn't have available. As much as he wanted to, Jungkook had to respect Yoongi's boundaries. Yoongi was trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders alone and one day it would crush him. 

Jungkook just hoped he was there to help him back on his feet when it happened. 

It was the small things, the little details about their daily lives that Jungkook held precious and close to his heart. The bad existed, the worries and the strains and the stress, but there was the good, the smiles and the laughter and the happiness. Those were the little things Jungkook focused on. Because otherwise, he may step out of line with Yoongi and the last thing he ever wanted was to have the man angry or offended with him. 

It was all Jungkook could do. Be his friend. Be a silent support. Be exactly what Yoongi would allow him to be. 

Even if his heart sobbed and screamed for more.

Jungkook could do it; would do it. It was better than nothing, after all. 

* * *

 "I kind of feel like chicken." Myungjun mused aloud, his hands shoved into the pockets of his fluffy jacket as Jungkook walked along beside him. 

"Chicken sounds nice." Jungkook agreed, matching Myungjun's steps even though his legs were much longer. 

It wasn't too late, just a little bit before ten at night and the air wasn't as cold as it had been for most of February. Spring was on its way, as was March, knocking at the door in the peak of the afternoon and Jungkook was looking forward to warmer weather. Myungjun loved the warm weather, Jihoon loved the cold weather, and Yoongi didn't really care as long no one froze to death or died of heat stroke. 

Myungjun hummed, a light happy sound as he skipped in his step. "How about on pizza?

Jungkook laughed softly. "You and your pizza."

The older gasped as if he had been offended and turned to look up at Jungkook with wide brown eyes, his mouth slack in playful shock. "You don't like _Pizza_ , Jungkook? Oh my god."

He couldn't help but snort, always finding Myungjun's antics something to smile about. Myungjun said he had a pretty smile anyway, so he didn't try to hid it as much as he once did. "We had pizza the day before yesterday."

"Yes we did." Myungjun nodded in agreement. "But see, the point here is, Jungkook-ah, that I haven't had pizza since the day before yesterday. Do you know how _long_  that is?" He whined and grasped at the sleeve of Jungkook's jacket with a pout on his lips and Jungkook couldn't help but laugh. "And if we get peppers and onions and mushrooms on it we can call it healthy."

"There's nothing healthy about that, hyung." Jungkook spoke between laughter.

Myungjun made an offended noise and slapped Jungkook's arm playfully. "Are you calling me fat, Jungkook-ah?"

"I said no such thing."

"Because I like my tummy okay." He reached down to pat at his stomach through the soft fabric of his black button up uniform shirt. "It's tiny and squishy." He pouted out his lips like a duck and Jungkook found it incredibly cute. "And pizza is worth the squish." He made a funny noise with his duck lips and once again, Jungkook couldn't stop snickering to himself. 

"I'm not the one complaining. It's Jihoon-hyung you've got to worry about."

Myungjun stuck his nose in the air and gave a huff, patting his stomach once. "Hoonie isn't the one paying for dinner so he will eat what I darn well get us."

"Damn, it's damn, hyung."

Myungjun gasped and Jungkook smirked, snickering behind his hand as the older turned around to slap his chest. "Jeon Jungkook, watch your mouth! You're still a baby and baby's don't talk like that."

"I'm twenty, hyung." He said through a grin.

"Baby!" Myungjun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and Jungkook found it so amusing that not once had he heard Kim Myungjun utter a curse word while Jihoon and Yoongi used them like they'd die without them. "You're still a fetus. You're as bad as Hoonie."

"I'm taller than you."

"Don't make me climb up there and scold you." Jungkook couldn't tell if Myungjun was even joking or not but they both ended up bursting into laughter.

Jungkook tossed his arm over Myungjun's shoulders because the older was shorter than him and fit nicely tucked against his side and Myungjun always loved the affection. He was walking the human home from work like he did every night they worked together and if Jungkook sat down and thought about it, he'd realize that he hadn't slept in his own bed in close to two weeks. Mingyu still whined to him about it on occasion but the other wolf seemed to enjoy having the room to himself most of the time. Jimin was just glad Jungkook had made friends and as long as he checked in at home on occasion, Seokjin didn't mind him being out so much. 

Myungjun was telling Jungkook a funny story about one of his cutomers that night while they rounded a corner. The older was also so animated when he spoke, making facial expressions and hand gestures that Jungkook couldn't help but smile and listen intently. It wasn't until Myungjun came to an abrupt stop, his story trailing off that Jungkook realized something was wrong. 

"Oh." Myungjun let out a soft puff of air and quickly shifted out from under Jungkook's arm, hurrying across the sidewalk. Jungkook moved to follow him, confusion on his face until he spotted the figure Myungjun was rushing to. 

Myungjun didn't live in a bad part of the city, but it also wasn't the best and Jungkook tensed up as Myungjun dropped down into a squat in front of the guy sitting on the ground. He didn't look hurt and Jungkook couldn't smell blood. He had his knees hugged his chest, his head resting on them and when Myungjun dropped down, he pressed back into the building he was leaning against like Myungjun might hurt him. 

"Are you okay?" Myungjun's voice was soft, warm, and he was much too caring for his own good. Helping strangers was how he got kidnapped in the first place so Jungkook hurried to his side, only coming to an abrupt stop when the scent of _wolf_  smacked him in the face.

They scented each other at the same time. The boy, he had to be a boy, not much older than eighteen at least, snapped his head up at Jungkook in alarm and Jungkook inhaled as deeply as he could to figure out what was going on. He didn't smell rotten, not like the rogue wolf, but he didn't smell like he had a pack either. His freshly cut wood scent didn't mingle with anything else. He was alone. He wasn't rogue, but he was alone. 

His face was sharp, making him appear a little older than he actually was but Jungkook could smell the youth in him. His nose, his jaw, his brow, all sharp but his eyes, they were soft, and scared and Jungkook had been raised properly. He took a slow step forward, coming to Myungjun's side as the human glanced at him worriedly. 

"It's okay." Myungjun assured the wolf, making honey-brown eyes jump to him in alarm. "We're not going to hurt you. Are you okay? It's late, and cold."

The wolf didn't say anything, just stared at Myungjun like he'd never seen a human before in his life. He was dirty, his hair, his clothes, the small bits of tanned skin they could see. He was thin too, a little bulky because wolves were always toned in some way, but he was thin.

He was a stray. 

How the hell did a stray wonder into their territory and they had no idea?

Myungjun's face was warm and kind, reminding Jungkook of Seokjin the first time he met him. Myungjun's smile was tender, curling over his teeth as he folded his arms on his bent knees so he could rest his chin on them. "My name's Kim Myungjun. What's your name?"

Jungkook recognized the terrified lost look in the wolf's eyes and he thought, maybe Myungjun did too. He'd lost his family when he was young, he'd been lost for a while before he got back on his feet and thus his heart spoke out to those in need. It warmed Jungkook's heart to see. 

The wolf didn't answer, just glanced frantically between the two of them as he hugged his knees tigher. 

"Are you hungry?" Myungjun asked gently, tilting his head to the side cutely. "You want to join us for dinner?"

Myungjun was a human. He was a human and he was reaching out to a stray wolf to help him and before, before he'd ever become friends with a human, Jungkook never thought in a million years one of them would help one of his kind. But Myungjun was smiling softly, reaching out slowly and gently with one hand, offering it to the wolf. 

The stray glanced up at Jungkook, like he was asking permission. Is it okay? Is he okay? Will you be angry if I take his hand? Jungkook nodded in encouragement and watched with a soft smile on his face as the wolf slowly uncurled from himself. His hand was dirty and shaking, but he fit into Myungjun's palm like he'd always belonged there, elegantly long fingers curling over dirty skin. Myungjun's smile was bright, spread out over his entire face and he let out a light laugh of disbelief. 

"Min..." The wolf spoke softly, his voice rough and worn but he had Myungjun's rapt attention, large brown eyes locked on him and he flushed ligtly, glancing to the ground. "Minhyuk."

"Minhyuk." Myungjun repeated softly, helping the wolf to his feet, their hands never letting go. "I'm Myungjun and this is Jungkook."

Minhyuk bowed his head slightly and if he had wolf ears, Jungkook was sure they would be bent back in uncertainty. 

"Are you hungry?" Myungjun asked softly, his smile still warm and welcoming. "We were going to get pizza. Do you like pizza?" Minhyuk looked like he didn't have a clue what Myungjun was talking about but he followed Myungjun obediately, their fingers still clutched together tightly while Jungkook followed along behind. "With chicken and peppers and onions?"

Minhyuk nodded slightly, because it seemed like the right thing to do and Myungjun beamed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to Myungjun's apartment was filled with the older's soft voice and though Minhyuk was scared, unsure and lost, he was slowly starting to blossom like a flower under Kim Myungjun's sunshine. His shoulders loosened, his head held a little higher and Jungkook smiled softly to himself. Minhyuk was lost and alone and Jungkook hoped he hadn't lost his pack the same way Jungkook had lost his family. He could remember that feeling, the absolute utter devastation of being alone and he couldn't imagine someone as young as Minhyuk having to suffer through it. Jungkook had Jimin but from the look of it, Minhyuk had no one and Jungkook's chest warmed for his friend Myungjun because the man was kind, loving and tender, taking in a stray wolf without a second thought. 

Myungjun lived on the third floor and though Minhyuk was scared, he stuck close to Myungjun and road up the elevator without complaint. Myungjun's apartment was always so warm and inviting and the older quickly tugged the stray into the room, ushering him over to the couch to sit down. Jungkook shut the door behind them, locking it up out of habit because Jihoon had a key and he might not be by for a little while. 

"Jungkookie, will you order the food? I'll be right back!" He assured Minhyuk with a soft pat to his shoulder and then he slipped down the hallway, disappearing into the bathorom for a moment. 

Jungkook did as he was asked, dialing up the local pizza shop that delivered. They were used to Myungjun's address and he ordered enough food for five of them, just in case. Minhyuk watched him shyly the whole time, tucked in close to himself as he waited to see what was going to happen. Once the order was placed, Jungkook stuffed his phone into his pocket and removed his shoes and coat.

"Is..." Minhyuk's voice trailed off and Jungkook knew he was scared so he approached calmly and carefully, sitting down in one of the arm chairs a good distance from the other wolf so he had his space. 

"He doesn't know." Jungkook stated softly, glancing down the hallway. "He's just... nice. Really nice."

Minhyuk ducked his head, his dirty brown hair falling in his eyes. "I-Is he yours?"

Jungkook blinked in slight surprise before he realized what Minhyuk was asking him. Heat flared up the back of his neck and he shook his head quickly, leaning back in the chair as an embarrased laugh escaped his lips. "N-No. Oh, wow, no. He's, um, he's my friend. Are you from around here?"

Minhyuk shook his head slowly before mumbling, "Busan."

"Me too." Jungkook sat up a little straighter and tried to remember what Seokjin had done to make him feel so comfortable the first time they met. "I... My pack, we just moved to Seoul. You can..." He glanced down the hallway at the sound of water running but Myungjun had yet to reappear. "If it doesn't work out here."

Minhyuk lifted his head, his eyes slightly wide and he looked so _young_ , Jungkook's heart clenched. "Your pack?"

"We're all orphans." He didn't want to assume but the 'like you' hung in the air and Minhyuk nodded in understanding. "We have room, for more. But... Myungjun-hyung is nice."

There was a moment that passed between them where it looked like Minhyuk might say more but he just nodded and ducked his head. Myungjun appeared from the hallway at that moment, a bright smile on his face and a bundle of clothes in his arms. 

"I ran a bath for you, Minhyuk. Why don't you get cleaned up before dinner? I think you'll feel better."

Minhyuk got up without complaint and followed Myungjun into the bathroom and Jungkook knew he was going to be just fine. 

Of course, when Yoongi heard Myungjun had taken in some kid, he had to show up with Jihoon and check Minhyuk over for himself. But there was nothing wrong to find and with a soft smile he approved of the shy smiled wolf. Jungkook was glad he ordered enough food for five because that was exactly how they spent their dinner. 

* * *

 

As much as Jungkook thought his life had improved, there were still moments when his past caught up to him. Nights where the sound of his mother's screams and his father's shouts haunted his dreams.  

_Run, Jungkook-ah! Run!_

Jungkook shivered at the thought and the nightmares were what drew him from the warmth he had been sharing with Jihoon. The dirty blond didn't notice when Jungkook slipped out of the bed in the middle of the night, shuffling into the living room to collapse on the couch, tugging his bent legs up close to his chest. 

Compared to his life a few months ago, where he went to work, did his job, came home and slept, he'd say his life had improved. He had friends now. Human friends that loved him as he was and even though they didn't know what he was, Jungkook thought maybe they would still love him even if they knew. He'd opened up a great deal over the past few months and he felt he had not only Yoongi to thank for it, but Jihoon and Myungjun. 

Meeting Yoongi had set his life on a different path. Through Yoongi he met Jihoon and through the two of them, he connected with Myungjun on a deeper level than just people who worked together. And then he branched out with Seungcheol and Wonwoo and now, they had Minhyuk. The wolf had settled so easily into his life with Myungjun it was like he'd always meant to belong there in the first place. Jungkook was sad to learn he'd lost his family the same way Jungkook had but Myungjun was warmth and sunshine and he was handling it as well as he could be considering. 

But even though he smiled and laughed more these days, there were nights when his past caught up to him. 

He hated humans for a long time but now, he couldn't believe he would ever hate the humans he now called his friends. There were good ones out there and Jungkook had managed to find a handful of them. 

It was hunters they had to worry about. 

Hunters who slaughtered his family for no good reason other than the fact that they weren't human. 

To this day, Jungkook couldn't wrap his head around why they would do such a thing. Maybe they were used to wolves like the rogues. Sure, those deserved to be put down. They harmed the innocent, took lives that didn't need to be taken. But wolves like Jungkook and his family, his pack, They never _hurt_  anyone. They lived on their own in the woods and took care of themselves. They didn't bother the humans and rarely were they bothered in return. But apparently, where hunters stood, all things that weren't human were monsters and had to be put down. 

Hunters were the real monsters. 

Jungkook swallowed down a rush of emotion and hugged his knees closer to his chest, his lidded eyes focused on the floor of Yoongi's apartment. It was the middle of the night, maybe early morning, Jungkook didn't know. He did know he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon because the sound of his mother's screaming would haunt him and he didn't want to hear it again. 

For a long time, Jimin had wanted to understand. He wanted to know _why_. Jungkook knew there wasn't a reason why. He learned that fateful night that the world didn't always have a reason for senseless violence. They fought about it before, bared teeth and tears streaming down chubby cheeks but eventually Jimin came to  understand. Jimin tried to see the best in the world, tried to see the good in everything around him but sometimes, there was no good to see. What happened to their family, to their pack, was nothing but senseless violence and for a long time, Jungkook was angry.

He wasn't so angry anymore. He'd had time to heal, lick his wounds and open his heart again.

But still, the scars were deep and he would never forget.

Jungkook snapped his head bup when the sound of a key sliding into a lock came from the front door. He was sitting in the dark of the living room, stinging in the corners of his eyes and his heart tight in his chest, and the lock clicked, the door handle twisting. The light of the hallway was blinding for a moment, Jungkook squinting his eyes against it as Yoongi's scent flooded the room like the light. The older stepped into the apartment quietly, shutting the door behind himself and locking each and every bolt.

Yoongi had been gone for four days, one of his longer trips and as he sunk back against the closed door, Jungkook could see how exhausted he was. He still didn't know what Yoongi did while he was away but Yoongi's face was pale in the darkness of the living room and for a moment, he looked defeated.

"Hyung?"

Jungkook's voice sounded loud in the quiet of the apartment and Yoongi flinched, snapping his head up to peer around the living room until he spotted Jungkook on the couch.

"What are you doing up?" Yoongi's voice was rough, a harsh scraping sound and he winced at the sound of his own voice. He let out a grumble and rubbed at his now blond hair, pushing off the door so he could kick off his shoes. 

"Couldn't sleep." He answered honestly. 

Yoongi made a noise of acknowledgement and dropped his travel bag by the door, leaving it to deal with later. He tossed his jacket onto a hook near Jihoon's and shuffled into the main area of the apartment. Jungkook watched as Yoongi dug into his pocket on his way to the kitchen. Finally finding what he was searching for, he slapped the magnet against the fridge and flicked on one of the small lights in the kitchen. It casted a soft glow in the room, bright enough for Yoongi to see where he was going but not bright enough to disturb the dark quiet of the night. Bright enough for Jungkook to see the discoloration under Yoongi's eyes and the bruises around his pale throat, the worn white t-shirt hanging from his frame to show off his collar bone and an assortment of other small bruises.

Worry spiked up Jungkook's spine and he unfurled from his postion, twisting around to get a better look at the blond. Yoongi didn't seem to notice. His eyes were lidded, sleepy and tired and Jungkook wanted to reach out and hold him, drag him to bed and tuck him in to make sure he slept. But he was pinned to the spot, his eyes focused on the finger shaped brusies around his neck. A quick glance to his boney wrists found the same thing and Jungkook's heart sank in his stomach. 

What the hell happened?

Yoongi shuffled back out of the kitchen and rounded the couch to plop down on the other side of it, leaving a full cushion of space between the two of them. Yoongi's entire body sank into the fabric and he looked so soft, so tired, so _broken._  Anger flared up through Jungkook's viens. Who _dared_  to hurt Yoongi? Who _dared_  to touch him in such a way? The fury was frightening. The sudden bloodlust should have worried him but Yoongi was _his_ , as far as Jungkook's wolf was concerned and it thrashed, teeth bared, ready to rip out someone's throat. 

"Jihoon sleeping?"

"Peacefully." Jungkook spoke softly, his anger dimming at the weakness in Yoongi's voice. 

It was quiet between them for a few more minutes, Yoongi's chest rising and falling with each breath and Jungkook was desperate to reach out to him. Comfort him, some how. He didn't know what happened, but he could see the bruises, could see the mask slipping from Yoongi's face and he wanted to be the person to catch him when he fell. He _ached_  every single day to be that person. 

"Jungkook?"

"Hyung?"

"Will you..." Yoongi trailed off, his face contorting for a moment and Jungkook was on the edge of his seat, waiting patiently for the older to speak. The exhaustion won out in the end and Yoongi's mouth popped open. "Will you do that thing you do? For Jihoon?"

Jungkook blinked at him once in slight confusion. "Thing?"

Yoongi brought up one hand and motioned to his head, his hair specifically and Jungkook's heart lept in his throat because Yoongi was asking him for _pets_. 

"Yeah." The word came out in a breath. 

Yoongi collapsed and Jungkook was there to catch him. His head was light against his thigh while Yoongi curled up into a ball, his back to the apartment and his face toward Jungkook's hip. His hands were shaking as he slipped them into soft strands of blond but Yoongi melted into the touch. Jungkook was the best at pets in his entire pack, had been told countless times by every single member. Jihoon and Myungjun also greatly enjoyed his hands in their hair, especially when Jihoon had a hard day at class and just needed something to help him sleep. 

Jungkook was happy to do it. 

Yoongi's hair was soft between his fingers and those sparkling eyes slipped shut, his face finally relaxing as Jungkook ran the tips of his fingers over his scalp gently. Both hands were best used for a proper petting and Jungkook smoothed hair away from his beautiful face with his other hand, eyes locked on each curve, each twitch, each flicker of eyelids. 

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Yoongi murmured softly, his lips barely moving as he spoke. 

Jungkook paused, dipping his head down slightly. "Hyung?"

Yoongi tilted his head into his hand, asking for him to continue and Jungkook obliged. It seemed that Yoongi wasn't look for conversation. He was looking for someone to pet his hair while he vented whatever was on his mind and Jungkook was honored to be that person. Warmth spread from head to toe, heart thumping in his chest, he pet through Yoongi's hair in the way he knew best and listened intently. 

"I feel twenty years older than I actually am most of the time." Yoongi continued, his brow furrowing as Jungkook brushed his bangs away from it. "But I've... _God_ , I've been trying so hard." His hands curled up tightly against his chest, fists clenching as he pressed closer to Jungkook. "For Hoonie, always for Hoonie. All this time away, all these late nights. I do it for him. I've always done it for him."

Jungkook wanted to say he knew, that Jihoon knew but he remained silent, petting blond hair softly, tenderly, lovingly. 

"I know he hates me sometimes. He hates me for leaving and he hates me for not letting him help. But he's..." Yoongi's face crunched up in slight pain. "He's so _young._  I never wanted him to have the same life as me. I never wanted him to... He was never supposed to pick up a gun." He sounded defeated, his tone sad and unsure. "He has to go to school, graduate, make something of himself. I won't let him end up like me."

Jungkook's throat was tight and he wanted to say something, anything to comfort the man in his lap but Yoongi pursed his lips and nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's thigh lightly and all the words slipped from his mind. 

"But I... I don't know how much longer I can do this." His fingers unclenched only to wrap around his own thoat, covering the finger shapped bruises against the supple pale skin. "If I... _Fuck._ " He clenched his eyes tightly and Jungkook watched in alarm and surprise as a tear slipped over the curve of Yoongi's cheek. "What will happen to him if I don't come back one day? I think about it all the time. I know he thinks about it, I know it's why he hates me sometimes. But this is all I know."

Yoongi sniffed softly, his plump pink lips pursing in a soft pout as he slipped his hand free from his throat. "I don't want him to have this life. He deserves better. _God_ , He deserves everything." He grimanced and swallowed hard, his throat shifting with the movement. "But I know he plans to follow my footsteps and I can't... I can't stop him. I can only control what he does so far. If I don't stop... he'll follow me. But if I do stop... what are we going to do? We barely get by as it is..."

Jungkook knew they had money problems. Yoongi worked hard, he was putting Jihoon through school and putting food on the table and roof over his head but that was extent his income could go. He wouldn't let Jihoon get a job because he had to focus on his studies. Myungjun did his best to help, buying food when he could and Jungkook wanted to help more. Yoongi wouldn't outright take money from him but he'd only purse his lips when he and Myungjun brought over groceries to fill their fridge. Jungkook had money to spare. He was lucky to have a family to take care of him and he was only working to he had something to do with his life. He didn't need the money and Yoongi did and Jungkook wished Yoongi would accept his help. 

But Yoongi was prideful to a fault and he would work himself to his death bed before he took money from someone else. 

Judging by the ghosts in his face, that might be sooner than any of them wanted. 

Jungkook wondered what Yoongi did. Where he went and what happened to him while he was gone. He was always _so tired_  when he came back. He considered that maybe Yoongi worked for the mafia or something, which was why he was secretive. The fleeting thought that Yoongi might sell his services in some way crossed his mind as well but Jungkook tried not to think too much about that one. Whatever Yoongi did, it left him exhausted and with a new scar or bruise to add to his collection. 

Jungkook wanted the story behind every single one, had thought about pressing his lips to each one softly to find out what they tasted like. 

"I'm so tried." Yoongi mumbled, his brow furrowing as he curled up tighter. "I'm so _tired_ , Kook."

Jungkook's heart lept in his throat and he knew Yoongi was tired and not thinking straight but he'd _never_  called Jungkook that before and it made something soft and warm settle in the pit of his heart. He knew Yoongi wasn't just talking about being sleepy. Yoongi was tired of his job, tired of sacrificing, tired of being away, tired of worrying, tired of the stress and the weight on his shoulders. 

Min Yoongi was only twenty-five years old but had lived ages longer than that by the look in his eyes. 

Jungkook carded through blond hair softly and leaned down, nuzzling his nose against the spot beside Yoongi's ear gently. "Let's go to bed, hyung."

Yoongi grunted but didn't object. He sat up slowly, his hair a slight mess thanks to Jungkook's hands and his shirt was slipping off one shoulder and he looked so fucking _soft_  and so fucking _open_  for the first time since Jungkook met him and he wanted to hold him so desperately, so tightly. Instead, he slipped an arm around Yoongi's waist and helped the man to his feet. Yoongi shoved against his chest once he was on his feet, mumbling that he could walk just fine on his own but when he stumbled toward the bedroom, Jungkook grabbed him by the waist again and helped him.

The bedroom was soft and quiet, Jihoon sleeping quietly on one side of the bed, curled up in a ball with the blankets tugged over his head. Jungkook tried to help Yoongi out of his jeans but the older slapped his hands away and unbuttoned them himself, fumbling only slightly before he kicked them off. He was careful as he crawled in the bed, not wanting to distrub Jihoon as Jungkook pulled the blankets back for him to slip under. Yoongi curled up close to Jihoon, mirroring his ball position without actually touching him while Jungkook tucked the blankets up to the older's chin. Yoongi was already three steps into sleepy land so Jungkook gave his hair one last pet before slipping away to leave the brothers. 

"Kook." Yoongi's voice was soft, sleepy and Jungkook paused in exiting the room. Yoongi was peering at him over the blankets, a soft glare on his face. "Wher' you goin'?" His Daegu accent slipping through proved how close to sleep he truly was.

"Couch?" 

Yoongi grumbled something about stupid kids before he shuffled around on the bed and lifted the blankets in invitation. There was plenty of room for Jungkook to slid into bed with them but he didn't know what Yoongi was meaning by this. He didn't know what Yoongi was trying to do at all but Jungkook found his feet moving forward anyway because Yoongi was warm and inviting and he was tired. He was so tired all of a sudden. 

The bed was warm and soft and Yoongi let him press the bridge of his nose against the curve of his spine under his nape and though Jungkook didn't know what anything meant anymore, he fell alseep with a soft smile on his lips. 

* * *

They didn't talk about it. When Jungkook woke up the next morning, Jihoon was already up and about and Yoongi was curled up in a tight ball on the other side of the bed, taking up the space his brother once occupied. Jungkook thought it best to let Yoongi sleep. He was exhausted, the proof still evident in the lines of his face and Jungkook let Jihoon drag him out to breakfast with Myungjun and Minhyuk. 

When they returned to the apartment, just Jihoon and Jungkook, Yoongi was awake, shuffling about in the living room, picking up stray items of clothing and trash that they had yet to clean up. His eyes were heavy, exhaustion still clear through his entire body but he smiled at Jungkook like a stream of starlight and Jungkook figured it was best to just leave it alone. Talking about it would make it real. Talking about it might mess up the sensitive balance they managed to create for themselves. 

So Jungkook smiled and moved to help the brothers clean up the rest of their apartment without complaint.

* * *

It was one of the nights recently in Jungkook's life where he was left alone. He didn't have work so he was alone in his bedroom, laying flat on his stomach as he thumbed through the music on his phone, arms folded under his head. 

Myungjun was at work and though usually Jungkook would head out in a few hours to go pick him up and walk him home, the older had Minhyuk now. Minhyuk who was full of soft smiles and sparkling eyes always directed at Myungjun and Jungkook wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on even if Myungjun didn't have a damn clue. Jungkook could still join them but Myungjun insisted he stay home because it would be late and it was cold for March and Minhyuk would walk him home. 

Jihoon and Yoongi were having a brother night, as Jihoon put it. They rarely got to spend time alone together and after Jihoon's insistence, Yoongi finally agreed to a night in together. Jungkook didn't know what they were doing, wasn't his business to know, but he would get texts from Jihoon randomly stating how lame his brother actually was at times. Jungkook always smiled, happy to get updates on them even when he wasn't there. 

It was nice to be included. 

The house was quiet for the most part, which was an uncommon occurrence. Jackson and Kunpimook were out for the night at who the fuck knows where but that wasn't all that strange for the two of them. Hoseok was working late at the dance studio and Bin was with him to help out. Taehyung had gone out with Seokjin and Namjoon to do some shopping and though Jungkook had been invited, he'd turned them down. Jimin was _somewhere_  in the house and Jungkook was sure they were the only two home because Mingyu was hanging out with Wonwoo. 

The quiet wasn't all that bad, Jungkook just wasn't as used to it as he had once been. It was hard to believe only a few months ago he would have thrived in the silence of the house when now he felt so utterly bored with it. The silence was when he would dive deep into his thoughts and think about the things he didn't have the time or focus to think about during other times. But it'd been so long since Jungkook had alone time that he didn't entirely know what to do with himself. 

So he was laying on his bed, listening to an assortment of music as he usually would and let his mind drift. 

He thought about Myungjun and Jihoon. He thought about how different his life was now because of them. He thought about how different his life might be if Myungjun hadn't smiled at him that one night at work, patted his shoulder and said, "You're a good friend, Jungkook." Myungjun had meant what he said and when the time came to prove their friendship, Jungkook stepped forward. He didn't regret it. 

Myungjun was coping well, all things considering. It'd been a few months but there were times when Jungkook would see the memories cross his face. He still didn't talk about it, claimed he didn't remember much and what he did remember was fuzzy but Jungkook knew better than that. Myungjun wasn't the best liar in the world and he could never look Jungkook in the eyes when he said he didn't remember. It was okay though. Jungkook didn't want to force him and if Myungjun never wanted to talk about it then that was fine and if he so happened to curl up tight against Jungkook's side and cry silently into the sleeve of his sleep shirt every once in a while well, Jungkook didn't mention it. 

Jihoon noticed. Jihoon always noticed. Jihoon's eyes were sharp, like his brother's, taking in every fine detail around him. Jihoon never said anything about it but he was there, when Myungjun needed a friend to lean on and that was all that mattered. Myungjun wasn't alone, would never be alone again, and he was grateful for it. Now he had Minhyuk, who was slowly growing on the rest of them and Jungkook thought having someone to depend on him made Myungjun feel important. 

Sometimes Jungkook felt like Jihoon saw right through him. Sometimes Jihoon would glance at him with those sharp eyes and look like he knew everything. He would watch the way Jungkook watched Yoongi and Jungkook wondered if he knew. He had the same sharp eyes as his brother and Yoongi had figured it out almost immediately. It wouldn't surprise him if Jihoon knew, though the other had yet to say anything about it. 

Like always, his thoughts rounded back to Yoongi. He could take different paths, different branches of thoughts but in the end, it always came back to Min Yoongi. 

The intense emotions Jungkook first felt for the man had died down over the months. Maybe because he actually spent time with him now. Before, it was the strong urge to just _know_ , see, smell, touch. Jungkook had the privilege of that now. He could smell Yoongi almost any time he wanted. His scent of the woods after a fresh rain, unique but nostalgic, buried in every space of their apartment, the bed he slept in, the couch he sat on, the hair he had the honor of running his fingers through one night. 

Jungkook rolled over onto his side at the thought of it, heat flushing up his neck as he curled into a ball, holding his phone in one hand to watch the lyrics scroll up the screen, barely seeing. 

The thought of Yoongi no longer made him feel desperate. Instead, there was a warm feeling in his stomach, like he was wrapped up in the tightest and softest blanket. Jungkook didn't know what to call that feeling. He only knew he loved it, enjoyed it, savored it and anytime Yoongi smiled at him, grabbed his arm, patted his head, ruffled his hair, that feeling grew and grew until it was ready to burst from his chest. 

There were small moments Jungkook considered himself lucky enough to experience with the older. Moments like the soft quiet of the early morning where they stood in Yoongi's kitchen together, sipping coffee and keeping their voices low so they didn't wake the others. Moments like when they were out with their friends and Yoongi always nagivated toward him, standing close or sitting close without ever actually touching. Moments where Yoongi would smile at him, lips spread wide, gums on display and eyes twinkling because he was _happy_  and it was rare to see him so happy. Moments where Yoongi would smile at him softly, tenderly, like he smiled at Jihoon only different. The meaning was different, something Jungkook couldn't quite put his finger on but it was soft and for him alone, making his heart thump heavily in his chest. 

Moments where Yoongi would let his mask slip. Moments where he'd lean against Jungkook for support, soft and gentle and Jungkook's hands were ready, always ready. Rare moments but precious. Moments Jungkook tucked away to reflect back on when he needed them the most. 

He didn't know what any of them meant, but he knew they were important. 

His phone went black for a second, going into sleep mode on it's own because Jungkook had spaced out far too long thinking about Yoongi. He pursed his lips together, pressing his thumb against the button to make it light up again. His breath caught in his throat at the picture awaiting him. He never forgot it was there but sometimes, the reality of it still struck him to the core. 

Myungjun had taken it with his own phone and eventually sent it to all of them. Yoongi was squished between Jungkook and Jihoon because the four of them had to fit into frame and Myungjun insisted. Myungjun was at the front, his smile bright and his eyes curved into crescents with Yoongi's arms thrown over his shoulders. Jihoon had that soft smile on his lips, his fingers put up in a V while Jungkook was ducking his head down to reach their height level. Which had set them all of smiling in the first place, Yoongi included and Myungjun had snapped the perfect picture at the right moment. Jungkook had his own smile on, lips curled up over his slightly too large for his mouth teeth and Yoongi was titled back slightly, eyes locked on him and Jungkook's heart thumped. He treasured that picture. Myungjun had countless more of the four of them, and even more of their friends but this was the one that stood out to Jungkook and he saved it, using it as the background on his phone so everytime he looked at it, he saw Yoongi's softly smiling face. 

"Kookie?" Jimin's voice was soft as he popped his head into the room, his eyes searching around before they landed on Jungkook. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." Jungkook sat up, pulling his earbuds free while he paused his music. "Need something?"

Jimin's cheeks were flushed lightly as he stepped into the room fully and Jungkook noticed he was dressed up. "How do I look?" He held his arms up to the sides and glanced down at himself.

Jungkook blinked but knew his opinion was imporant to his childhood friend so he looked him over seriously. Jimin had on a pair of the tightest pants he knew the older owned. Black and form fitting, showing off the curves of his thighs and plump bottom, with a garter like belt around one of his thighs. On his torso, he had a simple band t-shirt he probably borrowed from Taehyung and over that, there was a white leather jacket that topped off the whole look. His dark hair was styled to look effortless and he had the lightest swipe of eyeliner around his eyes. 

"You got a date or something?" Jungkook asked, tilting his head to the side as he moved to his feet. Jimin even smelled nice, a light spray of perfume on his golden skin.

Jimin flushed and ducked his head slightly, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Remember Sunyeol? I told you about her."

"Yeah? You have a date with her?" Jungkook tried not to sound too surprised, moving to circle his friend for another good once over. 

"Not just a date, okay. This is _the_  date." Jimin explained, shuffling on his feet and when he reached up to run a hand through his hair out of habit, Jungkook snagged hold of his wrist to stop him. 

"You'll mess up your hair." He said softly and Jimin nodded in agreement, choosing to fumble with the sleeves of his jacket instead. "And what does that even mean?"

"Ah, I need to teach you better, Kookie." Jimin giggled softly. " _The_  date. As in the one where I ask her to be my girlfriend."

Jungkook's brows shot up in surprise and when he glanced at Jimin's face, he saw his friend was flushing but he was also smiling, bright and beautiful, happiness twinkling in his eyes in a way Jungkook hadn't seen in a long time. "You didn't tell me it was that serious."

"It's always been that serious." Jimin giggled softly, reaching out to playfully smack his arm. "But you've been busy lately and I haven't had the chance to tell you."

"I-"

"Don't." Jimin smiled prettily and reached out to smooth some of Jungkook's hair, a knowing look on his face. "Don't feel guilty for having friends. That wasn't a jab, it was just a fact. I'm actually really glad you're getting out of the house so much. I like Jihoon and Myungjun-hyung. And Yoongi-hyung too, sometimes. I think they've really helped you lately." Jimin's face fell slightly, concern slipping through his eyes as he moved to cup either side of Jungkook's neck between his hands. "I was worried for a while, you know. You were just... going through the motions of life without really living. Because you felt like it was the right thing to do." His face brightened as Jungkook moved to grasp his wrists, a smile curling to his plump lips. "But you met them and it seems like you're finally enjoying your life. I'm happy, Jungkook, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, hyung." He didn't know what else to say. His throat was tight and his heart was thumping but Jimin was smiling and moving forward to nuzzle their noses together. 

"I was worried how you'd feel around humans but you're fitting in so well these days."

"I..." Jungkook shrugged, a faint smile coming to his lips. "I don't know, they're nice."

"Mhm." Jimin nodded in agreement. "Humans can be nice, Kookie. I'm glad you've come to learn that." He let out a puff of air and released him, opening his arms again with a grin on his face. "Right, so, how do I look?"

"You look good, Jiminnie. You always look good."

"Okay, I know, but I need to look _great_."

"If she's gone out with you this long, I don't think it really matters."

Jimin sighed and flapped his hands in front of his face. "No, No, ah, you really don't know a thing about dating."

"Yeah, Tae's better at this." Jungkook agreed.

"No, Tae doesn't understand the first thing about dating. Sex, maybe, but not dating."

"Still more than I know."

"And let's keep it that way, hm?" Jimin reached forward to squish his cheeks and Jungkook whined in protest. "Kunpimook's already been corrupted because of Jackson and I don't see Mingyu staying innocent much longer either."

"Why's that?"

Jimin flashed him a disbelieving look. "You have to see the way he looks at Jihoon, right? My _god_  he wants to jump his bones half the time. And I mean, I understand, the kid is all kinds of pretty but navigating these wolf/human relationships is tricky."

Something cold pricked against Jungkook's heart. "Tricky?"

Jimin hummed and reached down to adjust the buckles on his boots. "We're a lot like humans but we can't forget that we're _not_ human. It's tricky to find the proper balance because we can't _tell_  our significant other what we are. Not right off the bat. We have to wait and see how it plays out and even then, it's kind of terrifying to think about how they might react. It's not something we can keep from them forever, you know? But it's also scary to think about how they might react if we do tell them. I haven't even thought that far with Sunyeon yet. Maybe if we fall in love. I don't know yet."

"You don't love her?"

"I could, I think. I like her a whole bunch, that's for sure." The apples of his cheeks flushed a lovely color. "Jin-hyung keeps telling me to just enjoy it for now and worry about the complicated stuff later. I'm young, there's plenty of time. Humans are fickle sometimes. Maybe she won't like me anymore a few months from now, maybe I won't like her, you never know. Live in the moment, kind of thing."

"Live in the moment..." Jungkook hummed.

"Emotions and feelings can change over time." Jimin gave his cheek a soft pat. "People fall in and out of love. Us, though? When we love it's forever. So we have to be careful who we give our hearts to. Jin-hyung knows more about the complicated stuff."

"Complicated stuff?"

"Yeah, like imprinting and all that." Jimin shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You're too young to worry about that though. We're all just happy you've made friends! You can hold off on the girlfriend thing."

Jungkook crinkled his nose. "Girlfriend thing."

"Or boyfriend." Jimin added casually. "Whatever. Doesn't matter really. Humans are weird about that but you know we don't care. I mean, look at Tae and Hoseok-hyung." He snorted softly, rubbing a hand against his nose. "Bin spends more time in my room lately than theirs because he doesn't want to be scarred."

Well that was new information. 

"You sure I look good?" Jimin questioned, glancing down a himself. 

"Yeah. She'll love it."

"Thanks, Kookie." He leaned up to rub their cheeks together for a moment before pulling away with a grin. "Don't wait up for me." He gave him a wink before he hurried down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time in his excitement. 

Jimin had a date. _The_  date. And he was happy about it. Jungkook was happy for him but he couldn't help but wonder when his life had really started to spread out so much. He had no idea Jimin and the girl from his work were getting so serious. He had no idea Taehyung and Hoseok were... a thing. Was it bad that he wasn't paying as much attention? He was still there, still around and still cared but he had other things to focus on sometimes. Instead of being wrapped up in his own head, he had Jihoon, Myungjun and Yoongi to focus on. Was that really okay?

Jimin didn't seem upset about it. 

Jungkook had never taken the time to think about things like love, dating and sex. It had never come up in his life before so he never thought to spend the extra energy thinking about it. No one ever questioned him about it either and that was because they were probably glad he was even leaving the house and being somewhat sociable. 

But Jimin was dating a human. Mingyu was interested in dating a human, even if he didn't talk about it. And Jungkook.... he could see himself datingh a human, maybe. If that human was Min Yoongi. 

Jungkook let out a soft sound, almost like a whine as he collapsed on his bed and shoved his face into his pillow. 

What did it even _mean_  to date someone? Jungkook didn't have the first clue. He knew there was kissing, and hand holding and maybe touching? Wasn't it just spending a lot of time with the person? Enjoying each others company? If that were the case than he was dating all his friends. When did it turn from friendly, to something more? That was the part he didn't know or understand. 

Yoonig had turned down his feelings, whatever they were. At the time, Jungkook was on the edge of something special, still confused but so very eager to explore. With Yoongi's refusal, those feelings came to a standstill but they didn't disappear. They were shoved down into the dark parts of Jungkook's heart and left to fester and grow without his knowledge. Now they were a warm bundle of feelings that he didn't know what to do with but didn't mind having. 

Was he romantically interested in Yoongi? Probably. If that meant he wanted to kiss him like all the time then yes. And just the thought made heat curl up the back of Jungkook's neck. 

Jungkook didn't know what to do about it so he would do the only thing he knew. He would keep those feelings deep into the parts of his heart where no one could reach and continue to be friends with Yoongi. Friendship was more than he could ask for and he knew that. He was lucky to have that. Lucky to have the small moments he was able to have alone with the older to create special memories he would never forget. 

For now, what was all Jungkook could do. 


	6. Chapter 6

The room was warm. Maybe a little too warm for the turtle neck Jungkook was wearing but he was too comfortable to get up and change. He'd already taken off his sweater and now that he had Myungjun's soft little stomach as a pillow he had no intentions of moving any time soon. Myungjun usually kept his apartment cold because he loved to curl up in layers of blankets and cute sweaters but today the sun was shining bright and spring was coming so the air was a little warmer than usual. Still cold to the tip of their noses outside but warm in the comfort of home. 

Soft music was playing from the speaker system Myungjun had set up in his living room. Jungkook's phone was plugged into it, all three of them agreeing he had the best collection of music for them to listen to. For now it was english, some song with a heavy string elemant and a soft feminine voice and Myungjun's stomach moved with each breath beneath Jungkook's head. It was comforting.

He was used to doing this alone. Used to having music blasting through the buds in his ears while he relaxed back in his bed to let his thoughts travel. But Jihoon had wanted to stay in for the day, the boy having a lot of things on his mind and Myungjun had agreed it was a good day to spend indoors. 

It was just the three of them for once. Minhyuk had left a little while ago with Bin to go the the dance studio Hoseok worked at. Myungjun was happy his new roommate was making other friends and found something he had a passion for. Yoongi was away as he prone to be for a few days at a time but Jihoon had yet to mention exactly where he went. None of them had work or classes for a few hours so it seemed like the perfect time to just _be together_.

Jihoon's hands were steady as they slipped through Myungjun's dark brown hair, the older using his lap as a pillow. The floor was comfortable for the three of them. Jihoon was sitting with his back against the couch, his legs folded up so Myungjun could use his lap as a pillow and Jungkook was sprawled out over the floor with his head on Myungjun's soft stomach. It was warm and comfortable and the type of cuddling Jungkook was only used to doing with his pack. 

Deep down, Jungkook knew these two were part of his pack as well. Human but still, his wolf called to them, claimed them, and they were his. Even if they didn't exactly know it. 

Soft fingertips were lingering near the crown of Jungkook's head, having paused in their petting while Myungjun got a little lost in the way Jihoon's long elegant fingers played through his hair. Jungkook was the best at pets but Jihoon, he had talent. He was so good with his hands, whether it was playing the piano which he did as school though Jungkook had yet to hear him, or playing with someone's hair or fingers, Jihoon had this way about him that screamed comfort and contentment. Even if he was awkward at times. Even if he cringed anytime Myungjun tried to kiss his cheek or shrunk away like a frightened animal anytime somone other than Jungkook, Myungjun or Yoongi tried to touch him, Jihoon was the epitome of comfort. Soft hair, soft sweaters, soft skin, soft hands. 

And when Jihoon was feeling nice, he would share that comfort. Like he was at the moment, softly humming under his breath as he pet through Myungjun's hair, the older's eyes closed with a relaxed expression on his face. Jungkook could tell there was something lingering in the corner's of Jihoon's face. A thought, an idea, that he couldn't slip from his mind but Jungkook knew if it bothered him enough, Jihoon would speak to them about it. Until then, it wasn't his business. 

Myungjun's fingers slipped back into Jungkook's hair and he melted at the touch, his eyes slipping closed as soft fingers carded through his hair at a slow steady rhythm. Myungjun wasn't as good at it as Jihoon, or Jimin, but it was still nice to have someone pet him. Even if that someone sometimes stopped because he became lost in his own petting he was recieving. 

"So." Jihoon spoke up, his voice soft and steady and when Jungkook opened his eyes, the dirty blond had his eyes focused on the floor. "There's a reason I wanted to stay in today."

Ah, this was it. 

Myungjun let out a soft hum. "I thought so. It's unusual for you to want to stay in on such a pretty day, Hoonie. Normally you'd at least wanna go for a walk or something." Jungkook nodded in agreement and a soft smile curled to the corner of Jihoon's mouth, his eyes shifting from the floor to glance over the two of them. "What's on your mind?"

Jihoon pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes shifting to stare at a wall while he pieced together the words he wanted to say. Myungjun and Jungkook were patient. Jihoon was always good with words. He never had much of a problem stating exactly how he felt or what was going on through his mind but sometimes it took him a few minutes to put everything together that he wanted to say. 

Vaguely, Jungkook wondered when he had become such a good reader of Lee Jihoon's facial expressions to be at the same level as Kim Myungjun. 

"I've been thinking about hyung a lot." Jihoon didn't have to specify for them to know he was talking about Yoongi. "And us." He flicked a hand over the three of them. "And just, everything I guess."

Myungjun hummed and stilled his fingers in Jungkook's hair. "Anything specific you wanna talk about, Hoonie?"

"How are you and Minhyuk?"

Jungkook felt Myungjun's stomach flinch under his head and when he glanced up, the older was looking at Jihoon with wide eyes, obviously not expecting that turn of events. His face melted after a moment, a warm smile gracing his features as he shrugged one shoulder and closed his eyes again.

"We're doing well. He fits in so nice. I didn't expect it but it's nice to have someone to come home to all the time. He's such a puppy." Jungkook chuckled softly under his breath. "He's always so excited when I get home and he sulks when I leave." Myungjun let out a warm laugh. "I'm glad he's made friends with Binnie because now I don't feel so guilty leaving him home alone sometimes."

Myungjun didn't know it, but he'd been claimed by Minhyuk. Jungkook knew it, could smell it and it didn't bother him. Myungjun was part of his pack. That was the claim Jungkook had on him while the claim Minhyuk was trying to lay down was... Different. Very different. The type of claim he could smell between certain members of his pack. The type of claim he'd never even thought about before now. It was amusing but also a little worrisome. Myungjun was a great guy; friendly, kind and warm. But Jungkook didn't want Minhyuk to get his heart broken because Myungjun didn't understand what they were or how they worked. 

Maybe it was time Jungkook had a talk with Minhyuk. Not that Jungkook even knew how that stuff worked either. Maybe he'd ask Seokjin to talk to him. Or Bin. Bin was good at that kind of stuff and he was getting close with Minhyuk anyway. 

"So what do you _really_  want to know, Hoonie?" Myungjun questioned, tilting his head in Jihoon's lap so he could see the other's face better. There was a knowing smile on his lips, like he knew Jihoon was trying to shift the subject to make it easier on him but Myungjun wasn't the type to just let it go. 

Jihoon puffed out his cheeks in a soft huff before he dropped it and let out a soft sigh. He leaned back against the couch more, running a hand through his locks of dirty blond. "I don't know how to bring this up without making it awkward."

"You're awkward, Hoonie. It's a thing." Myungjun laughed softly at the glare Jihoon shot him. "We're all friends here. Let it out."

Jihoon's face crunched up in that cute way he had, his nose wrinkling and his mouth pursing. "Fine." He sighed and dropped both hands into Myungjun's hair again, the older letting out a pleased noise from the contact. He was quiet for a moment longer but when his eyes shifted up, meeting Jungkook's something warm flushed through him. "We need to talk about Yoongi."

Jungkook's throat went tight and he knew both of them had their eyes on him but he couldn't really see. The edges of his vision went slightly black and all he could see was the intense stare Jihoon was leveling him with. It made his heart skip in his throat like he'd done something wrong and he didn't know what to do. 

"Oh." Myungjun made a soft noise and his fingers slipped into Jungkook's hair, petting soothingly like he knew exactly what was about to happen. 

"Hyung is..." Jihoon started softly, his eyes narrowing softly before his gaze finally shifted away and Jungkook could _breathe_ again. "He's always been distance to everyone. He keeps people at arms length because he thinks it's easier and safer that way. He does the same to me sometimes until I remind him I'm the last person he should keep at a distance."

Jungkook had no clue where this was going but he listened intently.

"Hyung has..." Jihoon crinkled his nose and a flash of sadness crossed his face as he dropped his eyes to watch his fingers card through Myungjun's hair. "He's sacrificed a lot for me. To keep us together. We only had each other for such a long time, you know? And even when Myungjun-hyung came into the picture, it was still the two of us. He let Myungjun-hyung in because I let him in but he still keeps him at a distance."

"It's how he is." Myungjun mumbled softly. "I understand."

"He's not like that with you." Jihoon's eyes cut through Jungkook to the core. "He was... at first. I let you in because you cared about Myungjun-hyung. I'm a lot like my brother, especially the bad parts and I don't let people in either. I let _you_  in because you cared and I've let you stay because you care. But hyung," Jihoon shook his head but his eyes remained locked with Jungkook's and he couldn't _breathe._  "He's different with you."

"He's changed." Jihoon continued, his voice still soft but there was emotion there that sounded strained. "Before you came along, he never left the apartment unless it was for a job. He'd come home and barely sleep or eat and no amount of nagging from me could stop that. He cared for me above himself and I _hated_  him for that."

There it was. The emotion that lingered in the corners of Jihoon's face for the past few weeks coming to the surface in some bitterly spat words. Jungkook sat up without thought, Myungjun's fingers falling from his hair. He reached out because it was all he knew, slipping his fingers over Jihoon's free hand until he could link their fingers together. Jihoon didn't fight it, couldn't even look him in the eye as he rubbed a fist against his nose, the same habit Yoongi had. 

"I hated him for not caring about himself. If I lost him, who would I have? But he never listened cause he's fucking _stubborn_  and I hate how much alike we are sometimes."

Myungjun reached up as well, his long fingers curling over the curve of a rounded cheek to sooth gently. Jihoon let out a soft laugh, letting the older do as he pleased and squeezed Jungkook's hand tightly. 

"You make him better." Jihoon stated finally after a few deep breaths, raising his head to meet Jungkook's wide eyes.

"You.. said that a while ago." Jungkook bit into his lower lip, the memory flashing back to him.

Jihoon nodded and hummed softly. "He smiles now. He laughs and spends time with us. He never went out before and yet anytime I say you're coming along, he invites himself. I'm telling you all this Jungkook because this is important." His face was still soft, still warm, but there was a seriousness to his eyes that made the younger nod. "I'm telling you because I don't think you understand what this means. And I need you to understand because I can't see him go back to how he used to be. It was bad, it was so _bad_ , Jungkook."

"So bad." Myungjun agreed with a soft hum. "He looked like a skeleton. You remember?" His eyes shifted to Jungkook. "You saw him back then. He was so hallow."

Jungkook _did_  remember. But at the time, he had been so focused on the positives. On the curve of Yoongi's soft smile, his nose, his eyes, his lips, his voice. He hadn't failed to notice how thin his wrists were, or the darkness under those pretty eyes. Hallow was a good word for it. Hallow but there was a spark there. A spark hidden deep in those eyes just waiting to be brought to life with the right kind gentle hands. 

"I... I understand but, I'm not sure I understand what you're expecting me to do." Jungkook answered honestly. 

Both Jihoon and Myungjun glanced at each other, sharing an exasperated look before leveling him with it. "Hyung doesn't let anyone in and he let you in, Jungkook."

"We're friends."

"Oh, Jungkook-ah." Myungjun laughed softly, reaching out to take the younger's free hand with his own. "You're so cute sometimes."

"I know you like him, Jungkook." Jihoon's voice was flat and even, like he was stating the most obvious thing in the world and Jungkook's heart lept into his throat. "You're so damn obvious it should be sad but it's actually kind of cute."

"Really cute." Myungjun agreed.

"You like him and I need you to not give up on that okay? It's good for him."

"He told me he doesn't get attached. He doesn't..." Jungkook swallowed hard, his mouth and throat much too dry all of a sudden. "He said he didn't want it."

Myungjun sat up all of a sudden and Jihoon looked like he was going to throw up. "When was this? When did he-When did this happen?"

Jungkook glanced between them, fear crawling up the back of his throat. "When... we saved hyung. That night, he... I don't know. He said he doesn't do attachments or relationships but we'd have to get along because I would be a part of your lives now. He seemed really unhappy about it at the time but, things have been fine."

"You liked him _then_?" Jihoon mumbled. 

"I _knew_  it." Myungjun exclaimed softly, his eyes wide as he clutched Jungkook's hand to his chest. His eyes were pratically sparkling. "You've liked hyung since the beginning, haven't you?"

"I don't..." Jungkook crinkled his nose and glanced down to his lap, trying to piece his thoughts together. Neither of them knew that the beginning meant that fateful night in the alleyway when Jungkook stopped a rogue wolf from ripping out Yoongi's heart. "I don't know. I guess, maybe."

"And he _knew_." Jihoon sounded breathless but it looked like he was having an epiphany or something, his eyes wide and glistening as he stared off, lost in thought. "Hyung knew and he still... Jungkook, _fuck_ , this is good news."

"How is it good news? He turned me _down._ " It hurt more than he thought it would to say aloud. 

"Before he _knew_  you." Jihoon explained, waving his hand in the air like he was brushing this fact to the side. "But now he _knows_ you and he _likes_ you."

Jungkook grit his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach. "Because I'm friends with the two people who are most important to him."

"Did he say that?" Myungjun blinked. "Did he say I was most important to him?"

"Hyung, that's not important right now."

"Yeah, he did." Jungkook answered, watching as the brightest of smiles crossed Myungjun's face and he let out a soft cheer of happiness. 

"Jungkook, Hyung, focus." Jihoon snapped his fingers and the two of them looked at him with varying degrees of smiles on their faces. "Do you like my hyung, Jungkook? Like really like him? I need you to answer as honestly as you can."

"Um."

"Do you want to kiss him?" Myungjun added, helpfully. 

Heat flared to Jungkook's cheeks and he ducked his head, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew he was obvious with his feelings but he never expected either of them to pick up on it. He'd hoped to keep them safely tucked away until they faded so he could have a normal friendship with Yoongi because that was what Yoongi wanted. 

"I don't think what I want matters." He answered honestly. "Hyung was very blunt with how he wanted us to be and I've been respecting that."

"Okay, listen. Hyung is a fucking idiot." Jungkook would have laughed if not for the serious expression on Jihoon's face as he clutched the younger's hand tightly in his own. "Seriously, he puts everyone else before himself and the only reason he won't let you in all the way is because he's terrified of-"

"Hoonie." Myungjun warned softly.

Jihoon let out a soft growl of frustration. "Just promise me you won't give up, Jungkook. He's an idiot and a handful but he's worth it, trust me. He's worth it."

"I don't know what you're asking me to do."

"I'm asking you to keep doing what you're doing. No matter what you might find out, okay?" For a moment, Jihoon looked desperate and the only thing Jungkook could do was nod. "I need you to say it."

"I promise." It wasn't like the bundle of feelings in the pit of Jungkook's heart was going anywhere anytime soon. 

"I'll help. I'll talk to hyung."

"No!" Jungkook reached out suddenly, his hand clamping onto Jihoon's shoulder to squeeze tightly. "I don't want him to know."

"He knows, Jungkook-ah." Myungjun said softly. 

Jungkook grit his teeth and sat back on his heels, rubbing a hand over his face. " _Shit_."

"You help me, I'll help you."

"What does that even _mean_?" Jungkook let out in a frustrated sigh. 

"Mingyu."

Well, now his attention was caught. He slowly lifted his head to see Jihoon's cheeks were flushed lightly and he looked everywhere but at Jungkook. 

"I'll work on hyung, you work on Mingyu."

"Work on Mingyu..." Jungkook mumbled, his eyes slightly wide and the hurricane of emotion in his chest was taking a detour much too quickly. 

Myungjun hummed. "He means put in a good word for him. You room with Mingyu."

Oh. _Oh_. Jungkook couldn't help but let out a soft laught that made Jihoon glare softly at him. "Sorry, I just. I don't _need_  to. Mingyu is kind of obsessed with you." Maybe obsessed wasn't the best word but Jungkook didn't know how else to put it. "He talks about you constantly and if you even breathed in his direction I think he'd collapse in a pile of his feelings."

"Oh." Jihoon looked terrifed for a moment before Jungkook realized he was just embarrassed, a pretty pink color curling over the curves of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

"Mingyu's easy."

"So he likes guys?" Myungjun asked, amusment clear on his face. 

Jungkook shrugged. "He likes Jihoonie-hyung." Something dawned on him then. "Wait, does hyung like guys?"

"Hoonie and Yoongi-hyung are open opportunity kind of guys. Personally, girls have always been extra pretty to me for some reason."

"Shut up, you've been drooling over Minhyuk since he showed up." Jihoon's grumble was in obvious defense of his embarassment and it made Jungkook smile. He wasn't in trouble, they were okay. Everything was okay. Sort of. 

Myungjun let out a gasp of offense and clutched both hands over his chest. "I beg your pardon. He is _cute_  and I've always liked cute things. That does not mean I am _drooling_  over him."

"Where's he sleep, hm?"

Myungjun looked taken back for a moment and Jungkook was relieved the attention had been taken off of him and Yoongi for the time being. Jihoon seemed relieved too, a sly grin curling to his lips as he sat up straigter. He could be brutal when he wanted to be. 

"Cause I know he's not sleeping on your couch and you only have one bed."

A light pink color curled under the natural gold of Myungjun's cheeks and Jungkook tried to hid his smile by biting into his lower lip. 

" _We_ share beds all the time, I don't see the issue here." Myungjun stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to not let Jihoon's teasing get to him. 

"Yeah but we don't look at you like the sun shines out of your ass."

"Lee Jihoon, I thought you _loved_  me." Myungjun looked hurt for a moment before he lurched forward and pinned Jihoon against the couch with his slightly larger body. Jihon grumbled and grunted, hands gripping his biceps as he tried to shove him off to no avail. "And the sun does shine out of my butt, what are you trying to say, huh? You saying I'm not pretty? You trying to say my smile doesn't brighten your day because that's a flat out lie, Lee Jihoon and I will fight you."

Jungkook found himself laughing at their antics, a bubble of happiness bursting forth as they struggled against one another. Myungjun pouted his lips out and when he went for a kiss to Jihoon's cheek, the younger practically squeaked in alarm and managed to slip his way free from under the older. It was entertaining to watch and for now, Jungkook was glad the air was less tense than before. 

* * *

Jihoon didn't bring it up again but Jungkook could see that their converstation wasn't something he had forgotten either. Jungkook felt his eyes on him whenever he was anywhere near Yoongi. And even though Jungkook had thought on what the older had said, he still didn't know what Jihoon expected of him. 

Yoongi had made himself clear and Jungkook had no intention of fucking that up. It was good to know Yoongi might be into guys but that didn't mean Jungkook had a chance. It didn't _matter_. They were friends and sometimes Yoongi let his mask crack just a little bit for Jungkook to see and that was precious. Those moments were precious and Jungkook would treasure them for the rest of his life. 

One day, Jungkook was sure, these feelings would pass and he would be able to look at Yoongi with the type of warmth he had for Jihoon, Jimin and Myungjun. Until then, he would deal. What other choice did he have. 

* * *

"You wanna go for a drive?" 

Jungkook glanced up from the book he had been skimming through, eyes slightly wide as Yoongi jingled the keys in his hand. 

It was late, nearing midnight and Jihoon was fast asleep in the other room, having complained about early morning exams and professors who really wanted to murder their students. Jungkook had stayed because Yoongi was there. Yoongi was back from whatever trip he'd taken and he looked tired, exhausted, and Jungkook thought he could use the company. The blond didn't shove him out the door the first chance he got so Jungkook took it as a victory. 

They'd been sitting in relative silence while Jungkook read and Yoongi puttered about in the kitchen and living room, rearranging things and cleaning. It was obvious he was anxious about something and Jungkook was patient. He would wait until Yoongi let his mask fall a little bit. He was good at waiting, good at being patient. 

Now Yoongi was standing there in his worn jeans and oversized black sweater and a surge of warm affection flooded through Jungkook. Yoongi shook the keys again, an expectant look on his face and Jungkook quickly closed the book, stuffing it aside as he moved to his feet.

"Sure." He didn't question. If Yoongi wanted to go for a drive and wanted to take him along, he wasn't going to complain. 

Yoongi's pretty pink lips curled up in a soft smile and he snatched up a hoodie, tugging it on over his body. The days were warm, spring making its way through Seoul but the nights were still pretty chilly. Jungkook was fine in his light blue sweater and after they shoved their feet into shoes, Jungkook followed Yoongi out of the apartment, making sure to lock it all up before they left. 

Yoongi was quiet and that was okay. Jungkook figured the older would tell what was on his mind when he felt up to it. If he felt up to it. Jungkook was just happy to be spending time alone with him. It was obvious lately how hard Jihoon had been trying to get them to spend time alone. Jungkook wondered what he might have told his brother but Yoongi's treatment toward him hadn't changed so Jungkook couldn't know for sure. 

Yoongi didn't speak up until they'd been driving for a while. Jungkook didn't know the part of the city Yoongi drove them to but it didn't really matter all that much. His focus was on the man beside him, long pale fingers curled over the steering wheel, lips plump and pink from gnawing on them. 

"Hoonie told me he's seeing that Mingyu kid."

Jungkook blinked because he didn't expect that to be what was on Yoongi's mind. There was more, he could tell, in the corners of Yoongi's eyes just waiting to be shared but Jungkook nodded, settling down in his seat carefully. 

"I didn't take it very well." Yoongi's words whispered of a guilt and a sadness and Jungkook wanted to reach out and hold his hand, like he did for Jimin, or Jihoon, or Myungjun when they weren't feeling 100%. But Yoongi was off limits, unless stated otherwise and he shoved his hands between his thighs to keep them from doing something they shouldn't. 

Jungkook nodded again because he remembered the feeling in the air between the brothers when he first came over. Jihoon had texted him, asking him to come over because he wanted to watch a movie with someone but Jungkook didn't know something was wrong until he showed up. It made sense now. 

"I know he's your friend and all. And I've met him, he seems like a nice kid, but this is my brother we're talking about." Yoongi was mumbling, rambling like he tended to do when he needed to get something out and Jungkook listened intently. Sometimes, Yoongi just needed someone to talk at. Someone that wasn't his brother for once and Jungkook felt honored to be that person on occasion. 

"I don't know what he gets up to when I'm away." Yoongi pursed his lips, his eyes focused on the road like he had a place in mind for where they were going even if Jungkook didn't know. "And it's not like he's never dated anyone. There was some girl when he was in high school. Very pretty, very nice. I don't remember her name. All I remember is the tears in his face when he found she cheated on him." He sighed and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter in one hand while he bent the other one to rest an elbow against the window. "I can't stand to see him in pain."

"You care so much." Jungkook spoke softly, itching to reach out but Yoongi was rubbing a hand against his temple and he didn't look like he wanted to be touched at all. His shoulders were tense, his mouth pursed and his eyes narrow. 

"Too much, according to Jihoon." Yoongi grumbled, shifting to rest his cheek against his hand. "He's so fucking young and innocent most of the time. I don't want this world to fuck him over. I don't want him to end up like me."

Jungkook recalled Yoongi saying that before when he was curled up in his lap and shaking from unshed tears. The memory made his throat tight and he glanced down at the floor. "He likes Mingyu a lot."

"Yeah, I know. He told me. He told me everything. He told me how kind and respectful Mingyu is. He told me there's nothing to worry about. That Mingyu is _different_." Yoongi scoffed at the word, the corner's of his lips twisting up in something that couldn't be called a smile. "They're all different till they hurt you."

"Have you been hurt before, hyung?" It was a dumb question. A stupid question that Jungkook wished he could take back immediately because those sharp coal eyes were suddenly on him and the car felt much too small. 

"We're not talking about me."

Jungkook grit his teeth and remembered what Myungjun told him once. _Say how you feel, Jungkook-ah. Or no one will ever know._

"But we are. This isn't just about Jihoonie and Mingyu. This is about your feelings."

"Since when do you talk back to me like that." Yoongi didn't sound offended, just slightly surprised. 

"Since you've been dumb." Jungkook glanced up, courage flowing through him. "I know you're worried about Jihoonie getting hurt and that's okay. He's your brother and you're allowed to worry about him but you also have to respect his decisions. He's a grown adult now, hyung. He's not a kid anymore and I think you forget that sometimes. He's seen the mistakes you make. He pays more attention than you think and I don't think you have to worry about him 'becoming like you'. Whatever that means."

Maybe he said too much. Maybe he crossed a line because Yoongi's face went stone cold and the car went quiet, not even the soft sound of hip-hop coming through the speakers was enough to break it. Jungkook ducked his head in shame, heat curling up the back of his neck but he wasn't wrong. He knew he wasn't wrong. 

"Mingyu's good to him, right?" 

Jungkook snapped his head up, eyes cutting to the blond who still had his mask up. "Y-Yeah. I think he is. They're still... fresh. New. Heck, they can't even hold hands without Mingyu stumbling over his own two feet. I don't think you have anything to worry about, hyung."

The mask slipped and Jungkook saw something warm cross those pretty features. The smile that curved to his lips was warm and tender, his eyes softening. Jungkook wanted to kiss him. He _really_  wanted to kiss him. "I should apologize, hm?"

"Jihoonie doesn't hate you, hyung. I know you think he does sometimes, but he loves you. He just wants you to be okay too." Jungkook vaguely wondered if he said too much but it was too late now. 

Yoongi hummed. "I'm alright, Kook."

"You're tired all the time." Jungkook pointed out. "I don't think you sleep more than two hours at a time. And then you're gone for days and I don't think you even sleep then. Do you eat? When you're gone? Cause I was talking with Jihoonie and we think you skip meals when no one's around to shove food down your throat."

Yoongi hissed under his breath, cutting his eyes at Jungkook but there wasn't anything bad in his expression. Light amusement if anything. "Since when is he just 'Jihoonie'?"

Jungkook furrowed his brow and clutched his hands into fists against his thighs. "Don't change the subject, hyung."

"You're getting feisty, brat." Yoongi clicked his tongue, eyes focusing on the road once more. "I eat. Not as much as I probably should. But I eat."

"I care about you." The words were firm, without a hint of hesitation and Jungkook was surprised at himself. Yoongi was surprised too, judging from the way his eyebrows shot up under his blond bangs and his wide eyes cut to him. But Jungkook held his ground. This wasn't about the feelings he had, this wasn't about him trying to convince Yoongi he was good enough to date. This wasn't about anything like that. This was about Jungkook caring for a friend who needed someone to care for him. 

"I don't like seeing you so tired all the time and you need to eat more proper meals. Like you said, What's Jihoonie going to do if you're gone one day cause you didn't take care of yourself? You care about him more than anything so you should take care of yourself better. For him, or something. I don't care _why_. I just care that you do it."

Yoongi was quiet for a moment and panic flared through Jungkook's body because maybe he said too much. Maybe he took it too far. Maybe it wasn't his place to scold his hyung even if he felt they were close enough for it. Maybe he overstepped the boundaries Yoongi had clearly laid down for them.

But then, warm long fingers were curling into the wavy strands of his black hair and Jungkook looked up, eyes wide and heart swollen. Yoongi's eyes were still on the road, one hand on the wheel, but the othr was in jungkook's hair, ruffling the strands gently almost like... Like he was _petting_  him. But that wasn't all, oh no. Yoongi's _face_. It was dark inside the car, the only light that being from the street lights they passed but Jungkook could see the light flush of pink over those pale cheeks, the sweet smile on those pink lips and the softness in his normally stone sharp eyes. Yoongi was happy. He was smiling and petting Jungkook gently and he felt like his chest was going to burst with emotion. If he had a tail right now it would be wagging furiously.

"Thanks, Kook. I think I need that reminder sometimes."

Jungkook didn't resist the tug on his lips. He let them spread up and out over his teeth until he was grinning, his chest so warm and full and Yoongi's hand was still in his hair and it was wonderful. Everything was bright and warm and wonderful and he never wanted this moment to end. 

"You're kind of alright, you know that? Still fucking weird as all hell, but alright."

Jungkook snorted lightly. "You're okay too, hyung."

The smile on Yoongi's face was another memory Jungkook would lock away into the pit of his heart and forever treasure.

* * *

Jungkook was starting to like the city a lot more than he did when they first arrived. Sure, he missed the woods and the stars and his fur coat. But the country didn't have Lee Jihoon or Kim Myungjun or Min Yoongi. And the city wasn't all that bad. It was loud, and had weird smells, but it was full of life and people and Jungkook liked that. He liked going out for walks with Jimin or any member of his pack, and people watching. Jihoon or Yoongi were the best to people watch with. They understood how it worked. Sitting quietly and never lingering too long, watching the people who passed by and wonder what they were doing with their lives. Jihoon was great at making up stories, eager to share them with Jungkook until thy were both red from laughter. Yoongi was more subtle, quiet, leaning over close to Jungkook to point something out and the closeness always made his heart thump. 

Jungkook liked the city. 

But right now, he was kind of angry at it. 

He could usually count of the bus. Rarely was it late unless there was some accident and even then, it was no later than a few minutes. Ten minutes at the latest and he always accounted for that when he planned out his day. But this time, the bus had been thirty minutes late and that gave Jungkook less time than he wanted to get across the city before Yoongi left. 

This was important.

If he was in the country, he could just shift and take off without a worry, his four strong legs taking him where he needed to go without a problem. But he couldn't shift in the city. He had to live like a human and sometimes being a human meant waiting for the bus and it _sucked._

Jungkook bounced his leg nervously, careful not to disturb the small package in his hands. Yoongi was leaving for another job at exactly eight o'clock and it was five minutes of and Jungkook was ten minutes away. He'd worked too hard for his plan to end in vain and he was tempted to get off at the next stop and just fucking bolt the rest of the way to Yoongi's. That would be pointless, however. The bus would get him there faster, but maybe not when he needed it to. 

His stop finally came at three minutes past and Jungkook hurried off the bus and down the sidewalk, hoping that Jihoon had managed to keep his brother around for a little bit longer. He'd texted his friend earlier, saying he had something for Yoongi and that was when he learned the man was leaving soon. So Jungkook hopped the bus as soon as he could while Jihoon promised to try and keep his brother from leaving. 

Jungkook ignored the elevator and took the stairs two at a time, careful of the box in his hands. The hallway was empty and quiet and Jungkook feared he missed Yoongi as he rapped his knuckles against their apartment door. He could give the man his gift later, but by the time he came back it would be April and the point of his gesture would be missed. 

His breath caught in his throat when the door opened and Yoongi was on the other side, his blond hair slightly ruffled and his cheeks a little pink. He looked surprised to see Jungkook, his eyes scanning over him before he shuffled out of the way so the younger could enter. 

"Jihoon ran to the store. Something about class and he forgot his keys so he made me wait here." Yoongi sounded disgruntled, rubbing a handover the back of his neck as Jungkook entered the apartment. "But you're here so I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Jungkook tensed up, hurrying over to Yoongi and holding out the small box in his hands. "I came to see you." He was slightly out of breath, panting lightly and his cheeks were warm but Yoongi was staring at him with the wide eyes and everything was okay. 

"Can it wait? I've got-"

"No." Jungkook shoved the box into his chest, shaking his head adamantly. "I just need a minute, hyung. Just one minute."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, taking the box from Jungkook's hands carefully and eyed him suspiciously. "You're not... confessing are you?"

"What?" He nearly squeaked. 

"Nevermind." Yoongi sighed and tucked a finger into the lid of the box so he could pop it open. It was a simple box, white cardboard, but it was what was inside that mattered. 

"I know I'm really late, but, Happy Birthday Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook's voice was light, soft, barely a whisper and he curled his fingers into the long sleeves of his coat nervously, his eyes focused on the floor. "I-I know you don't celebrate your birthday, Jihoonie told me, but I-I wanted to do something."

Yoongi's eyes were wide, nearly popping out of his sockets as he stared at the item in the box. It wasn't anything special, by Jungkook's standards. It was nothing but a large cupcake with an unlit candle on it. But he had made it himself, with Seokjin's help and as his alpha said, it was the thought that mattered, right?

"I-It's apple cinnamon. With a buttercream frosting because I know you don't really like sweet stuff but Jihoonie said apple cinnamon is your favorite and-" He cut himself off, his voice a little shakey from nerves. "I don't know if it's any good. I made it myself but-"

"You _made_  this?" Yoongi cut him off, his voice sounding more firm than Jungkook felt. 

"Y-Yeah. Jin-hyung helped because I don't know the first thing about baking but I wanted to do something because everyone deserves something special for their birthday and I know I'm late but I wanted to give it to you before April and I had to do it now or you'd be gone till then."

Something shifted between them. Jungkook could feel it in the air. Like a key sliding into place in a lock. Like two puzzle pieces slotting together. He didn't know what it meant but his heart was in his throat and he finally managed to raise his gaze.

Yoongi was shaking, his hands were shaking just slightly enough to make the box shake and the expression on his face was impossible to read. Slowly, he reached into the box to pull the cupcake out. It fit perfectly into the palm of his hand and he held it tenderly, like it was something precious. 

"Oh, um." Jungkook dug into his pocket quickly and pulled out a small lighter, hurrying to close the space between them. He lit the candle carefully, flushing at Yoongi's gaze on him before he pulled away. "Make a wish, Hyung."

Yoongi looked conflicted, his eyes flashing from the candle to Jungkook repeatedly before he accepted his fate. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, pursed his lips and gently blew out the candle. It made warmth curl up Jungkook's throat and he smiled softly, not even realizing that he had both of his hands cupped around Yoongi's holding the cupcake. The warmth between them was nice, pleasant, and Jungkook felt like he accomplished a job well done. 

"You're too much sometimes." Yoongi mumbled, his voice low like he didn't want Jungkook to hear but he heard, he always heard. The blond tipped forward just slightly, knocking his forehead against Jungkook's chest and something deep inside bloomed there. 

"H-Happy Birthday, Yoongi-hyung."

"Thanks, Kook." When Yoongi pulled back, before Jungkook could wrap an arm around him and hug him tight, there was a soft smile on his face, something warm and gentle and understanding. 

Later, Yoongi would taste the cupcake and share it between the two of them, stating it was absolutely perfect even if the bottom was burnt a little bit and Jungkook would smile and nod but deep down, deep down he knew. He knew there would not be a day that came when the bundle of feelings in his heart would go away. He knew they would remain there, for the rest of forever and he hoped, prayed, that he could handle it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, Lee Jihoon. I love you.

Jungkook was pretty sure they were in trouble. It wasn't everyday that Seokjin called a meeting and usually when he did, it wasn't good news. This time, he had only called Jungkook and Mingyu in the kitchen, chasing out Taehyung and Bin in the process. Seokjin didn't _look_  mad but there was a pinch between his brows and Jungkook was certain they were about to get a talking to. He didn't know _why_  but he would find out pretty damn soon, he was sure. 

"I've been debating about this for a long time." Seokjin finally said after way too many moments of awkward silence. He was sitting at the head of the table with his hands folded in front of him while Jungkook and Mingyu were on either side of him. Mingyu was shifting from side to side occasionally, just as worried as Jungkook that they were in trouble. "You're not in trouble, if that's what you're thinking."

The collective sigh of relief between them was almost comical. Seokjin smiled softly at them and nodded his head, happy to have that out of the way.

"Is everything okay then?" Mingyu asked, biting into his lower lip. "I'm supposed to meet Jihoonie-hyung in half an hour and I haven't figured out what to wear yet."

"You look good in everything, Mingyu." Seokjin stated. "But that's what I wanted to talk about. Jihoon." Mingyu's shoulders went up, a clear sign of defense and alarm. "Nothing bad, I assure you." Seokjin smiled gently, reaching out to pat Mingyu's clenched hand on the table gently. "I quite like Jihoon."

"Is this about him being human?" Mingyu questioned softly. "Cause Jimin-hyung is dating a human girl and you said you were fine with that."

"I am, I am. This isn't... Ah, Sheesh." Seokjin sighed, rubbing a hand against his face. "This isn't a bad talk. You're not being scolded and you're not in trouble."

"Why am I here?" Jungkook questioned, confusion written across his face. 

"Because you need to have this talk too. I know you and Yoongi aren't exactly-"

"Yoongi?" Jungkook sat up straight, his heart suddenly running much too quickly. "There's nothing-Hyung and I aren't-"

"Jungkook, please." Seokjin's voice was gentle but firm, asking him to remain quiet while he explained and Jungkook could only obey with a soft nod. "I've been very... neglectful in terms of certain care that needed to be given." He started softly, clearing thinking carefuly about his words before he spoke them. There was even a light flush of color to his cheeks and Jungkook wondered what the hell was going on. "It didn't slip my mind that you two are still young but... what with Kunpimook already being so... ahead of his time."

"Oh my god." Mingyu blurted out. "Is this the sex talk? Oh my god hyung, not the sex talk." Mingyu buried his head in his hands, the tips of his ears turning bright red and Jungkook glanced between them with his mouth open. 

"I didn't want to do this!" Seokjin gasped out, clearly embarrassed. "But what with you seeing Jihoon and Jungkook and Yoongi-"

"Hyung and I aren't-"

"I felt it was important to have this talk." Seokjin continued, sailing past any objections Jungkook had. 

"Please no, hyung, please. I can't even hold Jihoonie-hyung's hand without having a heart attack. I don't think sex matters right now." Mingyu mumbled into his hands.  

"This isn't just about sex. Neither of you have been properly instructed in the relationships of our people."

"Hyung, I live with Kim Taehyung, I know everything I need to know about sex and stuff I really didn't need to know." Jungkook stated flatly, shivering at the memory of some of the stories Taehyung told him. "Can we please _not_  have this converstation?"

"Fine." Soekjin huffed slightly but he actually looked relatively relieved. "But we need to have the relationship talk because you both are experiencing this and honestly, I never expected this to happen to any of you. It's rare. How it happened to both of you around the same time, I can't even say."

"What's rare?" Mingyu raised his head from his hands, his brow furrowed. "That I like someone? That he likes me?"

"No, Mingyu-ah." Seokjin smiled kindly. "That you've both imprinted."

"Im-what?"

"Imprinted." Seokjin stated softly. "It happens in the wild, mainly between animals and their mothers or parental figures but it has been known to happen outside of that, specifically with our kind. I am only aware of it because that is how Joonie and I happened. Otherwise, it's a rare occurance."

"What does that mean, Imprinting?" Mingyu asked, clearly curious about the whole thing while Jungkook was slowly starting to melt into his chair. 

"A basic explanation is an instant bond created between two creatures. In this case, a romantic and sexual bond. Humans don't imprint but _we_ do. That is what makes this a little more complicated." Seokjin sighed softly and his shoulders sank. "I'm sure you've both noticed how... _intense_  your feelings are. How they were intense right from the beginning."

"I just thought it was because hyung was so cute."

Seokjin laughed softly and reached over to ruffle Mingyu's hair gently. "Well, yes, I'm sure that's a reason but the root of it, the biological explanation is you imprinting on him. All it takes is one look, one shared moment and you're hooked. It's almost like an addiction. You think about them all the time, they haunt your everyday thoughts and dreams and you feel like you're drowning until you see them again." He got a dreamy expression on his face and Jungkook knew he was thining about Namjoon, he had to be. "The more time spent apart, the worse you feel. The more it hurts until you're with them again. It's an intense sometimes frightening feeling that can be hard to understand if you don't know what's going on." He came back to them, his eyes focusing on each of them for a few seconds. "That's why we're having this talk."

"So... what does this mean exactly?" Mingyu asked.

"It means, you're in love with Jihoon, Mingyu and I hope he eventually feels the same way about you."

"I... Oh wow." Mingyu collapsed back into his chair, clutching at his chest like it was painful but the smile on his face was almost serene. Like everything made sense finally and he was... happy. He was happy. "So.. It's okay. How I feel is okay. It's not... weird? Or too soon?"

"It might be for Jihoon, so be careful okay? Humans take more time but if you're soft and gentle and patient, I think it will work out in your favor. But your feelings are in no way invaild or wrong, Mingyu. They're just... different."

"Wow." Mingyu let out a soft breathless laugh, sounding relieved and happy all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jungkook felt like his entire world was shattering apart around him. He clutched a shaking hand over his heart, bunching up the fabric of his black hoodie between his fingers as he stared a hole into the table. "Does it stop? Does it ever go away?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Jungkook..."

"Does it go away?" He lunged forward, panic searing through his brain as he reached for his alpha, fingers clutching into his hand tightly. "Does it stop? Tell me it stops, hyung."

Slowly, Seokjin shook his head, his eyes soft but sad. "I'm sorry, Jungkook. Imprinting can be a wonderful thing but it can also-Jungkook!"

He was on his feet too quickly, the motion knocking the chair backwards till it toppled to the floor with a loud sound. "This isn't-I'm not-"

"Jungkook, please."Seokjin had that firm alpha voice again, still soft but firm, and he stood as well, reaching out to grasp his shoulders. "Let me finish. I know the symptoms. I know the look. You look at Yoongi like he made the stars only for you to gaze upon. You look at him like he's everything and Jungkook that's a _lovely_  thing."

"He's doesn't want it. He doesn't-Hyung he told me-" He was shaking now, his heart a puttering beat as he grabbed onto Seokjin's arms tightly for support he didn't know he needed. 

"Sometimes, people say one thing but mean another. I may not be fond of Min Yoongi, but believe me when I say that he looks upon you like you terrify him."

"How is that a good thing?!"

Seokjin hummed softly, rounding the table to pull Jungkook into his broad chest, hugging him gently but tight, one hand cradling his head. "He wouldn't look so terrified if he didn't have a reason, Jungkook-ah. It is not your feelings that terrify him, but perhaps his own."

Jungkook shook his head as he buried it in his alpha's shoulder. They were almost the same height now and yet Jungkook still felt like that small, lost little wolf he first found. There was so much he didn't know. So much he didn't understand. 

"What do I do, hyung?"

"Follow your heart, Jungkook-ah. It won't ever lead you wrong." Seokjin's voice was soft in his ear and Mingyu's hand was warm as it pet through his hair and though Jungkook hated that he suddenly felt like such a child, he also felt like he had many more questions answered than he did before.

Even if he didn't know what to do about it. 

* * *

Jungkook's first instinct was to run. He was good at running. He was the best at running. But, he knew he couldn't. This wasn't something he could run from. His feelings were stuck in the pit of his heart and according to Seokjin they weren't going to go anywhere. Ever. Jungkook had clung to the hope that he would move on, that maybe he'd find someone else for his affections and he could be the friend that Yoongi wanted him to be. But even so, even then, deep down, he'd known the truth. He didn't know why at the time but he had known those feelings would never go away.  

Nothing had changed. Jungkook was in love with Min Yoongi and that wasn't any diffrent from how he felt _before_  the converstaion with Seokjin.

The only difference was Jungkook now having a name to his feelings. 

_Imprinting._

It sounded so animalistic. And Jungkook was a wolf, he knew that, but to _imprint._  It sounded like something out of one of Jimin's various gross sexy romance novels and it made him sick to his stomach. 

Yoongi didn't ask for such feelings. Yoongi didn't _want_  such feelings and Jungkook hated that he had them. It would be easier to be Yoongi's friend. It would be easier to be the person Yoongi wanted him to be. 

But he _couldn't_ and he didn't know what to do about that. 

Jihoon was the one to tell him to be himself. To not worry about what Yoongi _wanted_  him to be because Jungkook was fucking amazing as he was and Yoongi would see that one day. And if he didn't, fuck him. It was easy for Jihoon to say, even if Yoongi was his brother. Jihoon had a wolf imprinted on him too but he _wanted_ that wolf. Jungkook's feelings wouldn't just magically disappear one day. They were stuck in the pit of his heart for all of eternity and what did that mean for him?

Did that mean he wouldn't be able to love someone else? That he was stuck with these feelings and stuck alone for the rest of his life? Jungkook had never thought about relationsips but he had thought, maybe, at some point, he'd share his life with someone else. For a while there, he thought that person would be Yoongi but well, that didn't exactly work out. And he thought that was okay because he'd move on eventually but now...

_Fuck._

In the end, Jungkook could only do one thing. Accept his fate and confess his feelings. It was pointless, but the least he could do was stop hiding from Yoongi and be upfront and honest with him. He knew Yoongi had an inkling, had mentioned it the second time they met but Jungkook's feelings were still there, just as strong and just as intense, if not more so because he _knew_  the man now and _fuck did he love him._

Yoongi was rough around the edges. He had dips and curves and sharp edges but he was _warm_. He cared deeply and wholeheartedly for those he held close and he would always put them before himself. He loved in small gestures, never speaking the worlds but showing them with action. He was awkward with affection, snarky when he wanted to be, grumpy first thing in the morning and he was everything Jungkook could ever want. 

He was warm, beautiful, heartfelt, funny and kind. 

He was the most kind human Jungkook had ever met in his life. 

And he loved him. Jungkook loved him with every fiber of his being and now that his feelings had a word to them, they felt more real, more solid. 

They weren't something Jungkook could shove into the corner of his heart and deal with later. They were as real as the sun in the sky and he could no longer pretend they didn't exist. 

He was terrified. 

Losing Yoongi was the last thing he could ever want but he was sure, once he confessed, the older would turn his back on him and that would be it. Jungkook couldn't blame him. Yoongi had been clear from the beginning about his intentions for them and Jungkook... He couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault, really. It was his biology but Jungkook was old enough to own up to his feelings, to accept his fate and deal with it. 

He would have Jihoon and Myungjun in the end. Maybe it would be awkward at first, what with Yoongi being so close to them but they both made it clear they would remain friends with Jungkook no matter what. Course, they didn't know he intended to confess but that was beside the point. 

Jungkook had a plan. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but he wanted to do it in private. Somewhere with just the two of them but with Yoongi having the option to opt the fuck out as soon as he needed to. Jungkook was expecting it and maybe that was what made it a little easier to come to terms with. He already knew the outcome, he just had to get there. Sure, the outcome would break him, he knew it would, but he had to do it. He had to get it over and done with because then he could move on with life in the best way he could. 

Seokjin didn't know what happened when an imprint was declined. He didn't know how it would effect Jungkook in the long run because his only experience was his own and that had worked out starkingly beautiful of course. He didn't know Jungkook was going to confess, no one did. It was his own little secret. Something between him and Yoongi until the news spread afterward. 

Jungkook didn't think he would die from a declined imprint but the thought had crossed his mind a time or two because it _felt_  like he was dying. It felt like he was about to rip out his own heart and hand it over to Yoongi on a silver platter only for the human to drop it to the ground and leave it. 

Morbid, but that was how Jungkook felt. 

And he knew, _god he knew_ , it wouldn't be easy for Yoongi and maybe that was the worst part of all. 

Yoongi was _kind_  and he was _warm_  and he hated hurting people's feelings. He'd been uncomfortable and awkward the first time he told Jungkook they would never be anything more than friends so Jungkook could only imagine how the older was going to feel when he confessed. 

Yoongi's face would probably pinch up in the way it did when he was unsure and uncomfortable. His nose wrinkling and his lips curling over his teeth. He'd shuffle about on his feet, tugging at his clothes or rubbing against his nose in a nervous habit and completely avoid making eye contact. 

Jungkook just prayed Yoongi didn't hate him. He was a trusted friend. Someone Yoongi leaned on from time to time and he never meant to abuse that trust, to betray him, but Yoongi might feel betrayed. It would be a completely normal reaction to have and if Jungkook had known his feelings added up to something like _imprinting_  he would have run when he had the chance. 

It was too late now. 

Jungkook was going to ask Yoongi to go for a walk. Not a drive like they usually did because that forced them into a small space together and Jungkook needed Yoongi to have an out. He needed to have an out for himself. Yoongi would go on walks with him occasionally, sometimes to the corner store for a snack or a drink cause Jihoon was drowning in his studies and needed substance that they were happy to go get him. Those walks were always warm and filled with light conversation that never failed to make Jungkook smile.

It was easy with Yoongi. 

It should have never been so easy. 

Part of Jungkook wanted to blame the elder. For not being more firm with the boundaries, for not reminding him everyday that nothing more than friendhsip would become of them but in the end, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. 

Jungkook was screwed the moment their eyes first met and there was nothing anyone could do about that. 

There was no blame to be laid.

It just simply... _was_.

Jungkook would stop Yoongi before they got too far from the apartment complex. He'd usher him near a building and he'd spill his feelings in one long speech he had planned. He'd tell Yoongi everything, from the very beginning, leaving out the bits about imprinting and him being a wolf and all, and then, Yoongi would do what he needed to do. Whatever that was. And then Jungkook would go home. 

He didn't plan past that because he didn't know what would happen to him when Yoongi did the inevitable. He would have Jimin's number dialed up and ready just in case though.

The thought that Yoongi might not reject him never even flittered across his mind. 

* * *

Winter turned to Spring. March turned to April, April turned to May, and the words were still stuck in the back of Jungkook's throat. He had a plan, but that plan was nearly impossible to set into motion because he was scared. Deep down he was scared and he knew one day, one day soon, he would have the courage. He was a coward and he knew it but Yoongi kept smiling at him and Jungkook didn't have it in him to _ruin_  that quite yet. 

He had chances. Plenty of them. Jihoon was still trying to get them alone together as much as possible and while Jungkook loved getting Yoongi to himself, he still couldn't help but think, this was it. This is the moment. But it never was. It could have been, the words stuck in the back of his throat but Yoongi would smile at him, laugh at him, touch his hand gently and the words floated away like they'd never been there in the first place. 

Jungkook was completely screwed. 

It wasn't even that bad. He saw Yoongi on a weekly basis, texted him every day. There was no withdrawl to deal with and the man gave him enough affection in his smile and conversation that Jungkook was in no way lacking. Sometimes Jungkook thought, this was enough. And then the wolf inside would remind him that one day Yoongi might find someone he wanted to be with and then what would Jungkook do? Watch while his heart shattered to pieces? He knew it was better to get it over with now but... it wasn't easy. 

Jungkook let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over in his bed, tucking his head under the pillow. Mingyu made a noise on the other side of their room but he ignored him. He didn't understand what Jungkook was going through. _His_  affections were returned. 

Ah, that wasn't fair. Mingyu had done nothing wrong and he didn't deserve Jungkook's anger. Jungkook was happy for his friends. They were happy like they belonged together. It was nice to see Mingyu so happy for once but it didn't help the hole starting to form where Jungkook's heart was supposed to be. 

It was another night Jungkook could have taken his chance and confessed but instead, he was curled up in his bed hiding away because he didn't _want to do it._  

Normally, he'd be getting ready to go pick up Myungjun from work and walk him home but Myungjun had Minhyuk now. Minhyuk who was fine walking alone to pick up Myungjun. Minhyuk who was very much in love with the older even if he hadn't imprinted and was lucky enough to recieve some type of affection in return, even if no one knew what they were yet. Bin knew, he knew everything, but he didn't say a damn word. Not that it mattered. Not that it was Jungkook's business. 

Still, he wished he had something to do to preoccupy his thoughts. Myungjun said he was more than welcome to come over but Jungkook felt maybe he would be interrupting their alone time and without Jihoon there, he'd feel like a third wheel. Maybe that would be better than this but Jungkok didn't want to find out.

Jihoon had a late class, which was why Mingyu was curled up on the other side of the room in his bed, moping around just like Jungkook. 

Maybe he should go for a walk. Walks were good. Fresh air would be good for him. A run would be better. Melting into his fur coat and taking off would be a million times better but Jungkook would take what he could get. 

"Where are you going?" Mingyu asked softly as Jungkook got to his feet and started to tug on his brown boots. 

"For a walk. It's stuffy in here."

"You can't escape your head, Jungkookie."

Jungkook snarled softly, a strange sound from his mouth as he snatched up his phone, wallet and keys. "I can try."

Mingyu didn't stop him, only offered a sympathtic smile as he slipped out of their room. Mingyu didn't deserve his frustration but he was glad his friend understood. No one stopped him as he hurried down the stairs and left the house, locking up the door behind himself. It wasn't late, not really, and they didn't have a curfew since the rogue was taken care of. Jungkook was free to come and go as he pleased but he was still quiet as he left the house, tossing up the hood of his bomber jacket as he shuffled down the street. 

He had no destination in mind. The night air had a soft coolness to it but it was mostly warm. Maybe a little too warm for his jacket but it was too late to go back now. It wasn't sticky outside, still fresh and warm like Spring and the air felt nice against his bare cheeks. It smelled of gas and smog and he missed the fresh scent of the country. He missed Busan. He missed his mother and his father and he missed how easy things used to be. 

His life stopped being easy the moment hunters decided to slaughter his family and Jungkook and Jimin barely made it out alive. Jimin had found him, crying silently in the closet, tear tracks down his own face but he grabbed Jungkook firmly and told him the most important words he could. 

_Run, Jungkook, run._

They were both alive because of Jimin. They were both alive because he had the sense to make him shift and take off running. They could have been caught, they could have been killed, but they were just children at the time. Jimin was barely two years older than him and they were both _children_. That didn't stop the hunters though. It didn't stop them from slaughtering Jimin's little brother or the baby their neighbors just had. They would have slaughtered them too, if Jimin hadn't been so quick witted and strong. 

Jimin took _care_  of him when he didn't have to. When he had his own tears to shed, his own family to mourn. Jimin smiled when there was nothing to smile about and he reminded Jungkook that there was something to live for. 

They had each other and for a while, that had been enough. 

Jimin knew, now, about Jungkook's plans to confess to Yoongi. He was the only one to know. He said, no matter what, he would be there for him, as he always had been. Jungkook needed that, needed those words and he thought they would make it easier for him to do the inevitable but... There he was, his heart still full with too many emotions and Yoongi smiling at him like everything was okay. 

Everything wasn't okay. Everything was so fucking _far_  from okay. 

Jungkook nearly stumbled into the side of a building when his phone went off in his pocket. He cursed under his breath and tugged the thing free, the music blasting through the empty streets much too loud. He didn't even glance to see who it was, assuming it was either Jimin or Seokjin asking where he disappeared off to. 

"Yeah?" He answered, raising his eyes to the sky. 

There was a weird sound on he other side of the line, something scratchy before a voice picked up _. "Jungkook."_

"Hyung?" Jungkook paused in his step because that was _Yoongi_  but it didn't sound like Yoongi. 

" _Is Jihoon with you?"_

Jungkook crinkled his nose. "No? He had a late class."

_"I **know**  he had a late class. It let out twenty minutes ago._"

Jungkook furrowed his brow and glanced at the time on his phone. Sure enough, it was half past nine. Minhyuk was probably walking Myungjun home already. "Okay?"

Yoongi took a deep breath on the other side of the line. _"He's not with you?_ "

Jungkook's lips pinched in concern because Yoongi's voice was starting to shake. "No. He's not with Mingyu either, I just left home and Mingyu was there alone."

_"Shit._ " The curse sounded far away from the phone. " _Shit, okay, okay thanks._ "

"Hyung!" Jungkook called before he could hang up. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

_"Nothing, it's nothing. I-I'm probably worrying too much, right? I do that?"_

Yoongi sounded _terrifed._  Jungkook could hear it in the wobble of his voice. "You haven't heard from him?"

" _He **always**  texts me when class is out. **Always**._ " Yoongi paused. _"He didn't this time._ "

Worry crept up Jungkook's skin like the legs of a million spiders and he was turning quickly, starting to run in the opposite direction he had started. "I'm sure he's fine, hyung. He's fine. You called? You called Myungjun?"

_"He told me the same as you."_ There was the sound of something crashing over, like maybe Yoongi tripped or he knocked something over. "Shit." He hissed. " _Fucking, shit, I **knew**  somehing was fucking wrong. He knew something was wrong. Why the **fuck** didn't he tell me?_ "

Jungkook choked on his panic for a second and pumped his legs to go faster, toward the bus stop at the end of the street. "What didn't he tell you, hyung? Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

" _He said someone was following him. Said it wasn't anything to worry about._ "

"How is that not something to worry about?!"

" _That's what I said. **Fuck**._ "

"Hyung, hyung, is this like Myungjun again?" It couldn't be. It _couldn't_ be. They'd know if a rogue was in this part of the city. There would be signs, like the last one. Unless... Jihoon was the first. The wolf inside of Jungkook snarled to life and he felt the edges of his skin prinkling, like he was going to shift and he had to shove the urge down as hard as he could. 

" _Myungjun had said something to me._ " Yoongi mumbled softly and Jungkook hung to every last word. " _He was still... out of it. Delirious and I thought, he was dreaming or seeing things but he._.."

"Hyung, Yoongi, Yoongi what did he _say?_ "

_"He said there were two of them."_

"I'm coming over. I'm coming over right now, Yoongi, stay on the line with me."

* * *

Yoongi was a mess when he opened the door, his blond hair sticking up in all directions because he'd been running his fingers through it and his lip was bleeding in the corner from biting it so hard and often. Jungkook had lost signal partway during his trip and Yoongi wouldn't pick up and just _seeing_  him made Jungkook surge forward and wrap his arms around him tightly. He was panting from his sprint but Yoongi gripped a hand against the small of his back and he could feel the older shaking in his hold. 

"I don't-Fuck-I don't want to ask you to do this Jungkook."

"Anything." Jungkook pulled back quickly, his expression serious even if he was panicking as much as Yoongi. "I'll do anything."

Yoongi's eyes were wide, pupils blown but he had determination on his face. "I thought this day might come. I thought one day Jihoon would be put in danger because of me." He hissed and quickly pulled away from Jungkook to shuffle into the main area of the living room. Jungkook recognised the duffle bag on the coffee table, he recognised the boots Yoongi had on, the jacket. They were his _work_  items. "I thought I'd be more prepared."

"Yoongi..."

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, Jungkook, so just listen." Yoongi's hands were shaking, his entire body was shaking but his voice was steady and his eyes were sharp steel as he picked up a silver coated pistol and popped open the barrel, loading it with bullets. "When Jihoon was just a baby, we lost out parents. I vowed to never let something like that happen to him again. I picked up my gun and I never put it down." He popped the now full barrel back into the gun, flicked something on the side of it and then shoved it into the belt of his jeans. "Sometimes I didn't stop to think about the consequences and now that's biting me in the ass. Fucking, Myungjun said there were _two_." Yoongi hunched over for a moment, clutching at his stomach like there was pain there. "But the signs didn't point to two. The hunting pattern was too messy, too spread out for it to be two."

"It's another one, isn't it?"

How the fuck did another rogue pop up out of nowhere?

"I don't want to ask you to do this." Yoongi let out in a heavy sigh, picking up another gun as he turned toward Jungkook, holding it out toward him by the barrell, regret clear in his expression. "But I need your help."

"H-How do you  _know_?"

Yoongi's lips twisted and he reaced into his pocket to pull out his phone. "I got this after our call dropped." He thumbed over the screen for a moment before tossing it to Jungkook. He caught it effortlessly and hissed at what he saw. "Proof enough, yeah?"

It was a picture, sent from Jihoon's phone and it was Jihoon but it was obviously not taken by him at all. For a moment, all Jungkook could see was his friend, one of his best friends, with a scratch down his neck and bruise forming on his cheek and his hands tied up tightly around some rusted metal pole. He wasn't awake, his head lulled to the side and his eyes closed and the caption at the bottom of the picture made Jungkook's blood run cold. 

_You took my family, time to repay the price._

It was a trap. Jungkok knew it was trap. Jungkook knew Yoongi knew it was a trap. Because he recognised the area Jihoon was in. The same damn area they found Myungjun. How was this shit continuing to happen down the block from his house?! 

"I doubt there's just one now. There could be a whole pack of them for all we know."

"No. Rogue's don't... Packs aren't for them." Jungkook tossed Yoongi his phone back and picked up the gun without a second thought. "I've never fired one but I'm helping."

Yoongi stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable before he snatched up the same dagger Jungkook had before and handed it to him. He tucked it into his belt like he had before, starting to get a hang of how it all worked by then. They were quiet as they prepared and Jungkook was glad his gun was already loaded with silver bullets because now was not the time for Yoongi to see what they could do to him. 

"He's going to be okay, Yoongi." Jungkook tried, reaching out to cup his hand over the back of the older's neck, messaging gently and Yoongi relaxed slightly at the touch. "We're going to get him."

"Yeah. We are." Yoongi agreed, shifting his eyes to meet Jungkook's for a moment and there was _something_  there. Something Jungkook didn't have the time to process before it was gone, Yoongi slipping away from him to move toward the door. "Let's go."

The ride was quiet and Jungkoo knew that was because Yoongi had his own thoughts to deal with. He wasn't shaking anymore but there was still that curl of worry in the corner of his mouth. He had determination set in his expression and Jungkook had never seen him like this. Yoongi worried. He was fiercely protective and loved with every fiber of his being. But that made him fragile, almost like glass, and now Jihoon was in danger and Yoongi was going to risk his own life to save him. Trade places with him, if he could. Jungkook knew this and maybe that's why Yoongi wanted him to come along. Not just as back up but to stop him from doing something stupid that Jihoon would hate him for later on. 

Yoongi showed him how to hold the gun from the outside of the warehouse. He curled their fingers together, showing Jungkook where to hold and where to pull and how to turn the safety on and off.

"Don't shoot yourself, for fucks sake."

Jungkook didn't think he would be a good shot but Yoongi was good enough to make up for it. If it was bad, Jungkook had teeth and claws and he would get to Jihoon if it was the last thing he did with his life. Jihoon was Yoongi's brother but he was also one of Jungkook's most cherished friends and like hell he was going to let some rogue asshole take him. His wolf seethed at the thought. He'd take the rogue down in his fucking wolf form if he had to. Jihoon was going to be okay. 

"Aim for the heart." Yoongi mumbled to him softly. "Any other shot will just slow them down. The silver is like poison. A shot to the head or the arm or leg will slow them down, maybe knock them out but they _will_  get back up. Their heart is the key. Once the silver is in it, it pumps through their blood and into their entire system. There's no getting up from that."

Jungkook's breath hiccuped in his throat because _how did Yoongi know that_?

"Aim to kill. Shoot first, ask questions never."

Jungkok stumbled to a hault, his heart stilling in his throat like a sliver of ice. Yoongi grunted, knocking their shoulders together and paused, turning to face him with a confused expression. Whatever he saw on Jungkooks face made his confusion shift to concern. "The fuck? Jungkook come on."

"You're-"

"Not now, Jungkook, please. I'll tell you everything later, I promise, I will. But right now Jihoon's in danger." Yoongi was begging him, his eyes wide and his lips pink as he tugged his hand. 

Right. Jihoon. Jihoon was in danger. A rogue had his pack member and his wolf was not going to let that stand. Jungkook nodded his head firmly and Yoongi sighed in relief, releasing Jungkook's hand to hurry down the stairs. 

"Just like before. Follow my lead. Don't do anything stupid. Let me do the talking if there's talking. And for fuck's sake, don't shoot yourself or Jihoon."

Yoongi was worried, Jungkook could smell it. It made him worry too but his wolf was snarling, hissing, foaming at the mouth and it would not _stand_  for this injustice. The rogue took what belong to _him_  and he would not stand down until he had its throat between his jaws.

Jihoon was in the same room they found Myungjun and the similiarity was not lost on Jungkook. It was a trap, it was too obvious to not be a trap and yet there they were, walking into it, Jungkook a step behind Yoongi, both with guns up and ready. 

Everything smelled of sick and rot and death. And at the center of it was Jihoon's soft flural scent, still pure, still untouched. He was exactly where he had been in the picture, still knocked out and the blood from the scratch on his neck was dried down his hoodie. He'll be pissed when he woke up. That was his favorite pink hoodie. Now it was dirty and torn and stained with blood. 

He was breathing, though, that was the important part. 

"Ah, the party's all here!"

Jungkook didn't know what he expected but a female rogue was not it. She twirled around the pole Jihoon was tied to, one hand against the metal as she swung in the air in a child-like manner. Her smirk was disgusting, just like the male's had been, all sharp teeth and blood. She smeled of rot and sick and Jungkook crinkled his nose at the scent, stepping up beside Yoongi almost like he wanted to protect him from such a thing. 

Her eyes were wild and wide, pupils blown so only a sliver of red could be seen. Her dark hair was a nest atop her head amd she wore way loss clothing than the other rogue, showing more parts of her body than was probably appropriate. And when she hiked up a leg, showing skin and thigh and tossed it over Jihoon's shoulder she practicaly screamed in laughter at the way Yoongi hissed. 

A plan, they needed a plan. Jihoon was tied up and unconscious, They'd known that when they walked in. It was Yoongi's job to distract and Jungkook's job to get Jihoon out of there. But they didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle and just because Jungkook couldn't smell anyone else didn't mean there wasn't someone else lingering in the shadows. 

"You killed my brother you know." She spoke, her voice still filled with amusement but there was murder in her eyes as she dropped down into a squat beside Jihoon, grabbing his chin in her too long claws. "He just wanted to live."

Yoongi didn't reply, didn't take the bait and Jungkook waited with baited breath. She snarled slightly and tugged Jihoon closer to her, her claws dangerously close to his throat. "At first I thought it was a mistake. So he messed with the wrong person. A person who had friends to back them up. That's fine. Usually, you take a gun shot pretend to be dead and move on." She hissed, her nails digging into Jihoon's skin enough to prickle. Her eyes were like blazing fire when they landed on Yoongi. "Silver bullets, you motherfucker."

Yoongi didn't even flinch, his gun aimed right at her but she was too close to Jihoon, and she knew it. "Wanna try again?" He cocked the gun, his lips curling up ever so slightly. 

"Hmm." She hummed, patting Jihoon's cheek as she moved to stand up. "You know what I thought would be better than killing him? Or killing you?" She giggled to herself and clapped her hands together. "Make him what you hate! A monster!"

Yoongi flinched then, his eyes dropping to his brother in a slight panic. Searching for any sign of a bite, of blood spilled but the scratch was all the could see. 

"She's lying." Jungkook mumbled out, cutting off her laugher. "She hasn't done it. Yet."

"How would you know, mutt?" She hissed at him, baring her teeth. 

"Is that what you were counting on? Convincing him you turned his brother and then what? He'd kill his own brother? He'd kill you either way." Jungkook's wolf was snarling, crawling up the back of his neck and pricking along the seams in his skin. "You gain nothing from this."

"He killed my brother!" She screeched, becoming angry and upset but Jungkook was fucking angry and upset and when he took a step forward, a growl slipping from from his lips, she stumbled backwards. 

"Your brother kidnapped our friend! What the fuck did you think was going to happen? You think you and your brother could just _waltz_ in on someone else's territory and get away with it?" His wolf was howling in pleasure and Jungkook couldn't stop. "You think we'd sit back and let you _kill_. Let you endanger everything we've worked hard to protect and get away with it?!"

She was hissing and snarling and ready to punce and Jungkook was ready for her, his claws already breaking through the tips of his fingers and he was going to fucking rip her to shreads. "You smell like death too, mutt."

Jungkook grit his teeth and dropped the gun in his hand, ready for a full fucking brawl if he had to. She wasn't going to get away with hurting his pack. He didn't know what she meant, didn't care to know what she meant. He was going to rip her fucking face off. 

And then, it happened. Like a blink of an eye. Yoongi's hand was cool and solid around his wrist, stopping him from lunging forward and the sound of a gun was too close to his ear for comfort. 

The rogue crumpled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut off. Right through the heart. Yoongi was a good shot. 

"Shit." Yoongi cursed and tucked his gun away quickly, pulling away from Jungkook to run to Jihoon's side. "Hoonie, _fuck_. Hoonie, wake up." He pat at his brother's cheeks gently and pressed an ear to his chest to make sure he had a heart beat. "Fuck, please, Hoonie, _please_." He started to tug at his clothes, searching for any signs of a bite mark and Jungkook hurried to his side. 

"She didn't bite him, Yoongi. She didn't."

"H-Help me. Kook, help me get him up."

Jungkook tugged the dagger free from his pocket and rounded the pole to free his friend. The rope was easy to cut, effortless really and he wondered if dying had been her intention all along. Once a rogue, always a rogue. There was no running from it. Maybe she didn't want to do it alone anymore. It was a suicide mission. 

"Shit, Jihoon, _fuck_ , please wake up."

Jungkook hurried back to Yoongi's side, tucking the dagger away so he could loop his arms under Jihoon's arms. "I've got him, Yoongi. He's okay. He's breathing, he's not hurt. He might have a nasty bruise and a lump on his head but he's okay."

Yoongi was nodding but he wasn't really listening. His eyes were locked on Jihoon's face, watching and waiting for any sign of life other than his breathing while Jungkook carefully picked him up, hooking his arms under his butt while tossing his arms over his shoulders. It was like how he carried Myungjun, only Myungjun had been awake at the time and Jihoon was out cold. 

Now that the danger was out of the way, Yoongi's mask fell and shattered on the dirty warehouse floor. He was scared, his eyes wide and red from emotion and Jungkook thought he might cry. His teeth were sunken into his bottom lip and Jungkook wanted to hug him tight and never let go, whisper to him that it would all be okay but he had his arms full with Jihoon and they had to get out of there. 

Yoongi didn't pick up his gun when they passed it, didn't even spare it a glance, too focused on Jihoon's steady breathing to care. Once they were outside, Yoongi was quickly unlocking his car and opened up the back seat so Jungkook could lay him down. Jihoon groaned softly once his back hit the leather and they both paused, waiting with baited breath as Jihoon curled up and let out a soft sigh. He was still out, but he was moving and that was better than nothing. 

"Shit, He's going to be okay." The words tumbled out of Yoongi's mouth like pebbles and he collapsed back against the car, burying his face in his hands. 

"Yeah, he is." Jungkok reached out without thought. He gathered Yoongi in his arms as tightly as he could and the blond let him, relaxed into his hold, leaned against his chest, clenched at his shirt.

" _Fuck_." Yoongi gasped, almost chocking on it and pulled away from Jungkook. His face was a wreck, his eyes wide and red-rimmed and his entire face was flushed. "I'm sorry, _shit_ , Kook. I lost it for a minute there."

"It's okay... It's okay. I did too."

And it all came flooding back to him. His wolf sedated now, happily nuzzling away at his paws because the bitch was dead and Jihoon was safe. Now Jungkook was left with a bundle of emotions and his hands weren't big enough to hold it all. 

"Yoongi... Yoongi what happened? How did you-"

"Not now. Kook, let's go home first, okay? Get him safe and warm and I'll-I'll explain everything. I promise. It's a lot to take in."

Jungkook took a step back, Yoongi's fingers clinging to him for a moment longer before they slipped free. He took a few more steps back and he was panicking, the surge of emotions enough to choke on because...

"Are you... Yoongi, are you a _hunter_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yoongi/Jihoon broship will always hold a special place in my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with Kim Myungjun.

"Are you... Yoongi, are you a _hunter_?" 

Yoongi blinked at him once, slowly, almost like a cat before he reached forward, his fingers moving to snatch up Jungkook's hand but he moved out of the way, leaving Yoongi's shaking hand hovering between them. The hurt on Yoongi's face was almost enough to snap Jungkook out of his emotional hurricane; _almost_.

"Kook... Kook, _please_. Don't. Not right now. I'll explain, I will. Please, get in the car." Yoongi's face was breaking, eyes crinkling, lips pursing. 

"I-I can't." Jungkook stumbled through his words and nearly tripped over his own feet as he took a few more steps away. "I... Take care of him." His eyes flashed to Jihoon still curled up in the back seat. "I-I have to go."

Yoongi reached out one last time, his fingers shaking his eyes the open book Jungkook had always wished they would be. He saw pain there, confusion and fear. "Jungkook, _please_."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I Can't."

Jungkook did what he was best at.

_He ran_.

He ignored Yoongi's shouted panicked calls of his name and he _ran._

He had no where in mind. Just to run and run and run until he couldn't _feel_ anymore. 

Yoongi was a hunter. Yoongi was a hunter. Min Yoongi was a _hunter_. His Yoongi, his hyung, his... was a hunter. The thoughts looped and looped through his brain until he couldn't breathe anymore. Until he couldn't feel his legs and his face was numb from the wind. The clues had always been there, lingering in the back of Jungkook's mind but he had refused to see it. Refused to believe it.

Yoongi's face had been cold as steel when he shot that gun.

By the time Jungkook was running up the stairs to his home, he could barely breathe and his eyes were stinging to the point of pain. The door was locked, as per usual, and he fumbled around with his keys until he could get the damned thing open. He didn't know how late it was, didn't know how long he'd been running but when he burst through the door in a pile of limbs, the living room was dark. Jungkook hurried into the room, slammed the door shut, locked it and got to his feet, shoving off his coat and shoes and tugged at his hair roughly.

"Hyung!" His shout was loud, booming through the entire house and even Jungkook didn't know who he was calling for but when the stairway light was flicked on, he dropped to his knees, hugging himself tightly as the emotion finally broke free from the dam. "Hyung!" He was sobbing, he knew he was sobbing, his entire body was shaking with it and he barely heard the hurried footsteps. 

"Jungkook, oh my god, what's wrong?" Hoseok, it was Hoseok. Hoseok was warm and sunshine smiles and his touch was gentle against Jungkook's burning face.

"What happened?" Seokjin. He sounded tired. "Oh, Jungkook. Oh, what's wrong?" Suddenly his hands where on Jungkook's face, large and warm and he could smell his sandlewood scent and Jungkook choked on a sob, clutching his hands against his alpha's sleep shirt tightly. 

"H-H-H-He-"

"Shh." Seokjin shushed him lightly because Jungkook was sobbing too hard to form a proper sentence. There were other people in the room, maybe the whole pack, Jungkook couldn't tell. He had probably woken them all from his screaming. But he buried his head in Seokjin's shoulder and held on for dear life, crying out every emotion he had because it wasn't _fair_. 

"Jungkook!" Jimin's voice was panicked, close to hysteria and Seokjin didn't object when the younger shoved him out of the way. Jungkook clung to Jimin all the same, his face buried in a warm tanned neck as his body surged with emotion. "Oh god, what happened? Talk to me, Jungkookie, what _happened_? Hyung's here, it's okay. Shh, Hyung's got you." 

"H-He's a _hunter_." Jungkook sobbed out, the words barely understandable to himself, his throat blazing like lava, but Jimin's arms tightened around him and his breath stilled in his throat. 

"Hunter?" Jungkook didn't know who said it. 

"Okay, Everyone, give him space. Go back to bed. We will handle this." Seokjin's voice was firm, and not to be disobeyed. 

Jungkook's legs were weak and wobbly but Jimin was holding all his weight, helping him to his feet. Jimin was strong, even when Jungkook was larger, taller, bulkier, he carried his weight without complaint. Jimin was warm and solid and the only kind of comfort Jungkook needed to get through his waves of turmoil. 

"This happens, Sometimes." Jimin mumbled softly, obviously speaking to Seokjin as they shuffled down the hallway. "It hasn't happened since our parents... But he holds everything in and at some point it just..."

"Explodes." Seokjin finished. "Set him down, we'll give him some time."

Jungkook wished he had the time to be grateful but he could hardly breathe let alone feel anything but the agonizing crush of his heart in his chest. Was he dying? He might be dying. The rogue said he was dying.

For a while, Jungkook just cried. He sobbed and sobbed until his throat was raw and his tears were dry. Jimin held his hand through it all, sitting next to him on the loveseat Seokjin had in his bedroom. Neither of them said a word, just let him vomit all his emotions all over the place until he was coherent enough to speak. 

Inside, a hurricane still smashed against his skull but his throat had stopped clenching and he could swallow air properly this time. 

"Jungkook." Jimin's voice was soft, understanding, gentle. "Can you tell hyung what happened?"

Jungkook nodded, rubbing a fist against his eye in a very childlike way but Jimin didn't fault him for it. His eyes were swollen and red and he couldn't see properly but he tried. He tried to fumble his words together and make snese of his thoughts. 

"Y-Yoongi... Y-Yoongi's a _hunter_."

"How do you know, Jungkook?" Jimin was patient, kind. 

"I saw... he said..." He shook his head quickly. "He knows how to kill us. He told me..." Jungkook hiccuped through another sob as he pressed his free hand hard into his face until he saw stars behind his eyelids. "The rogue, there were two and she, she took Jihoonie, she wanted revenge and Yoongi, he called _me_. T-To help and he, he knows so much, he said he'd explain but he, he didn't have to. He's a _hunter_."

He was crying again, he couldn't stop it. His heart was breaking in two and Yoongi hadn't even rejected him. Him being hunter was enough rejection on its own. A _hunter_. Hunters slaughtered his family. Hunters took everything from him. Hunters shot first and asked questions never. Yoongi _said that._  Emotion surged up the back of his throat like vomit and Jungkook curled over, clutching at his chest tightly as he sobbed dryly. 

"This is bad, hyung." Jimin sounded scared, maybe a little panicked. "Does he know, Jungkook, does he know what you are?"

"N-No."

"Hyung, what do we do?"

There were large warm hands on his cheeks, tilting his head upwards and Jungkook squinted his eyes open, seeing brown and a warm smile. "I want to say you are to never see him again, Jeon Jungkook, but I am unable to because you've imprinted."

"He _what?!"_ Jungkook might have left that small detail out when he told Jimin he was going to confess to Yoongi.

"You're suffering now because you're confused. It's okay, Jungkook-ah. It's okay to be scared and confused. You have a lot to think about now. Is Jihoon a hunter too?'

"No." Jungkook gasped, his eyes snapping open because _Mingyu._ "No, hyung, I swear he's n-not. Yoongi always protected him from that. S-Said he'd never let Jihoon do what he does. D-Don't take him away from Gyu, please."

"Shh, It's okay, Jungkook." Seokjin's hands were warm and soft, petting through his hair and at his face. "I won't, I won't." Jungkook melted in relief, all the air inside of him coming out in one long puff. "Why don't you two stay in here tonight, hm? I know you'll look after him well, Jimin-ah."

"Hyung, what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. Jungkook has to figure this out on his own." Seokjin's voice still soft but a little solemn, like he knew the task Jungkook was given was a heavy burden. "For now, we support him."

Seokjin pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook's hair, lingering there for a moment to scent him before he did the same Jimin and then he was gone, leaving his own bedroom so the two of them could have some time alone. 

"Let's get you in bed, Jungkookie."

Jungkook let Jimin remove his shirt, helped him tug off his pants and didn't fight slipping in between the warm blankets that smelled of the two people they both now considered guardians. Jungkook didn't know where Namjoon was, probably giving them space as Seokjin had told and he was thankful for that. He couldn't answer questions right now, didn't have any answers. All he knew was Yoongi was a hunter and his heart was a shattered fucking mess, the pieces scattered about all over Seoul right about now. 

"It's going to be okay, Kookie." Jimin's voice was soft and warm as he pressed his mouth into his hair. They curled up together, the way they used to when it was just the two of them and Jungkook or Jimin would wake up screaming from a nightmare. Jimin's arms were warm and firm around him, tucking him in close even if he was the smaller one. He smelled of home and Jungkook whined. "It'll be okay, I promise. It'll always be okay."

* * *

Jungkook had always been the best at running. Even when he was little and he would race all the kids in their pack, Jungkook always came on top. He would always outrun Jimin, no matter what. Jimin was the one who taught him there was use for his running. Run from the bad, run from the hurt, run until you couldn't feel it anymore. 

Run, run, _run._

Jungkook couldn't stop running. 

After the hurricane, after the storm cleared, he was left with an emptiness in his chest that felt more familiar. It felt like home in a way. It felt like coming home after an extended vacation to find his life was still as mundane as it always had been. It was comforting, the numbness. It scared Jimin, Jungkook knew. It scared Jimin to watch him sit up the next morning after the event and state he was quiting his job. It scared Jimin to watch him shuffle through the house like a ghost because he couldn't _feel_  anymore. 

But Jimin didn't say anything. He respected Jungkook enough to let him do what he choose to do. 

No one objected when Jungkook quit his job at the restaurant. Seokjin only stated that he needed to do _something_  to get out of the house and so Taehyung took him to the shelter. The shelter was nice. The dogs were warm and happy to have someone who understood them and Jungkook didn't have to talk to any one. He could shuffle from pin to pin, petting and playing and cleaning without seeing one human being. Taehyung always lingered around, never too far away because Jungkok could smell him. He was concerned about him without saying anything and sometimes Jungkook would smile softly at him just so his friend didn't ask questions. 

His phone rang a lot that first week. 

He bought a new one with some of his savings and threw the other one away. The loss of his music was slightly disappointing but he could create a whole new collection and that was good enough for him. He bought new headphones too. The large kind that covered all of his ears and blocked out all sound, which was a feat for a wolf like him. 

Jungkook traded rooms with Taehyung so he and Jimin shared once again because he couldn't get rid of the weird feeling of his skin crawling everytime Mingyu glanced sadly at him.  

"Jungkook."

No amount of headphones could block out sound when there _wasn't_  music playing. He closed his eyes, let out a soft sigh and rolled onto his side, meeting Mingyu's sadden expression as the wolf entered the room. 

"Jungkook, Jihoonie won't stop asking about you." He held out his phone as if Jungkook needed the proof. "He's worried about you. They all are. He thinks he did something wrong and I don't know what to tell him. I can't keep brushing him off, Jungkook, this isn't fair."

"Tell him." Jungkook flinched at the roughness of his own voice and cleared his throat. He used it a lot less lately. "Tell him I'm figuring stuff out."

"Are you still friends with him? He didn't do anything, Jungkook." Mingyu looked torn between defending his boyfriend and understanding Jungkook's side. 

"I..." Jungkook bit into his lower lip and nodded. "Yeah, I just, I need time."

"That's what I'll tell him, okay?" Mingyu started typing away quickly on his phone. "That you need time. Myungjun-hyung keeps bothering him too. I'm the only link left, Jungkook and they're all worried."

"I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine." Mingyu hissed, more out of his own worry than anger. "Stop pretending everything is fine and fucking do something about your feelings."

Jungkok watched with wide eyes as Mingyu left the room, quickly answering his phone to talk to Jihoon, Jungkook was sure. He missed Jihoon. He missed Myungjun. But... it was better this way, right?

Right. Jungkook nodded to himself, clicked on a new song and lost himself in the music. 

* * *

A month went by, sneaking past like a burglar stealing all of their time. Jungkook went day by day, going to work, coming home, curling up in bed, going to sleep, rinse and fucking repeat. There was something missing, Something empty and dark in the middle of his chest but he ignored it. 

Taehyung's arm was warm thrown over his shoulders as they shuffled out the front of the shelter, Taehyung caught up talking with another one of the employees. She was pretty, Jungkook thought, but that was as far as that went. 

"Jeon _Fucking_ Jungkook!"

Jungkook's shoulder's went up in alarm, the voice loud and echoing in the street and he _knew_ that voice. With a hint of horror on his face and his heart leaping into his throat, Jungkook twisted out from under Taehyung's arm to see Kim Myungjun stalking his way down the sidewalk with fury written clear across his face.

"Don't you fucking run from me you, brat." Myungjun hissed, his entire face and expressions Jungkook never thought he would see. Minhyuk was behind him, worried and stumbling, clutching onto the back of Myungjun's shirt like that was going to stop him. 

"Hyung, MJ-hyung, I said this was a bad idea-"

"Jeon Fucking Jungkook! I know you hear me, get your ass over here right this instant!" Myungjun stomped his foot as he came to a stop. "Now!"

Myungjun was _terrifying_  when he was angry and Jungkook's body moved to obey on its own. Myungjun _never_  cursed and he was cursing and Jungkook couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. Once he was close enough, Myungjun lashed out, snatching up his shirt in both hands and shoved him against the side of the building. Taehyung yelped in alarm, Minhyuk squeaked and Jungkook just stared, eyes wide in slight disbelief because _what was happening_?

"Didn't I warn you? Didn't I tell you what would happen to you if you hurt him? Huh? Answer me!" Myungjun's face was twisted in anger but there was hurt underneath, something that made Jungkook's breath hitch. 

"I'm sorry." Minhyuk was speaking softly, trying to pry Myungjun's hands from Jungkook's shirt. "Mingyu-hyung told him where you were. He's really upset."

"Upset?!" Myungjun practically screamed. "You made him _cry_ , Jungkook! You know what it takes to make Hoonie _cry?_  He hasn't cried since that one time Yoongi didn't come home for three days and that was _years_  ago. I don't know what happened and frankly, I don't give a flying sack of shit." Myungjun finally released him, to put his hands on his own hips and level him with a glare. 

Jungkook was being _scolded_. It was almost cute if Myungjun didn't look so fucking furious; if Jungkook didn't fear for his life. "I told you I would rip out your intestines through your ass if you _ever_  hurt him and he called me sobbing because you won't answer his calls and Mingyu won't tell him what's going on and you call him this _fucking_ instant, Jeon Jungkook, or so help me." He shoved his phone in Jungkook's face, Jihoon's number already there, ready to press send. 

"Hyung-"

"Don't call me hyung, you lost that right."

Something hard sparked to life in the pit of Jungkook's chest and he realized what it was. Not speaking to them was easy. He didn't have to see them. Didn't have to know the damage he caused. But Myungjun was furious and he looked close to tears and Jungkook...

_Oh god._

What did he _do_?

"Hyung." Jungkook said in a rush, reaching forward to suddenly grasp Myungjun's shoulders, panic crawling over his skin like death's fingers. "D-Don't say that, _Please_ , Don't say that."

Something softened in Myungjun's expression but he held his ground, holding up his phone. "Call him and I'll reconsider."

Jungkook took his phone in shaking hands and pressed the green call button before holding it to his ear. The phone rang, Taehyung hovered close just in case and Myungjun watched with rapt attention. 

Jihoon picked up on the second ring. " _Hyung, it's been like an hour, I swear I'm fine okay? It's not a big deal-"_

"Jihoonie." He breathed out because Jihoon _sounded_  miserable even when it was obvious he was trying not to and he sniffed and then coughed loudly, choking slightly at the sound of Jungkook's voice. 

_"...Jungkook?"_ Barely a whisper.

"Y-yeah."

_"Oh... Um... Hi."_ His voice was soft, like Jihoon was unsure what to say and Jungkook's chest filled with a type of warmth he never wanted to let go. 

A smile tugged at his lips. "Hey."

_"Um, how are you?"_

"I'm... not okay." He answered honestly.

"Tell him you want to meet." Myungjun spoke up. "At my place."

"Can you come out? Can I see you?" Jungkook said in a rush.

There was a shuffling on the other side of the line. _"Y-Yeah. Where?_ "

"Myungjun-hyung's."

_"Yeah, of course. I'll, I'm coming."_ He paused, gulping audibly. " _Jungkook?"_

"Yeah?"

There was a soft pause. _"I'll see you soon."_

"Yeah, Jihoonie, soon."

The line went dead and Jungkook handed Myungjun his phone back with a shaking hand. He could feel it, the storm starting to brew again and he thought he was done. He thought he'd moved past this but Myungjun was smiling softly at him and reaching up to cup his cheeks in both hands. 

"You did well, Jungkook-ah, so well."

"Hyung."

"Shh, it's okay. Come on." Myungjun grasped his hand, linking their fingers together tightly. "You're still on my shitlist, Jeon Jungkook but I'm a nice person so I'm going to help you."

"I'm sorry, hyung I'm so-" He stumbled over his words, this thoughts moving too quickly for his mouth to process. 

"I know. Let's go home, hm?" And Myungjun gave him that smile. The one that spread over his teeth and crinkled his eyes and made every bad thought Jungkook ever had wash away. Jungkook followed him without complaint. 

* * *

He fucked up. Jungkook _knew_  he fucked up. Kim Myungjun didn't yell at you and curse at you unless you really fucked up. 

It wasn't that Jungkook hadn't thought about them, he just didn't consider how his absence may affect them. What he told Mingyu was true. He just needed time to figure things out. He wasn't even sure what it was he needed to figure out, but, he needed time to figure that out too. 

But he'd been unfair to Jihoon, and Myungjun. They did nothing wrong. 

_Neither did Yoongi_ , a voice whispered in the back of his head. 

One thing at a time. One thing at a time. 

Myungjun's door clicked and Jungkook jumped up, fumbling his hands together against his stomach because he was nervous. Myungjun and Minhyuk had left him all alone in the older's apartment. Myungjun said Jihoon would need time alone and if he punched him, well, Jungkook deserved it.

Jihoon looked smaller than usual when he shuffled through the door. He had on an oversized blue sweater that dropped past his thighs and his _hair_. God, it was bubblegum pink. The brightest pink Jungkook had ever seen hair be and as he turned away from the door, to lock it up, Jungkook saw the hint of a bruise still cradling the side of his face. The scratch had healed but the bruise was still lingering, the longer strands of his hair attempting to hide it. 

"Jihoonie."

Jihoon's shoulders went up in alarm and he froze, slowing turning his head to stare at Jungkook with wide eyes. There was pain there, hidden in the dark depth and he'd been crying. Jungkook could see it. His eyes were swollen and slightly red and his nose was red too, his lips chapped. 

Jungkook was moving before he thought about it, closed the distance between them and wrapped Jihoon up in his arms tightly. "I'm sorry, _fuck_ , Jihoonie, I'm so sorry. I was so _dumb_."

Jihoon's breath caught in his throat but he nodded his head in agreement, his shaking hands coming up to clutch on either side of Jungkooks hips. "Y-Yeah, you were."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not anything with you. I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about but I-"

"Yeah you should have." Jihoon shoved him back hard, hands firm against his chest and eyes narrowed in a glare that reminded Jungkook of his brother. "What the _fuck_ , Jungkook? You help save my dumb ass and then you just disappear off the face of the earth? And hyung won't even _speak_  about it."

Jungkook winced at the mention of Yoongi and took a few steps backwards, rubbing at his forearm in a nervous habit. "I had some shit to work out."

"I thought we were closer than that Jungkook. For you to just, poof." He made a motion with his hands and though he was angry, at the center of it, Jihoon was sad and it broke the small part of Jungkook's heart left.

"I messed up. I messed up really bad."

Jihoon sniffed softly. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you realize that." He rubbed at his nose and glanced around the apartment. "What did hyung corner you and demand you talk to me?"

"Something like that. I was, I was- I'm sorry."

"You said that already. But you haven't said _why_."

"I didn't know what to _do_." Jungkook bit into his lower lip,  running a hand through his hair roughly. It was getting long. "I panicked."

"What _happened_ , Jungkook?" Jihoon took a step forward. "Hyung said you helped save me and then just," he shook his head, "no he said you 'found out and fucking ran away'."

"He's a hunter, Jihoonie, and I _panicked_."

Jihoon's eyes widened in realization. "Is that... Jungkook, I know it's a lot to take in and kind of hard to understand at first but did you... Did you really run because hyung's a hunter?"

The words were there, bubbling up the back of his throat and there was nothing Jungkook could do to stop them. The root of his fear, the root of his emotions and the storm brewing. Jungkook collasped back onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. 

"He's a hunter because vampires slaughtered our parents, did he tell you that?" Jihoon sounded angry, but scared as well, desperate almost. "He picked up his gun because vampires took everything from us and all he knew was revenge at the time. He didn't put down his gun because... Because he needed to support me and hunting was all he knew. He didn't choose it, Jungkook. Hunting choose _him_  and it doesn't make him a bad person."

The worst part was Jungkook knew all of that. Yoongi wasn't what he thought of when he heard the word _hunter._  Yoongi was the complete opposite. He was warm, kind, heartfelt. He was a big dork half of the time and smiled at Jungkook like he'd never done a bad thing in his entire life. He had blood on his hands but Jungkook had refused to smell it. He had blood on his hands because it was poured onto them and Yoongi did what he had to do to survive. 

Jungkook couldn't come to terms with this fact. Yoongi. Hunter. They didn't _fit._  His heart couldn't fit around it. 

"A-And I know you saw him kill someone. Two someones but they were... They were sick. Really sick. They weren't okay. They were hurting innocent people and hyung only ever hunts those that hurt innocent people."

"How can I believe that?" Jungkook dug his fingers into his air. 

"Did you get to know him? Don't you know _who_  he is? If you think, for one fucking second, that my hyung would ever hurt an innocent person, you can get the fuck out right now Jeon Jungkook, because you don't deserve him."

Jungkook snapped his head up and Jihoon was serious, the glare burning on his face. "Hunters shoot first and ask questions never." Jungkook mumbled.

Jihoon sighed. "That's just... a saying. It's not _true._  Okay maybe it is, but not for Hyung. He's not like those hunters, okay? They're bloodthristy and..." He crinkled his nose in disgust. "Hyung's not like them."

Jungkook knew that. He knew it and yet, he couldn't accept it. Hunters slaughered his family. Hunters took everything from him. And yet... Yoongi and Jihoon. They had everything taken from them. Maybe it was a cycle. Monsters take, hunters take, monsters take. There was no end. 

"I'm a wolf, Jihoon." There it was, the words sticking to the back of his throat and they tumbled free without his permission. He froze at his own words and Jihoon snapped his eyes at him. "I'm not a rogue, not like- like what took you, but I'm a _wolf_  and what the hell is Yoongi going to think about that?"

Jihoon's breath froze between the two of them for a moment and Jungkook dropped his head, rubbing his hands over his face because he couldn't seem to stop fucking up.

"He's not going to think anything about it." Jihoon's voice was close, and soft and the couch dipped when he sat down beside him. "Jungkook... god, what happened to you?"

"Hunters. Slaughtered my whole family. That's what fucking happened." The words were bitter on his tongue but Jihoon's hand against the back of his neck was warm, soft, gentle. 

Jihoon made a soft noise of understanding. "Hyung told me... there's good ones out there. Wolves, vampires, creatures that just want to live their lives like the rest of us. Sometimes... they get caught up in the madness. Sometimes they.. suffer too." He shufted closer to Jungkook and ducked his head. "Jungkook, he's never hurt anyone like that before. I can promise you that."

"I-I know. I _know_."

"Then what's _wrong_? Help me understand."

The emotion flowed through him in waves, crashing against the shore and rocking him to the core. "I love him and I don't know what to _do_."

There, he said it. The route of all his fear, his confusion, his misunderstanding; his pain, his agony. The true reason why he ran until he couldn't feel his legs any more.

"Jungkook, fuck, you are so _dumb_." There was laughter in his voice, something slightly amused and then he bumped their heads together, nuzzling in a way only Jimin had done to him before. "Are you telling me you ignored me and Myungjun-hyung because you realized the guy you're in love with is a hunter?"

Jungkook sniffled. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Sounds dumb, right?" Jihoon laughed softly, such a lovely sound to Jungkook's ears and he bumped their heads together again. 

"Yeah." Jungkook breathed out a laugh, raising his head enough to meet smiling dark eyes. 

"How about you talk to hyung, hm? Find out for yourself. If he kicks you out, I'll fuck him up." Jihoon was smiling that soft smile, the one that made his cheeks curve and his dimples to pop out slightly. 

"He told me he doesn't do attachment."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "You know what else says? He says Myungjun is _my_  friend, not his and yet he was the one flipping the most shit when he went missing. And he says he hates sweets but can devour an entire bag of chocolate if you let him. Hyung isn't always as honest as he should be. You learn what he really means the more time you spend with him."

"So he..."

"He's kind of in love with you too, Jungkook, but don't tell him I told you."

Something Jungkook thought had withered and died burst forth in his chest and he gasped at the warmth, at the _feelings. "No way._ "

Jihoon laughed softly and nodded, reaching over to pet through Jungkook's hair gently. "You think he just lets anyone see his mask break? Don't think I didn't know about that night he curled up in your lap and cried into your shirt. Or about your late night walks and drives. I know _everything_ , Jungkook. He tells me everything even when he doesn't say the words."

Hope started to bubble, it bubbled and bubbled and Jungkook couldn't _breathe._  

"Besides, Hyung quit being a hunter. After what happened to me, he decided it wasn't worth it anymore. About damn time if you ask me." Jihoon shrugged. "So there's nothing stopping you, right?"

"I-Is he home? R-Right now is he?" Jungkook was already moving to his feet, his heart caught in his throat. 

"He was when I left. I told him I was going to see you."

"I should, I should go right? I should-" Yoongi  _loved him._ Jihoon said so and Jihoon knew Yoongi better than anyone. Jungkook's entire body was buzzing with warmth and hope and affection as he stumbled toward the door with Jihoon smiling softly at him.

"For fuck's sake, Jungkook." Jihoon laughed brightly, happily. "Go. Just, answer me this first okay?"

Jungkook nodded and he felt like he was floating. "Anything."

"If you're... Does that mean Mingyu is too?"

"He loves you so much, Jihoonie. Please don't break his heart." Jungkook reached for him, cupping his hand over a flushed round cheek because even though his heart was full to bursting, he had to look out for his friend.

Jihoon laughed again, bright and beautiful and cupped his hand over Jungkook's, leaning into his touch like he thought he'd never feel it again before pulling him away. "I won't, wow. He's too good for me to do that."

"Good, Yeah, Good." Jungkook nodded slowly, letting their hands curl together for one more second before Jihoon rolled his eyes affectionately and nudged a hand against his shoulder. "Yeah. Okay, I'm just gonna-" He shuffled toward the door and Jihoon nodded in encouragement. 

"Go get him, Jungkook."

* * *

The run to Yoongi's apartment was a blur. He didn't take the bus, didn't bother with a cab. He ran. Because Jungkook was the best runner in his pack and there was nothing he did better than run. 

But this time, he wasn't running away. He was running _toward_  something. He was running toward his possible future and the hope Jihoon had helped bloom in his chest was almost suffocating him. His wolf was howling at him, encouraging him to move those human feet faster, pump his arms harder. He could get there, he could reach him in time. He didn't know why he felt like he had to hurry, but his chest was bursting and he felt like if he didn't hurry, he would die from the weight of his feelings crushing him. 

He took the stairs two at a time, his chest heaving with every breath and he nearly collapsed against Yoongi's door, pounding hard with his fists until someone answered the door. 

That someone happened to be Yoongi and Jungkook nearly toppled over when he door he was leaning against swung open. 

"What the fu-Jungkook?"

All Jungkook saw was the soft curves of his face, his sunken but beautiful eyes and his bitten raw pink lips. Yoongi, it was _Yoongi_ , his wolf yipped at him. 

"Yoongi-"

"What the hell happened? Are you alright? You're all red." Yoongi grabbed at his arms and tugged him into the apartment, quickly checking him over for any kind of injuries and Jungkook's heart swelled because he hadn't seen Yoongi close to a month and there he was, looking at him with concern in his eyes even though the last time they saw each other, Jungkook fucking ran. 

"Fine, Yoongi, I'm fine." Jungkook assured him, barely able to catch his breath. His heart was close to beating out of his chest and he had to _know_. He had to get this out, he had to tell Yoongi, he had to know if Jihoon was right, if everything, _everything,_  had all been a crazy misunderstanding. "I, ran. here."

"You what?" Yoongi's brows shot up and that was when Jungkook noticed his hair was black. A natural, beautiful black and he wanted to kiss him, _god he wanted to kiss him_. "What for? Jesus. Come on." He tugged Jungkook into the kitchen and left him alone for a minute before shoving a bottle of water in his hands. 

"Thanks." Jungkook gulped down water and air and his chest felt like bursting and he wasn't sure if it was from his feelings or if it was from running across the city. Jungkook gasped when he swallowed the rest of his water and passed the empty bottle to Yoongi's awaiting hand, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I-I saw Jihoonie."

"Yeah." Yoongi was still staring at him like he was crazy as he tossed the bottle in the recycling. "He said he was going to see you. You make up?"

"Yeah, Yeah, he, he yelled at me and I apoloigize and we hugged." Not enitrely in that order but what did it matter. 

"Good. He was messed up without you and I didn't know what to tell him." Yoongi glanced away from him,looking slightly uncomfortable and Jungkook _hated_  that. He was hugging himself and he looked tired, more tired than Jungkook had ever seen him and he wanted to reach out and touch, hold, love.

"Yoongi-"

"No shut up." Yoongi snapped softly, making Jungkook's mouth shut in slight alarm but Yoongi didn't look angry per say. Jungkook couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Come here and sit your ass down." His fingers curled tight over Jungkook's wrist and he had no choice but to follow as Yoongi pulled him into the living room. "Now that you're here, we gotta talk."

Yes. Yes, Exactly. "Yes, Talk, Yoongi, I-"

"I said shut up." He was gentle when he shoved Jungkook to sit on the couch and the younger snapped his mouth shut because there was something about how Yoongi was holding himself that halted every thought in his brain. 

Yoongi was scared. He was hugging himself, arms around his torso and wouldn't look Jungkook in the eye. His hair was a mess of black strands, his eyes were swollen, his lips bitten red and he looked thinner than the last time Jungkook saw him. 

"I didn't want you to find out like that and fuck, it became such a mess but you wouldn't answer my calls and I didn't know what to do." Yoongi grit his teeth and plopped down on the coffee table in front of Jungkook, his eyes glistening but steady. "And you're going to listen, Yeah. Keep that mouth shut till I'm done, okay?" Jungkook found himself nodding along. 

"There's a lot of shit out there that we don't understand. A lot that doesn't make snese. But what I do know is sometimes there's monsters and they fuck shit up and someone has to stop them. I stop them. That's what I did. Monsters killed our parents and I killed them in return. It's not pretty and it's not happy and it's caused a lot of issues for me and my brother but we're still together and working through it."

Yoongi paused for a moment, rubbing a fist against his nose as he leaned back, still refusing to meet Jungkook's eyes. 

"My job, it's why I reacted to you like that the second time we met. The first time, I was tracking him down, trying to get to him before he hurt someone else and you found us like that. I didn't know what to do so I played along but the second time... This job, it's not easy." He buried a hand in his hair and Jungkook wanted to reach out and touch him. "And I could see it, in you. The type of affection I don't have time for and it seemed like the best idea to nip it in the bud, you know?"

Yoongi sighed. "I should have known better... You're cute. It was kind of inevitable. And I'm horrible at this okay. This _feeling_ thing. I've never been good at it because all I know is Jihoon and that's not a great example of what we're doing here. But I _like_  being around you, Kook. You're warm and you listen and you accept and you just... _Fuck_ , do you know how pretty you are?" He let out a laugh, something sad and brushed his bangs away from his face. "And I was going to tell you, that night, after we got Jihoon safe and tucked away in bed. I was going to tell you everything. About what I did, about what happened to my family, about why I'm such a fuck up and why I can't deal with emotions and feelings and how hard it is for me to handle but fuck, I want it Jungkook. I want _you_."

Yoongi was word vomitting again. He was great at word vomitting but this time, he was shaking and he looked so _small_  all of a sudden and Jungkook wanted to hold him. 

"But you ran."

The words cut through Jungkook like a knife and he moved forward, finally doing what his body was begging him to do. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Yoongi tightly, tucking the human's head into his neck and Yoongi didn't fight him. Just sat there limply in his hold while his body convulsed with soft shakes. 

"You scared me." Jungkook mumbled softly. "Y-You _terrified_ me, Yoongi."

" _You_  scared _me_." Yoongi mumbled, one hand coming up to loosely curl into Jungkook's shirt. "I've never... I don't _feel_  like this Jungkook. I don't know what to do with it."

"I-I didn't either. You were my first, I ... But I know now." Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's head between his hands, cupped his beautiful little face and smiled up at him, the best smile he could muster. "I _love_ you, Yoongi. I love you and I've loved you from the moment I met you and that's _terrifying_  but, I want it. I want you, I want us, Can we _please_ have us?"

"Why did you run?" Yoongi's face crunched up and Jungkook slowly realized, with a heavy heart, that Yoongi was _crying_. Soft silent tears slipping from the corners of his eyes to wet the tips of Jungkook's fingertips and he hated himself. He hated himself for ever causing Yoongi an ounce of pain but he was going to fix this. He was going to make this okay. 

"Because you're a hunter. And I'm a wolf. And I didn't know what to do."

Yoongi let out a puff of air that sounded almost like a whine. "Fuck, Jungkook I _know_ you're a wolf. What kind of hunter would I be if I didn't know that _?"_

Jungkook's brain came to a screeching halt. "What?"

"I never brought it up because I was a fucking hunter and I didn't want you to know. How else would I know what you were, huh? Fuck, I knew the moment you threw the word silver at me when we went after Myungjun." Yoongi looked like he was in pain, but there was relief there in his face as well. Like a weight had been lifted and Jungkook could feel it too. 

"Y-You knew?"

" _Yes_ , but I didn't expect you to fucking run." He brought up a hand to rub at his face, hiding his eyes and Jungkook, Jungkook was overwhelmed with the feelings flooding his body. 

Yoongi _knew_. Yoongi had known the whole time. Not the first time they met, but every time afterwards. He knew Jungkook was a wolf when he curled up in his lap and showed his weakness. He knew Jungkook was a wolf every time they spoke, every moment they spent together, every precious little memory. Yoongi _knew._ Yoongi _knew_  and it never stopped him from getting close to Jungkook.

That was it.

"Yoongi, Yoongi, do you love me?" Jungkook adjusted his hold on Yoongi's face, tilting his head slightly to get the man to look him in the eyes. 

"Shit." Yoongi's face was contorted but his cheeks were flushing with color and Jungkook found every answer he ever needed in the depths of those eyes. "I'm not, I'm not good at this Jungkook but I said I want it okay, is that good enough?" 

"All this time. All this time, did you?"

"Yes. I'm a piece of shit I know and I don't deserve your forgiveness but-"

That was it. That was all Jungkook needed to know. He cut off Yoongi's words with his own mouth and finally, _finally,_  the storm was at peace. 

Yoongi's mouth was soft and warm. His lips a little chapped from being bitten so much but he was warm and solid and Jungkook breathed out a whine from the back of his throat because it was all he ever wanted and Yoongi felt so _good._ After a few second, Yoongi pouted his lips out to kiss back and Jungkook practically melted against him. It was just a kiss, the simple press of mouth to mouth but it was everything to Jungkook. They went through so much to get to this single moment in time and Jungkook was going to savor it.

"You knew." Jungkook breathed out softly, parting their lips for only a moment before he dove back in, memorising the feel of those beautiful plump lips against his own. "You knew what I was and you still..." Jungkook shivered and pressed forward, bullying Yoongi's thighs apart so he could fit between them, holding the older's head like it was the most precious thing in the world between his hands. "Yoongi, _Yoongi_."

"I'm sorry, Kook. I'm so sorry. I'll work on this shit okay. I'll work on it because I'm attached. I'm so fucking attached." Yoongi murmured against his lips, slipping his arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. "I quit. I'm not a hunter anymore. I'm not. I won't do it. Jihoon's suffered enough because of it. Just, _fuck_ , don't give up on me."

"I love you, I _love you so much_ Yoongi." He pressed their lips together again, a warm solid silent promise and Yoongi melted against him, girpping at his shoulders tightly like he was afraid he'd pull away. "I don't," Jungkook kept their lips together, speaking softly, "know the first thing about love or relationships so we can learn together, okay? Let's learn together."

"I'd like that a lot, Kook."

They were both smiling and the kissing turned more into teeth because they couldn't fucking _stop._  Yoongi was stunning when he smiled, when his lips curled up and his eyes crinkled and his entire face lit up like a christmas tree. Jungkook couldn't help but laugh, couldn't help but wrap his arms around Yoongi and pull him close until they were both sprawled over the couch. 

Yoongi was warm, using his entire body as a pillow and though he was small, he was tough. He nuzzled his face against the underside of Jungkook's jaw gently and everything felt _right_ for the first time in a very long time. 

"When'd you stop calling me hyung, huh?" Yoongi pondered aloud, his fingers trailing soft patterns up one of Jungkook's arms that were wrapped tightly around his back. 

"When I decided to confess to you."

Yoongi propped his head up on Jungkook's chest, eyes lidded but soft and warm. He didn't look so tired anymore. "You were gonna confess before?"

"Mm. But I got scared because I convinced myself you were going to turn me down."

"Guess that's partially my fault, huh?"

"It's okay now though, right?"

Yoongi hummed and nodded, shifting to press a soft kiss to the corner of Jungkook's jaw. "There's still a lot we should talk about. Shit we should figure out but, fuck, I'm just glad you're here right now Kook."

Jungkook rumbled in contentment. "Me too. I can call you hyung if you want."

"Nah, I like the way you say my name."

"Yoongi."

"Hm?"

Jungkook grinned, lips tugged up over his teeth while Yoongi returned the smile, bright and beautiful and warm. "I love you."

"S-Same." Yoongi stuttered slightly, color flushing across his face before he buried it in the curve of Jungkook's neck. "Same, Kook."

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a small idea and a little donation and here we are. I hope you like it, com-anon. I worked hard ^^
> 
> I suck at endings, forgive me.
> 
> I don't know what to say honestly other than this is one of the most self-indulgant things I've ever written. What with Yoongi and Jihoon being brothers and Myungjun being best friends with everyone. There's a lot of side stuff going on. like the vhope and the myunghyuk and the jigyu. Plus the friendships between humans and wolves and all that good stuff. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm always around on tumblr but I try to respond on here too!
> 
> Sugakookie is my weakness and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It took a bit of my soul and sanity but, alas, here we are! I'm very proud of what I managed to accomplish. There's some extra bits that didn't really fit into the flow of the story so I might post them later if peopleare interested? Stuff like more fluff between Yoongi and Jungkook and then some stuff in Yoongi's POV. We'll see, hm?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or comment! They really mean a lot and maybe you'll return that piece of my soul with your kind words, who knows.
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
